Love Remains
by girlstarfish
Summary: (AU) Tohru is delighted to live in the Souma mansion but quickly discovers the house hides a mystery. Can she rescue Yuki and Kyou from the family's dark past or will the curse claim another victim?
1. one

****

Love Remains 1

~~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish.

It was the grandest house Tohru had ever been in. Grand in that way particular to Victorian houses, it was a fine collection of gleaming polished wood, of seemingly endless corridors, of staircases and back passages. The house was divided into wings, and there was even a tower at one of the house. Tohru would have loved to explore that, but she was on best behaviour and afraid of losing her mother and Hatori, who was leading them through the house.

"The drawing room," Hatori said, opening a door. "Please sit."

There were four chairs set out within, a small table between them. The rest of the room's furnishings were hidden beneath dust cloths.

The older man, Ritsu, who had decided against joining them on the tour of the house, was pouring cups of tea. He hesitated before pouring Tohru's. "Do you take tea?"

"Yes please."

Tohru's voice seemed diminished by the room. She took her cup carefully, it would not do to spill anything.

"You've seen the house," Hatori said. "What do you think?"

"It's incredible," Kyoko said, not reaching for her own cup. "I didn't think houses like these still existed."

"It's been in our family for generations," Ritsu said, sounding embarrassed by the sound of his own voice.

Hatori took a sip of his drink, then laid it down deliberately. "None of the family live here now. The housekeeper would be all alone, save for the one week every year that we gather here. That alone has been sufficient to put off most applicants. A house like this, so big—it's hard to feel secure."

Kyoko laughed. "We're not most applicants."

"I noticed that." Hatori took another deliberate sip. "I hope you don't mind—I took the liberty of running a background search on you."

"That was a long time ago," Kyoko said. "I have a daughter to raise now, I'm not so foolhardy—"

"But still as determined, I hope." Hatori pushed his glasses up, looking directly at Kyoko. "It strikes me, Honda-san, that you may be just the woman we need."

Tohru couldn't believe it. Was it really possible? They knew about her mother and the gang—and they still wanted to employ them? They might actually be allowed to live in this wonderful house?

Kyoko looked squarely at Hatori. "This would have to do with the house's reputation, wouldn't it? You see, I've also done some background research."

"Commendable," Hatori said. "I shall of course be willing to answer any questions, but are you sure you want . . ." he paused, and Tohru realised he was looking at her.

The adults shared a look that went over her head, and then Ritsu, softly apologetic, said, "The garden is really lovely—would you like to see it, Tohru-san?"

He looked as though he would burst into tears if she said no, so Tohru agreed.

The gardens were lovely, if overgrown, full of winding roses, which clambered up the side of the house, a trellis hung with wisteria, leading down to a lawn which bordered a slowly moving river, shaded by willow. It was the most perfect place Tohru had ever seen. She could hardly believe they were going to live here.

"I'm not as young as I used to be," Ritsu said apologetically as they reached a bench. "I might have to take a rest. Feel free to look around. Just . . . be careful by the river."

Strange warning, Tohru thought but she was careful to stay a safe distance away from the river. She'd found what must have once been a fishpond, now steadily over taken by water lily and was busily engrossed in hunting for fish when she noticed it had suddenly become dark. Had she really been out here such a long time?

She glanced back the way she'd came and was reassured to see Ritsu still sitting on the bench. It looked like he might be asleep. Should she wake him up? Tohru hesitated. For all that he couldn't be much older than her mother, Ritsu looked a lot wearier . . . maybe it was better to let him sleep, even though that bench could not be very comfortable.

It was getting colder too. Tohru shivered. She'd left her coat in the dining room but going back to get it would be out of the question. She couldn't disturb whatever important matters Hatori-san and her mother were talking about.

A light suddenly flicked on close by. 

Turning Tohru saw that the lights in one of the rooms overlooking the garden had been turned on. Through the window she saw shelves of books and recognised the library from Hatori's tour. He'd said that in the summer they left the doors onto the patio open, hadn't he?

Tohru followed the lights around a corner and discovered that her memory had been correct and that there was a low covered patio that gave access to the library as well as another unlit room. Tohru tried the handle of the door smiling with relief as it came open. 

"I'm sorry to disturb you," Tohru said as she stepped into the room, "but I—" she paused. She'd scanned the whole breadth of the room and as far as she could see—

--there was no-one there. 

"Okaasan? Hatori-san?" Tohru opened the doors leading from the library only to be greeted by darkness. It was too dark inside the house to be able to walk around without a light on—so where had they gone?

Tohru lent against one of the bookcases. What did she do now? Her mother had given her strict instructions not to wander off, and the house was rather strange in the darkness. But she didn't want to go back outside again either, so would it hurt if she just stayed in the library—

Coming to the conclusion that it wouldn't, Honda turned to the corner where she'd seen a comfortable looking armchair overlooking the garden. And shrieked.

The chair was already occupied.

In her confusion, it took a few seconds for Tohru to calm herself enough to get a good look at the chair's occupant. He was her age or not much older, hair cut short and tapered to the base of his neck, and an untidy fringe that parted in the middle to reveal merry eyes. 

He was also laughing at her.

Tohru felt herself blush. "I'm sorry—I didn't see you there—"

He didn't seem to be able to reply he was laughing too hard. 

"Are—are you all right?" Tohru asked after a few minutes had passed and the boy still hadn't stopped laughing.

"Fine—I'm sorry," the boy said. "But you should have seen the look on your face!" he chuckled again, wiping tears away from his eyes. "I think I'm done." He stood, putting a book back in the shelf beside her head. "Sorry about that—not the best way to get introduced." He had a pleasant smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you," Tohru bowed, blushing some more. He was rather cute—"I hope I didn't disturb you."

"Not at all," he said, with a playful grin. "I hope I didn't scare you too much—Ha-san says it's a nasty habit of mine, surprising people—"

"Eh?" Tohru was startled. "Hatori-san? Are you part of the family too?" She could then have kicked herself. What a stupid question—why would the boy be here if it wasn't his house?

"Guess he didn't tell you about me," the boy studied her with thoughtfulness somewhat at odds with his light tone of voice. "So what have you been told about the Souma family and house?"

"A lot!" Tohru said eagerly. "Hatori took my mother and I all over the house this afternoon. It's so beautiful—I do hope we get the chance to live here, it must be wonderful!"

"Live here—ah, your mother must be applying for the housekeeping job."

"That's right," Tohru smiled. "We've met Hatori-san and Ritsu-san too and we heard a little about the rest of the family—" she sighed. "It's a shame that your family no longer lives here. Its such a big house—you could have the entire family in here!"

"So you haven't been told—" the boy said, pausing as Tohru looked at him. 

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, leaning back against the bookcase. "Just a word of advice. People are going to tell you a lot of things about this house—don't believe everything you hear."

Tohru frowned. "But why would—"

"I haven't read this in a while," the boy said, pulling another book from the shelves. "Oh, by the way, did I introduce myself? Souma Shigure."

"Honda Tohru," Honda smiled. "I'm pleased to have made your acquaintance."

"Likewise," he said with another careless grin. "I have to get going now, but I'm sure we'll meet again, Honda Tohru."

"Oh just Tohru is fine," Tohru said, jumping as the door behind her was thrown open. "Eek!"

"Tohru! Oh, here you are!" Kyoko was hugging her tightly. "Where did you wander off to? Hatori-san and Ritsu-san have been very anxious about you—"

"I'm so sorry!" Tohru said. "It was cold outside and the light was on so I—"

"The light was on?" Ritsu questioned but Hatori was looking around the room with an irritated expression on his face.

"I could have sworn I heard talking—"

"It was only me," Tohru said. "I was talking to Shigure-san about—"

The adult's reaction to that statement was astonishing. Ritsu gasped, her mother stared and Hatori just seemed to grow even more forbidding. 

"Shigure?"

"Yes. He's right here—well, he was a minute ago," Tohru was a little disconcerted to find her companion had managed to disappear without her noticing. He'd said he liked surprising people, perhaps she should have expected this. She turned around to find the grownups still staring at her. 

"Shigure?" Hatori said sternly. 

"You must know him—he certainly knew you," Tohru said, puzzled. "He said he was one of the family." She did not like not knowing what was going on. "He is, isn't he?"

"Tohru, this isn't something to joke about," her mother said softly. 

"I'm not making this up!" Tohru stamped her foot. "Look, why don't you just go ask him who turned on the light, he'll tell you!"

"That's impossible," Hatori replied curtly. "My cousin is—"

Ritsu moaned. "Don't say it, Hatori—"

"Perhaps one of your neighbours thought it might be funny to play a joke of Tohru," Kyoko suggested slowly. "Are there any families with children round here?"

"Of course—" Hatori said. "That's what must have happened. I'm going to search the garden, he might still be here."

He was out in the garden without wasting another moment. 

"How about a nice cup of tea?" Ritsu suggested, leading them out of the library. "You'll need something to warm you before you leave."

Kyoko agreed, but Tohru would have liked to go home immediately. She had so many questions to ask her mother. 

"Good news, Tohru," Kyoko said, as they sat in the kitchen, sipping tea with Ritsu. "Hatori has offered us the job."

"That's wonderful!" Tohru said, cheering up immediately. "When do we move in?"

"You should think carefully before accepting," Ritsu said softly, brushing his hair away from his care worn face. "This house has a sad history." He held out a book to Tohru.

As she took it she realised it was a photo album. "Oh look! It's the house—and there are the gardens—doesn't everything look neat!" Tohru drank in all the details eagerly, flipping over the page. 

"It must be stunning here in the summer—look at all those roses," Kyoko said, looking over Tohru's shoulder. "Why have you stopped?"

Tohru had paused at a portrait of a boy in neat school uniform sitting on the same bench that Ritsu had napped on. "He wasn't trying to fool me—he is part of the family!"

"Tohru?" Kyoko said.

"That's the boy I talked to!" Tohru said triumphantly, pointing to the photo. "That's Shigure—isn't it, Ritsu-san?"

To her surprise Ritsu-san looked immeasurably grave. "Yes. That's Shigure." He looked at Kyoko. "You see—"

Kyoko was frowning. 

Hatori was heard in the hallway outside, and Ritsu took up the album quickly. "Don't say anything," he whispered as his younger family member entered the room.

"He must have slipped out before I could find him," Hatori said briskly. "I'll have a word with our neighbours tomorrow." He nodded to Kyoko and Tohru. "Well, we don't want to keep you too late. When do you think you'll be ready to give us an answer, Honda-san?"

"Tohru and I will talk it over tonight, and give you our answer tomorrow," Kyoko said, shaking hands with Hatori and Ritsu. "Thanks very much for your time."

"Are we going to take the job?" Tohru asked as she and her mother walked to the bus stop. 

"I don't know. Its up to you, hon. Although I'd have thought you'd hardly like to live there after—"

"But it's such a gorgeous house! Why would I not want to live there?" Tohru was confused. 

"It will take a lot of work to keep such a big house in order, you know," Kyoko said. "And Hatori was concerned that we would find it a little lonely."

"I don't care about that!" Tohru protested. "And neither do you—what's changed your mind?"

Kyoko was silent awhile. And then she said, "Hatori told me some stuff about the house—it has a rather unhappy history. In fact, there are a few people in this neighbourhood who believe it to be haunted."

"Haunted?" Tohru repeated. "But aren't haunted houses supposed to be scary?"

"The house doesn't scare you?"

"Not at all," Tohru said. "I think its lovely."

They walked a bit further in silence. 

"Tohru—the boy you met in the library," Kyoko said finally. "Was there anything … strange about him?"

"Not at all—he seemed very nice. He did scare me at first but he apologised afterwards," Tohru said. "I like him. I wonder why Hatori didn't believe me…"

"You didn't feel threatened by him? Worried at all?"

"No." What was with her mother's questions? "I told you, he was nice. It's a shame he left so quickly, I think you would have liked him."

Kyoko was thoughtful all the bus ride home. As she tucked Tohru into bed Tohru asked again about the job. 

"What are you going to tell Hatori?"

"Its up to you, honey," Kyoko said, sitting on the foot of the bed. "Are you sure you feel safe there?"

Tohru nodded.

"Then we'll take the job." Kyoko ruffled her hair. "In fact, I'll call Hatori now to tell him so."

"Ask him if we can move in tomorrow," Tohru said, as her mother left. She settled back into her bed with a happy sigh. Just imagine it … that fairy tale house theirs … 

She did wonder again why Hatori would not believe that Shigure was in the house but dismissed the thought. She was sure it would all make sense … and think how nice it would be to see that garden properly cared for …

Somewhere in the midst of planning Tohru fell asleep. She had pleasant dreams full of anticipation. 

~~~~~~

In the Souma homestead Hatori sipped his tea. 

"I can't believe you're ignoring this," Ritsu said. He stood with his back to Hatori, looking out over the gardens. 

"There is nothing to get upset about," the younger man replied coolly. "I've appraised Honda-san of the situation and she has decided to accept it. She's an intelligent woman, and not likely to be put off by the house's quirks."

"What happened this afternoon was not a quirk," Ritsu said. "Hatori, how can you ignore this?"

"There is a logical explanation, Ritsu. Either one of the neighbourhood kids decided to play a joke on Tohru—"

"She identified him from the photo album!"

"Or Tohru has somehow found out about the house and its history, and is attempting to trick us."

Ritsu said nothing. They'd had this argument or at least variations on it before.

After a few moments he spoke. "The library light is on again."

"I'll call an electrician in the morning."

The door slammed as Ritsu left. 

Hatori finished his tea slowly and methodically. Unlike the rest of his family, he didn't see the need to create a drama out of every little thing. Sure tragic things happened, but that didn't mean you went to pieces. He laid his emptied cup on the table beside him and moved to stand by the window. The library light illuminated the fish pond and the gazebo, and he studied the shapes they made in the darkness.

He was far too sensible to let his imagination run away with him, but in the darkness he could see why others might believe—

The library light turned off. 


	2. two

****

Love Remains #2.

~~~~~

By girl_starfish

Kyoko ruffled Tohru's hair affectionately. "Breakfast looks wonderful, honey. When did you find time to make all this?"

Tohru beamed at the compliment. "I woke up early. First day at my new school, you know. I wanted to make sure everything was all right."

"You sure you don't want me to take you to school?"

"Mother, I'm 16. I'm quite capable of going to school by myself, you know."

"I just thought I'd ask," Kyoko said, sitting down at the table and the plate set out for her. "First days can be daunting."

"I've been looking forward to this," Tohru said. "It'll be nice to meet the people who live near here."

"Its too bad we moved in just as holidays started and you had to wait this long to start school," Kyoko said. "Still, at least we got the house tidied up some."

"I don't mind," Tohru said. "Its not like I've been lonely or anything. Its been fun exploring the house with you." Not to mention talking to Shigure … Tohru remembered suddenly. "See you later!"

"You're leaving already?"

"There's something I have to do first."

Tohru stood in the library. This was one of her most favourite places within the house. It was a pleasant room, decorated nicely, and the views of the garden were beautiful. She took a moment to admire the freshness of the morning then pulled out a piece of paper from her bag. She was trying to decide on where the best place to leave it would be when—

"Boo!"

"Yiiieee!" Tohru jumped. "Shigure!"

He laughed, leaning back against the bookcase. "Got you that time!" He grinned cheekily at her. "You know, you'd think you'd get to expect me doing that—"

"I didn't think you'd be here so early," Tohru said, smiling—it was impossible to get angry with Shigure. "I thought you'd be getting ready for school."

"Eh?" Shigure took in Tohru's uniform. "Oh, of course. The holiday's are over."

"I wrote you a note, wishing you well for your first day back," Tohru said, putting the note back in her bag. "I thought we could walk to school together, maybe."

"Sorry, Tohru, I don't think we can," Shigure said. "For a start, my school is boy's only, and secondly the only co-ed school near here is in the opposite direction."

"Oh," Tohru said disappointed. 

"Cheer up," Shigure said. "A pretty girl like you is sure to make loads of friends! I'll come by after school so you can tell me all about it!"

Tohru blushed. She was never sure whether Shigure was joking or not when he said things like that … "How do you manage to get in here anyway? I'm pretty certain my mother said she locked the doors last night—"

"Who's to say I don't have a key?" Shigure said lightly. "I am a Souma, you know."

"Then how come Hatori didn't think you were here?" Tohru asked. She'd been meaning to ask Shigure that for all of two weeks now but he was very good at distracting her. 

"Hatori—" Shigure sighed. "I don't know. We used to be best friends … and now … I can't talk to him at all."

"Did you have a fight?" Tohru asked, wondering how someone like Shigure could be friends with someone like Hatori. Apart from their personalities, which were almost completely opposite, there was the age difference—

"Not exactly. See Tohru, something happened in this house a long time ago, and I was involved and it hurt Hatori a lot . . . I don't think he's ever got over it." Shigure sounded wistful. "I'd give anything to put things back the way they were…"

"Maybe you can," Tohru said. "What happened?"

"I can't tell you," Shigure said. "Tohru … aren't you going to school?"

Startled Tohru glanced at her watch. "The bus'll be here any minute! I've got to go!"

"Bye Tohru!" Shigure called after her. 

"See you later!" Tohru ran for the front door. 

~o~o~

The bus ride seemed far to short to settle her thoughts. She had hardly enough time to look at the other students on the bus and wonder if any of them would be in her class, let alone to think over Shigure's statement before they arrived. 

Her teacher greeted her warmly, and Tohru was quickly made welcome. A friendly girl, Akeiko, was assigned to show her around, and Tohru had the feeling that she would settle in quickly.

"You'll eat with me and my friends, won't you Tohru?" Akeiko said, leading her over to a group of girls clustered around the latest fashion magazine. 

"Sure!" Tohru said happily. Her mother would be so proud—she was making friends already.

Things went well until Tomomi asked her where she lived. "You must have just moved here, right Tohru?"

"We've been here for two weeks," Tohru said. "My mother and I moved here because of her job."

"What about your father?"

"He died when I was little," Tohru explained. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."

"So what does your mother do?"

"She's a housekeeper for the old Souma house."

Total silence. 

"The Souma house? Like … freaky."

"Does she actually have to go in there? I wouldn't go inside that house for a million dollars!"

"Its not scary at all," Tohru protested. "In fact, its really lovely inside."

"You mean you've seen it?"

"I live there."

There was another long pause. 

"Sorry, Tohru, but I just remembered, I've got to go to recorder lesson."

"So do I."

"Group lesson, you know."

"Bye," said Tohru, trying not to feel nervous about being suddenly left on her own. It didn't help that the cluster of girls began talking furiously amongst themselves as they walked off. 

The day went downhill from there. 

Tohru noticed people giving her a wide berth during her classes, and suddenly everyone else had partners during the practical part of the lessons. She ended up sitting alone at lunch, no one willing to take the rest of the bench once they saw she was sitting on it. Tohru had to fight back tears as she slowly ate the lunch she'd prepared that morning—how different this was from the day she'd been looking forward to all holidays…

She was conscious that she attracted a lot of stares but the moment she looked up no one would catch her eye. 

Home time couldn't come soon enough. 

Tohru jumped off the bus with a sigh. At last the day was over—she couldn't wait to talk to Shigure—

"Hey, you."

Tohru paused. Blocking her path was a tall girl, standing with her arms crossed in a threatening pose. Next to her was another girl, gazing at Tohru with a calm expression that somehow managed to make Tohru wish as though she could melt into the ground. On the blonde girl's other side was a red headed boy, glaring at her as if he'd just been told that she was his worst enemy. 

"Y-yes?" Tohru asked nervously. 

"Rumour round the school is that you live in the old Souma place," tall and threatening said, jerking her head towards the house.

"Y-yes?" Tohru said, her heart beginning to pound. So she hadn't imagined it—she was in serious trouble now—

"We were seeking to confirm or negate this statement," the black haired girl said, her eyes not leaving Tohru's face for a second.

"So, what—are you really trying to tell us you live there?" the boy demanded.

"Yes—my mother is the housekeeper. We both live there," Tohru admitted hesitantly. 

The three of them looked at each other than the blonde one stepped forward. Tohru flinched, expecting to be punched into the ground, but instead felt a hand laid gently on her shoulder. 

She looked up in surprise into a smile that, if not exactly warm, wasn't unfriendly. "I'm Uo-chan, or Uotani Arisa. This is Hanajima Saki, or Hana-chan for short, and that idiot over there is Kyou."

"Nice to meet you," Tohru said politely.

"We're in your homeroom," Arisu continued.

"She knows, doofus, she was there," Kyou interrupted. 

"Shut up, stupid. Its her first day, you can't expect her to remember everything!"

"Hey, who are you calling stupid?"

"I believe that would be you, stupid!"

"You want to fight?"

"Bring it on!"

"Ah—" Tohru watched the scene before her in bewilderment. 

"They fight all the time," Saki said. She'd drifted closer to Tohru without the other girl realising it. "Get used to it."

"Eh?" Tohru stared at her.

Saki gave her a grave smile. "We're your new best friends."

~~~

"And then Saki-chan's mother made us ice-cream sandwiches—and they said that they'll let me join their English presentation even though I've come into the class so late and haven't done any of the work."

Kyoko ruffled her daughter's hair. "I'm proud of you, hon. Sounds like you've made some good friends."

"I know!" Tohru beamed. "Can I ask them here sometime? You'd like them—"

"Of course," Kyoko stretched. "What a long day—and there goes that library light again."

"It's only Shigure," Tohru said. "I'll just go say good night to him."

"You don't want a torch or anything? Aren't you nervous, running through the house at this hour?"

"Its just Shigure, what's there to be worried about?" Tohru said, moving towards the door. She paused, studying her mother's expression. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I just … don't spend too much time talking to Shigure, okay?"

Her mother seemed to get an odd tone in her voice whenever Tohru mentioned Shigure. She'd tried to leave him out of their conversations as much as possible, in order not to bother her. She didn't understand it, but there was plainly something about Shigure that made the adults uncomfortable. Almost as thought they were afraid—

Shigure was in his favourite armchair by the window, wearing what looked like the same black suit he always wore. He put down _The Complete Sherlock Homes_ as she entered. "So, how was your first day at school?"

"It didn't start out well," Tohru admitted. "But I met some really nice people at the end of the day!" 

"Sounds interesting," Shigure said. "Tell me about them."

Enthusiastically Tohru told him about her new friends. "Saki is deep and perceptive … and Arisu is so athletic! She says I can call her Uo-chan! And Kyou—he acts really tough but he got mad when he found out that Akeiko just left me at lunchtime. He said he's going to show me where all my classes are."

"That's great Tohru. I'm glad your first day back went well."

Tohru thought Shigure sounded a little bit … off. "Is something wrong?"

"I guess I'm a little worried that with all your great new friends, you'll forget me," Shigure said, with a smile to disguise his seriousness. 

"I wouldn't do that!" Tohru protested. "You're the first friend I made here—I'll always remember that."

"You promise?"

Before Tohru could say another word, there was loud crash from upstairs. The lights in the library flickered momentarily. 

Tohru squeaked in fright as another discordant crash was heard. "What is that?"

"Hiro—" Shigure whispered. 

Tohru looked up at him and was astonished to see that he'd let all traces of joviality slide. She's often caught a sense of hidden sadness in his manner; masked but not hidden by the cheerfulness with which he always spoke. She'd never seen it this obvious though—he looked as though he were a hundred years older than she was, not the one year she knew he was. 

"Shigure?"

He blinked at her, and she was certain that he'd forgotten she was present. Then he grinned at her, attitude changing so quickly it was as if she was looking at a different person. "Guess you're going meet another one of this house's peculiarities Tohru!"

"Eh?"

She hadn't a chance to question him further because her mother called to her from the hall.

"Tohru? Are you all right?"

"I'm in here!" Tohru called, throwing the door open. 

Kyoko hugged her tightly. "I'm glad you're all right. I heard a crash and thought maybe a bookcase had landed on you—"

"I'm fine mother—" Tohru wasn't surprise to find that Shigure had disappeared again. 

"What happened? What was that noise?" 

"I don't know. I was in here talking to Shigure and—"

Another crash came from the upstairs followed in quick succession by a series of loud thumps.

"What the hell—" Kyoko exclaimed, darting up the stairs. "It better not be intruders—"

Tohru dashed after her. She was in time to see her mother throw the door to the upstairs drawing room open—and pause. 

Tohru cautiously peered round the doorway. The room was a mess. The low table had been pushed over, scattering books and shattering a large vase. The shelves had been toppled and one of the framed photos on the wall had fallen, the glass smashed completely. 

And there was no one there. 

Kyoko and Tohru studied the room in silence. 

"What should we do?"

"Leave it," Kyoko decided. "I'll phone Hatori in the morning, tell him what happened. Buts it's too late to deal to this mess tonight. You need to get to bed." 

"But—" Tohru was incredulous. This didn't make sense—they'd seen no-one leave—and the room certainly hadn't been this way before—

"Hatori warned me about this," Kyoko said, shutting the door firmly. "He said that old houses like this one shift over time, the boards become warped and such and that one of the rooms upstairs is in such at state that they can't keep the furniture in it undamaged for very long."

"But—"

"It's an old house, sweetie. That's all there is to it. Now what do you say to a glass of warm milk and bed?"

Lying in bed with the covers tucked up to her chin, Tohru reflected that her mother had very cleverly changed the subject. Still, if there was something her mother wasn't telling her it was probably for a good reason. The only alternative explanation for the room that Tohru could think of was that the rumours were right—the house was haunted.

She shivered. "Don't be silly," she told herself. "Haunted houses are scary—not beautiful, like this one."

With that thought she settled back to go to sleep. Only one thought disturbed her rest. 

Shigure had said she was about to meet another of the house's peculiarities—so what was the first?


	3. three

****

Love Remains 3.

~~~~~~~~

By girl_starfish

"Is something wrong, Tohru?"

Saki might be a lot quieter than Arisu, but Tohru doubted she ever had trouble being heard. Her quiet tones managed to wrest attention in a way even Kyou might envy. Her question, simply though it was, was enough for Arisu to let off strangling Kyou and peer at her anxiously. Even Kyou, standing aloof and massaging his neck, was giving her an appraising look. 

Unused to receive so much attention, Tohru blushed. "Its nothing."

"Those idiot barbie-dolls giving you trouble?" Arisu flexed her wrists.

"Nothing like that!" Tohru said hastily before Arisu could send the school nurse a few more visitors. "Its just –something strange happened last night."

"Is it to do with the house?" 

Tohru nodded. "Hatori-san explained it but I still can't help wondering—" she told them what had happened. "I don't know if the house is haunted but the way the furniture was smashed—it looks as though a person had to do it." She started suddenly realising how odd this would seem. "It probably sounds foolish to you—forget I said anything—"

"Tohru-kun," Saki said serenely. "None of us think your ideas are foolish. As a matter of fact, I have some small psychic powers of my own. Needless to say, I am not likely to laugh at you for believing in ghosts."

"None of us are," Arisu said. "I broke into the place a few years back on a dare—I'd never been so scared in my life. And tomato-head over there has actually met the ghost."

"Eh?" Tohru stared at Kyou. "You have?"

"I was just a kid," Kyou said. "It was when the Souma's still lived in the house. My Dad and I were staying with my grandparents who had the house across the river—you know, their garden backs onto ours. Anyway I had no one to play with and my father had forbidden me from playing with the Soumas."

"You never did tell us what your father has against the Soumas," Arisu commented. 

"So what, you think its any of your business?" Kyou bristled. 

"Answer the question, lame-brain!"

"Make me, hag-face!"

"I don't mind if you don't tell us that part of the story, Kyou," Tohru said hastily. "But . . . you really saw a ghost?"

Kyou looked as though he'd changed his mind about wanting to tell the story, but nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"Well, he never actually saw anything—"

"Shut up, you!"

Saki quickly cut that argument in the bud. "Uo-chan, this is Kyou's story. You can tell yours later."

Mollified Kyou continued. "So, as I was saying before some idiot interrupted, I wasn't allowed to play with the Soumas. My grandparents were pretty elderly, and my father was away on business so I was left to my own devices. With nothing better to do I spent most of my time climbing the trees by the river. From there I could see all over the Souma property. The house seemed to be full of people, coming and going—to me, all alone, it seemed like paradise. The garden was neater then than it is now, but even then it was a maze of hiding places, trees to climb, places to explore—but it was the Soumas themselves that attracted me most. 

I'll admit, I was jealous. I wanted nothing more that to be on their side of the river," Kyou laughed harshly and bitterly. "I wanted to be part of their family. And then, for a while, I was."

"What happened?" Tohru was listening, rapt. Even Arisu had settled down to give Kyou her full attention. 

"I came downstairs one morning to find Shigure and Ayame trying to fish a tennis ball out of the river—it had drifted over to our bank. I threw it back to them. Ayame was keen to get back to his game of tennis with Hatori but Shigure stayed behind to talk to me. 

'He'd noticed me around—when I knew him better he said that he'd thought I was one of the house's ghosts at first. He invited me into the garden—there's a way you can go between them, through the trees, you see. From then on I was constantly at the Soumas'. I was in awe of Hatori and Ayame—I was very little of course. Kagura seemed to have some sort of fixation with me, when she wasn't dressing Momiji in girl's clothes, she was trying to convince me to play 'Weddings' with her. The one time I tried to play with Yuki the brat fell over and his mother yelled at me. And the way Momiji followed me around like some sort of pet was equalled only by the way I followed Shigure."

Arisu snorted. "I thought you were too cool to look up to anyone."

"I was seven," Kyou said defensively. "And even though he was older than me, Shigure never talked down to me. He even helped me to hide from Kagura."

"That was how it happened, wasn't it?" Saki said. 

"Yeah," Kyou sighed. "It was a just another day. I'd waited for my grandparents to settle down to their after lunch nap then climbed across the river . . ."

~~~~~~

Carefully, tongue stuck out in concentration, Kyou slid the door behind him shut. He'd been very quiet—Hatori's father seemed to take as dim a view of Kyou's presence within the house as Kyou's own father, and if he was found he might be sent home. But his entrance had not been noted. Kyou looked cautiously about him. He'd spent three hours playing tea parties with Kagura yesterday before Shigure had rescued him and he was in no hurry to repeat the experience. 

But the only person in the library was Yuki, lying on the sofa with a duvet around him and a pile of books and glasses around him. 

"You can't be sick again," Kyou said. 

Yuki looked up from the book he was reading with a glare. "Oh. It's you."

They had tried being nice to each other, when they'd first met, but it hadn't worked. 

"Where's Shigure?"

"Studying. Hatori's coaching him in Physics." 

"How long will they be?"

"Who knows? Shigure's really bad at it. They could be ages." Yuki turned back to his book. 

Kyou hesitated. He didn't want to go home—it was so boring. But he didn't know what he wanted to do instead—

"Hey, Yuki! You want to play croquet with me?" Ayame stuck his head round the library door. "Hey there, Kyou."

"No," said Yuki. 

"Come on," Ayame coaxed. "Mother said you were allowed to get up today—and its nice outside."

"I don't want to."

"Suit yourself," Ayame said, heading off down the corridor. "Don't blame me for trying to make you do something fun."

Kyou ran after Ayame. "I'll play croquet with you."

"Thanks Kyou but I really just wanted to do something with my little brother," Ayame said, flicking his long silvery hair over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway. "Man, this house is so dull!"

Kyou trailed after Ayame uncertainly. He didn't dislike Yuki's older brother but Ayame was so lively that Kyou somehow felt inadequate next to him. And while Ayame could be funny and entertaining, Kyou could never quite rid himself of the suspicion that Ayame was laughing at him . . . He didn't always get Ayame's jokes, not like Shigure seemed to. 

Ayame knocked on the door of the downstairs study. "There's a visitor here for Shigure."

Hatori opened the door suspiciously. "Ayame, we're trying to work here."

Kyou could see through the gap in the door behind Hatori that the study floor was littered with pages and mathematical textbooks. In the midst of this confusion was a glum looking Shigure. He waved to Kyou as he saw him but Hatori swiftly blocked the doorway. 

"Sorry, Kyou, but Shigure really needs to be studying," Hatori said in a tone that brooked no arguments. "You can visit us tomorrow."

"Tomorrow!" Shigure whined. "But Ha-san—"

"Tomorrow," Hatori said firmly. "And Ayame, don't even think of suggesting a study break—"

Ayame pouted. "Lucky you're too darn cute to be mad at, Hatori. Otherwise—"

Hatori shut the door. 

With a sigh, Ayame sat on the foot of the staircase. He stared moodily at the closed door. "I've never seen you offer to help with my homework—" He sighed again then noticed Kyou, who was watching him. "What do you want, squirt?"

"What's with you?" Kyou asked. "You're acting as though he's your boyfriend or something—"

Ayame stared at him. A faint pink brushed his cheeks. Then he stood up and yelled "Kagura! Kyou's here!"

There was an excited squeal from the kitchen.

Kyou ran. 

He shot up the stairs as if his life depended on it. "Ayame, you jerk!" he yelled as he skidded down the hallway. 

Ayame laughed. "She's on her way Kyou!"

Desperately Kyou looked about for a place to hide. The attic stairway was just ahead and he made for it—about to charge up the stairs he paused instead. There was a cupboard he'd never noticed standing ajar below the stairs—

"Kyou! Play weddings with me!"

That made up his mind. Kyou ducked into the cupboard, pulling it shut behind him. Just in time by the sounds of things, he heard the heavy thunk as Kagura ran up the stairs only a few moments later. 

There were a few more thumps as Kagura pushed over various items of the attic furniture—"Kyou, come out and play with meeeeeeeee!"—and finally the thump of Kagura descending the staircase. 

"Is Kyou here?" he heard Momiji ask. 

"He's hiding somewhere. Come on, we'll have to find him."

Kyou felt rather bad about hiding from Momiji, but there was no way he was going to be subjected to one of Kagura's games again. He waited until the house was quiet and then pushed the door open.

Except it didn't open. 

Kyou tried again, pushing harder against the door. Kicking it didn't work. He abandoned his attempt to hide from Kagura and beat his fists against the door. 

"Let me out! Help! Someone! I'm stuck in the cupboard! Let me out!"

No one came. 

Kyou's fists were raw from beating against the door, and his throat tired. He leaned against the door disconsolately. Someone would have to find him eventually, wouldn't they? Someone would come—

He choked, scrubbing a hand across his eyes. What if they didn't? What if they thought he'd gone home and he was stuck here? Maybe 50 years later some workmen doing renovations would find his skeleton like in the story Shigure had told him . . .

How long had he been there anyway? It felt like hours . . . 

Kyou was tired and his head hurt. 

He sniffled, and tried not to think about skeletons and cupboards. He missed his grandparents, he wished he was at home . . .

A cool hand brushed his forehead, but Kyou was too exhausted to care. 

"It's all right, little one. I won't let anything happen to you—you'll be all right. Rest now."

The voice was gentle, concerned. Kyou trusted it completely. He slept. 

"—telling you I heard something."

"It's late Shigure. Everyone is either asleep or downstairs—where we should be."

There was a cool pressure on his forehead. Kyou frowned, unwilling to leave his cosy nest of sleep. 

"Come on little one—time to wake up."

"Don' wanna," Kyou muttered, sitting up sleepily. He was surprised to find himself in pitch-blackness—where was he?

"Kyou?" That sounded like Shigure. "Kyou, are you up here?"

The cupboard—He remembered. "Shigure! Shigure--I'm in here! I'm stuck in the cupboard!"

"Kyou!" He could hear Shigure's footsteps get closer, then a tug at the cupboard door. "You're in here?"

"Let me out! Please!"

"Ha-san, the door's locked. I can't open it—"

Kyou froze. Locked—it couldn't be—"Don't leave me here! Please, don't leave me!"

Hatori's voice, firm and authoritative. "There are keys downstairs. I'll bring them up. You talk to him—calm him down."

"It's okay, Kyou," Shigure told him. "Hatori is going to get the key. You're going to be fine."

Kyou nodded. He was going to be fine—just like the lady had told him. 

"How on earth did you get in here anyway?"

Kyou explained. "So I had to hide from Kagura, and then I couldn't get out."

"You certainly picked a good hiding place—its eleven o'clock, Kyou. Everyone else has gone to bed."

"My grandparents—"

"—Will be worried sick," Shigure said. "I'll take you home, right away. Here's Ha-san with the keys—"

Hatori couldn't find the right key, but he had a screwdriver which he used to undo the lock. Kyou was never so relieved to see Hatori's stern expression. "Thanks so much for letting me out! I was sure I was going to be trapped in their like the man in the tower in the story—"

Hatori frowned at Shigure. "This is your fault, you know. You tell him all sorts of spooky stories, scare the poor kid half to death—"

"It'll take more than one of my stories to scare Kyou," Shigure said. "Come on, Kyou, I think that deserves a cup of hot chocolate before I take you home."

Sitting up in the Soumas' kitchen, drinking hot chocolate with Hatori and Shigure, Kyou felt very grown up. He was even slightly sorry when Shigure said they should get going although he didn't protest when Shigure carried him piggyback to his grandparent's house. His head lolling against Shigure's shoulder, it was all he could do to keep his eyes open. 

"I've said it before," Shigure said as they walked down the moon lit street. "But I'll say it again—you are one tough kid, Kyou. That happened to me, I would be bawling my eyes out."

"She said it would be all right," Kyou said sleepily. "So I knew it would be."

"She?"

"She talked to me. I felt her . . ." Kyou frowned, as he realised he hadn't actually seen her. "She wasn't in the cupboard after I left though—"

"You talked to her—and she wasn't anyone you know from the house?" Shigure's voice was quick with interest. 

"No—Shigure? How come she was in the cupboard with me, but not there when you let me out?" Kyou asked.

Shigure was quiet for a few moments as they turned into his grandparent's drive. "Somethings are hard to explain, Kyou . . ."

"You think she was a ghost?"

"Does that worry you?"

Kyou thought about it. "But ghosts are supposed to be scary."

"She wasn't?"

"She was nice," Kyou said firmly. "I liked her. She was trying to help me. If she hadn't woken me up when you came upstairs I wouldn't have been able to call out to you--"

"You mean you didn't make that noise?"

"What noise?"

"I came upstairs because I could hear a thumping sound from the Attic—maybe she made the noise so that we could find you," Shigure slid Kyou off his back. They were at his grandparent's. "We can talk about it tomorrow. Try not to think about it too much, squirt."

His grandparents were so thrilled to have him back that they didn't ask too many questions. His father was less impressed. Shigure managed to make the whole thing sound as though it wasn't Kyou's fault, and he was sent upstairs with his grandmother to get ready for bed. 

Once in pyjamas he was allowed downstairs again to say goodnight and thank you to Shigure. Happily taking the stairs two at a time he was brought to an abrupt halt by the sounds of an argument. Cautious, Kyou crept close to the open door. 

"—thought I'd made it clear there was to be no intercourse between my family and that household."

"He's lonely," Shigure said determinedly. "And of all people, I would have thought you would understand us--"

"I understand only too well," his father said, the tone in his voice one of anger? Sorrow? Kyou wished he had stayed upstairs, but was unable to tear himself away. "Kisa was right about you all—you're a danger, the lot of you—"

"Kisa?" Shigure sounded puzzled. "What does she have to do with—oh." There was a pause before Shigure spoke again. "You know, he does look an awful lot like one of us—"

"Get out." Kyou had never heard his father sound so angry. "And if you dare say a word of this to anyone—"

Kyou ducked behind the grandfather clock in the hallway as his father and Shigure came into the hallway. Neither of them spoke as Shigure pulled on coat and shoes, but that silence was almost worse than his father's anger. 

"You will not have any further contact with my son," his father said, holding the door open. 

"Why not?" Shigure said. "After all, we're—"

"You have no claim on him," Kyou's father insisted. "None at all." 

Shigure hesitated, then shrugged. "You're making a mistake. Sooner or later you'll have to tell him—"

"Maybe so, but the time is not yet," his father didn't sound angry any more. Just sad and tired. "Leave us, please."

"I won't tell anyone," Shigure said. "If that's what you're worried about." He turned to leave. "Goodnight, Takeshi."

He knew his father's first name? Kyou frowned. Now would not be a good time to ask. His father was clearly lost in thought—the seven-year-old took the opportunity to slip back up the stairs to bed.

~~~~~~~

"And?"

"That's it," Kyou snapped, glaring at Arisu. 

"But Shigure said you could talk about it the next day—what happened then?" Tohru asked. 

"My father decided to take me on a week's holiday to visit one of his college friends that had kids my age," Kyou shrugged. "I didn't get a chance to talk to Shigure before we left. And when I got back—" He paused. "I knew something was wrong. As soon as we got back, my grandparents pulled my father into the lounge for a private conversation. I took that opportunity to go down to the garden. There were two men there, building a fence blocking off the garden from the river. I asked them what they were doing."

Kyou paused. "They said they were putting up the fence to stop children from playing in the river—that a boy had been drowned there just two days before." 

Tohru gasped. "Kyou—"

"You can imagine how upset I was," Kyou said. "Despite my father's disapproval, I insisted on going over to the Soumas' straight away. I was so relieved when Shigure answered the door. He told me everything. Ayame had gone out one night—there'd been an argument or something—and hadn't come back. Shigure was understandably upset—they'd been best friends after all. My father apologised, said he regretted what he'd said that night. Then Shigure—he said "You might be right. Maybe it is best to keep him out of this—to at least try."

"Keep you out of what?" Saki asked and Tohru guessed that this aspect of Kyou's story was new to her as well. 

Kyou shrugged. "Shigure told me that I shouldn't come and see them again—that it was better for me. I don't know what he meant—I haven't seen him since. My Father took a new job in a different city and we were there for a few years. By the time we moved back to take care of my grandparents the Soumas had left."

The bell rang then for the end of lunch break.

~~~~~~

Tohru wandered home more slowly than usual. She had so much to think about—could Kyou's story be true? Was the house actually haunted? And what could be bad enough to make someone as tough as Arisu scared?

"There you are!" her mother greeted her as she entered the kitchen. "I've been waiting for you—we have a lot of work to do, Tohru!"

"We do?" Tohru said.

"I got a phonecall from Hatori this morning," Kyoko explained. "We need to prepare 6 bedrooms and get this house tidied up for next week—the Souma family is coming to stay."


	4. four

****

Love Remains 4. 

~~~~~~~~~

By girl_starfish

In the week that followed Tohru and her mother dusted, polished, aired, scrubbed, vacuumed, straightened, washed and ironed. By the time the weekend rolled around, the house was looking gorgeous—and Tohru was exhausted. 

"I really appreciate all your help, you know," Kyoko said collapsing into an armchair. "I couldn't have done this without you, Tohru." She groaned. "I don't even want to think about making lunch—"

"Sandwiches?" Tohru suggested from her own armchair. She was too tired to be able to face cooking—

"The door bell?" Kyoko wondered as the bell sounded. "Who would be visiting us?"

Mystified Tohru jumped up to answer the door. 

The main door was at the end of the hallway. Tohru could see her reflection in the wooden panels that she passed, so shiny that they reflected the light from the stained glass windows framing the main doors, making the hallway appear much lighter and welcoming. At times like this it was hard to imagine that the house could ever be haunted—

"Uo-chan? Hana-chan?" she blinked at her friends. "What are you doing here?"

"Yo," Arisu held up a shopping bag. She'd discarded her school uniform in favour of jeans and a t-shirt. Beside her stood Saki, dressed in a black corset top and skirt that accentuated her pale skin. "We brought food."

"Knowing how busy you and your mother must be," Saki said, stepping past Tohru into the house, "We thought you might appreciate something to eat so—"

"We made a picnic!" Arisu slapped Tohru on the back, following Saki inside. She paused inside the house. "This place looks so different in daylight—"

Saki looked around the house steadily, her dark eyes alert with interest. "Interesting."

"Eh?" Tohru turned from looking down the street. "Are you sensing something with your psychic gifts?"

"This house holds a lot of memories," Saki said. "It is unusually receptive to psychic influences." She placed a hand on the wooden panels. "Sorrow, joy, worry, laughter, love—these walls have seen a lot of life."

Tohru stared at her. "You can feel that?"

"Hey." Tohru jumped as Arisu lent over her to look out the front door. "You expecting someone else?"

"Ah—"

"Kyou couldn't come with us," Saki said, pushing the door shut. "He has a martial arts tournament this afternoon."

"Oh," said Tohru, blushing. 

"We going to stand here all day?" Arisu said. "Let's get on with this."

~~~~~~

Tohru was right. Her mother and her friends got on like a house on fire. 

They'd taken a blanket out on to the lawn and were eating in the shade at the side of the house, beside the rose arbour and the lily pond. The day couldn't be nicer, and Tohru thought she couldn't remember being happier. 

"You made all this yourselves?" Kyoko asked Saki and Arisu. "Tohru, you don't want a couple of adopted sisters, do you?"

Tohru laughed. "That would be too cool! I always wanted a sister!"

"Me too," Arisu said. "Being an only child sucks."

"I'd offer you one of mine," Saki said gravely. "But the last time I tried to give them away I got grounded." She took another delicate sip of tea as the others stared at her. "It was a joke."

With Saki's serious expression it was impossible to tell. 

Kyoko smiled. "Hey, I've got an idea. What do you guys say to a sleepover tonight—to thank you for your lovely picnic?"

"That would be so cool!" Tohru squealed. 

"We can rent movies, I'll make my famous apple pancakes—it'll be great!"

"We'll have to check with our parents," Saki said. 

"I'll show you where the phone is," Tohru said. "This way." She was practically bouncing as she led the way to the housekeeper's quarters. "Do you think they'll say yes?"

"I don't know . . . this house has a bad reputation—" Arisu shrugged.

"It does not feel threatening," Saki said. "My parents should let me come."

"Then I guess I've got to come—can't be the only one left out!"

"Come now," Kyoko laughed as she followed them into the kitchen. "You can't be scared of this old house."

In the modern kitchen, warmly decorated in rustic tones with a bunch of roses that Tohru had picked the day before on a vase on the table, it did seem absurd to be afraid.

"I guess its not everyone who can say they've spent the night in a haunted house," Arisu admitted. 

"That's true," Kyoko stretched. "I'll leave you girls to sort out the details. I might get started on the silverware." She ruffled her daughter's hair as she left. "Stay out of trouble, turnip."

Permission to stay the night was gained. Tohru grinned at her friends. "This is going to be so cool! What do you want to do first?"

"Actually," Saki said, turning her thoughtful gaze onto Tohru. "What do you say to investigating this house's past?'

"You mean you want to work out who the ghost is?" Arisu questioned. "I don't know—"

Tohru wavered. "Do we have to go looking for ghosts?"

"There is no reason to fear ghosts," Saki said. "They are merely manifestations of souls trapped in this world by unfulfilled desires. They can't hurt living people—most can't even interact with them. They need our help not our fear."

Arisu growled. "You say that after you saw what I did."

Tohru interrupted hastily. "I don't know if I really want to see a ghost—but I don't mind finding out about the house's past. And if we find something about a ghost, well, we could help it right? If its trapped here then we could set it free—couldn't we?"

"Its feasible," Saki said. "We should start researching." She tipped the contents of her backpack onto the table. "I brought a few books with me for reference purposes—"

"Parapsychology for the beginner—how to tell if your house is haunted—true ghost stories—" Arisu shook her head. "And people think you're morbid, Hana-chan."

Saki ignored her pointedly. "Are there any books around here about the house and family? An old homestead like this is bound to have something written about it."

"There are the photo albums in the drawing room," Tohru said. "And I think there's a family history or something in the library."

"I'll look at photos," Arisu volunteered. "Show me where the albums are."

Saki, Arisu and Tohru ended up carrying the photo albums into the kitchen. The drawing room was nice, but the dust covers draped over all the furniture gave the room a museum like feel. The kitchen was far more comfortable. 

"What a lot of stiffs!" Arisu commented, flicking through the photos. "Do none of these people know how to have fun?"

"That looks like Hatori," Tohru said. "He's so young!"

"Who else do you know?" 

"I don't see Ritsu anywhere—" Tohru said turning the page. "But that's Shigure, there."

"At least one of them knows how to smile."

"Tohru," Saki requested politely. "You mentioned something about a family history?"

"Of course!" Tohru jumped up. "I'll go and look for it."

The library was not empty. Shigure sat in the window seat, looking thoughtfully over the river. He smiled as Tohru entered. "Hello Tohru! Are those cute girls who were in the garden before friends of yours?"

"Uo-chan and Hana-chan," Tohru said. "They're going to stay the night."

"Really? You mean there will be three charming young women in this house?" Shigure's grin widened as Tohru blushed. "I don't know how to contain my joy."

"I'm looking for a history of the house—Hana-chan wants to find out more about the house's past, the ghost in particular." Tohru said quickly to cover her embarrassment. 

"You're ghost hunting then?" 

"Yes—you don't want to come with us, do you?" Tohru suggested. "You know a lot more about the house than we do—and you could meet Arisu and Saki!"

Shigure looked rather wistful as he replied. "Technically, I'm not allowed beyond the library—However, I can find you a good book."

Tohru watched impressed as Shigure expertly sorted through the library's contents.

"Nothing on this shelf, over here however—there's a chapter devoted to the house here that gives the early family history. Over here are a few books on the supernatural, there's more in the attic if you're interested. Frankly, this one could not be more dull, but there are a few points that are worth reading—chapter 3 on manifestations and what causes them is good. True ghost stories is totally inaccurate but amusing, and the best bits of Varner's Discourses on the paranormal are illegible due to Momiji using it as a teething toy when he was younger." Shigure's face was alive with interest as he weighed Tohru down with books. "This one, on the other hand—"

Tohru thought she'd never seen him so relaxed or happy. "Shigure—You really like books, don't you?"

He grinned at her, his smile crinkling up his eyes and making him look a lot younger—rather like a child who'd been told that Christmas would be coming twice and been handed a sack full of toys. "Whatever gave you that idea Tohru? This—" he waved a slim volume in the air "—is my piece de resistance. You'll have to hide it from Hatori, he hates it with a passion."

"The Pocket Guide to Real Haunted Houses in your vicinity?" Tohru looked from the book's title to Shigure who was grinning as if he'd just handed her a million dollars.

"We're on page 137," Shigure said. "Under unconfirmed hauntings."

"You should come and meet Hana-chan," Tohru said. "You two will get on well. She's psychic."

"Psychic?" Was it Tohru's imagination or was that alarm in Shigure's face? "I'm afraid I'm going to have to pass, Tohru. I need to get going soon."

"Thank-you for your help," Tohru said, struggling to hold all the books up. "I'm sure that these will be very useful."

Shigure nodded, a trace of wistfulness in his eyes as he watched her go. "Tohru," he said suddenly. "We're friends, right? You'll remember that?"

This was so unlike the collected Shigure she knew, that Tohru turned around to look at him. "What do you mean?"

Shigure laughed, ruffling his hair in an embarrassed fashion. "Oh, nothing. See you later, Tohru."

Unconvinced, Tohru turned to leave. 

"That's a lot of books," Arisu said, looking up as Tohru entered the kitchen, nudging the door shut behind her with her shoulder. 

"Shigure helped me find them," Tohru said, setting them down on the table where Arisu and Saki were working. Saki immediately began sorting through them. "Have you found anything interesting?"

"A picture of Kyou running from a girl dressed in a wedding dress," Arisu snickered. "And it looks as though someone went through one of the older albums with a pair of scissors and a grudge—some of the photos have had people cut out of them. But apart from that nothing. Maybe the ghost died of boredom."

"This is a serious investigation, Uo," Saki chastened her taller friend, without looking up from the pages of the book she was perusing. "Try to approach it in a suitable state of mind." 

"Who's this Shigure, then?" Arisu demanded.

"He's a Souma, but he doesn't live here. He comes by to use the library a lot," Tohru said. "What are you looking at Saki?"

The dark haired girl held up the Pocket Guide. "I think I've found something."

Tohru and Arisu listened as Saki read. 

"The Souma Homestead. Built late 1890s by the Souma family and members of the family still reside there."

"Must be an old book," Arisu snorted. "The Soumas moved out, what, a decade ago?"

Saki checked the book's publication date. "It was printed 12 years ago."

"That's not too out of date," Tohru said. "Keep on reading, Saki."

"The Souma family were a leading family in the town's society, prosperous and well respected. Control of the considerable family fortune is decided by the head of the family. In the past this was the oldest descendent of Souma Asato, the founder of the family fortune, and the builder of the house, but after the premature death of Souma Akito ended this line, the family has elected a head."

"Premature death?" Arisu wondered. "That sounds promising—hey, Tohru, throw me that family history."

"Reports of supernatural activity date from shortly after this time. A scandal rocked the Souma family, and they took every step to hush it up with the result that even after this much time has passed, the family refuses to discuss it. Newspaper accounts of this time reveal that two family members were killed by their cousin who was hung a month later for the double murder. There is not enough available evidence to speculate over whether the house is haunted by the victims of this crime, or the vengeful spirit of the murderer, but the disparity of the accounts of encounters with the house's supernatural inhabitants suggest that more than one ghost is present."

"More than one?" Tohru was dismayed.

Saki continued reading calmly. "Visitors to the house cite feelings of coolness, inexplicable movement of furniture, lights and other electrical appliances turning themselves on and off, even furniture being thrown around. The ghosts have even been seen, three guests claiming to have seen a pale woman standing by the gazebo, only to vanish at their approach, while another guest claims she was passed in a hallway by a pale young man in dark attire, whose cold gaze froze her where she stood." She put the book down momentarily. "That sounds like your ghost, Arisu."

"Shut up," Arisu commanded. "And keep reading."

Tohru edged nearer to Arisu for comfort. 

"Very well," Saki returned to the book. "The family refuses to comment and denies any supernatural presence within the house. However, the family fortune seems to have been under a blight since the hauntings began, with many family members leaving the house to live further afield. The house's history seems to weigh heavily upon those Soumas remaining in the homestead, with a history of accident and psychological stress following the house's inhabitants: At the time of printing, one resident of the house is undergoing treatment in a psychiatric hospital. There has been at least one violent death in the house since the murder, although this too has been covered up by the family. The Souma family will refuse permission to visit the house to people wanting to investigate paranormal phenomenon, however, the house and garden's are part of the Historic Places trust and tours can be arranged at the discretion of the current family head."

"Wow," Tohru said. She was no longer surprised her mother had sent her out of the room while talking to Hatori. "I can't believe that this house—" she shook her head. Of course, she couldn't deny the fact that the furniture in the upstairs drawing room had been thrown about just like the book said . . . "I wonder why Hatori told us it was just warped floorboards."

"Maybe he doesn't believe in ghosts," Arisu said. "Not everyone does, you know." She pushed the book she'd been flicking through across the table. "Look at this—Souma Akito ascended to the leadership of the family at the early age of 13. Despite ill health, he proved to be a skilful manager of the family accounts. It was under his guidance that the second wing was added—blah, blah, blah about the architecture—the entire family was shattered by the tragic death of Akito and his fiancée, and their fortunes never quite recovered." Arisu flicked the page over. "The author goes on to talk about the gabled windows and the Gothic influence in the stairways or something but there's a photo here—see." 

Tohru and Saki leaned forward to exam it. In the stiff-backed chair that stood at the head of the formal dining room, sat a young man, dressed in the formal clothes of a past age. He was pale and thin, but his obvious physical weakness was contrasted by the intensity and strength of the gaze with which he fixed the camera, at once dominating and scornful.

"She's beautiful," Saki breathed, and Tohru turned her attention to the girl standing beside the chair. Although dressed sedately and standing with her hands demurely clasped in front of her, the girl seemed to possess a strength of spirit barely contained in her slender form. Her long dark hair was left loose over her shoulders, and rebellion simmered in the eyes that were turned upon the camera.

"Don't know who the girl is, but that's Akito," Arisu said. "I'm betting she's the fiancée, and they're the ghosts. Makes sense doesn't it? A double murder—and the tragic loss of Akito and his fiancée."

"Anyway we could check this?" Saki said. 

"If Shigure's still here, we could ask him," Tohru said. "Come on."

But the library was empty. 

"Too bad," Tohru said. "You guys would really like Shigure."

"What's up, Saki?" Arisu asked. "You getting psychic vibes or something?"

Saki had gone very still, apparently in deep concentration. "This room has a strong presence to it—very strong."

Tohru edged closer to Arisu. "You think there's a ghost here?"

"People often leave traces of themselves or their emotions in places where they were frequently in life, or where they felt very strong emotions," Saki said. "It feels as though someone liked this room a lot—"

"Whatever," Arisu picked a book off the shelf, flicked through it and replaced it. "So, what are we looking for?"

"A family history—something that would record the births and deaths of all the family members," Tohru said, examining the shelves that Shigure had taken the history of the house from. "Arisu, do you want to look at that case, and I'll look at these. Saki—"

Saki was off in her own world. She seemed to be giving the chair Shigure usually sat in a very close inspection—

"Ah," Tohru said. 

"Just leave her," Arisu shrugged. "When she has one of her psychic moments, she doesn't notice anything but what she wants to notice."

The shelves were examined, but to no avail. "You've found nothing approximating a family tree?"

"They have to have one somewhere," Tohru said. "There must be somewhere we haven't looked. Maybe the drawing room—"

Thud!

Arisu and Tohru jumped. 

The book that had fallen from the table, lay in the centre of the floor. A breeze, lifted the curtains behind it, playing with the pages. 

"Someone left the window open," Tohru said, going to close it. "How silly—you know for a moment I thought—"

"We had a ghost?" Arisu laughed. "Yeah, me too."

Tohru smiled as she bent to pick up the book—then paused, her expression becoming one of puzzlement.

"Is something wrong?"

"The page the book was open at—it's a register of Souma births and deaths."

"Freaky," Arisu peered over her shoulder. 

"Perhaps a little too coincidental," Saki said, startling them. "Well, shall we take a look?"

"Here's Akito," Tohru said. "Died aged 18—'life cut tragically short.'"

"Look at this," Saki pointed to another name. "Souma Rin, died the same day—aged 17, 'sorely missed.'"

"Doesn't tell us how they died but it has to be them," Arisu said. "Hey, look at this."

A name on the same line as Akito and Rin's had been methodically and completely blacked out. 

"You think this was done purposely? Like the photo albums?"

"It would seem that way," Saki said. 

Tohru had read ahead. "Look at this—Souma Hiro! When I heard the ghost throwing things around upstairs, I was in here with Shigure. I think he said 'Hiro'—"

"Hiro died young—look, aged 18." Arisu pointed out. 

"Here's Ritsu—he was a few years older," Tohru said. 

"This is interesting—this is about the same time. Souma Kisa, unknown. Looks like she's been missing for 17 years."

"Here's the Ayame that Kyou talked about," Saki said. "Drowned, aged 17. 'Taken from us too soon."

"He was Hatori's age—how sad," Tohru said, tracing the line along to Hatori's entry. 

And paused. 

Next to Hatori's birth date and name was a neat entry. 

Souma Shigure.

Died aged 17, cause or causes unknown.

__

Remembered fondly.


	5. five!

****

Love Remains 5.

~~~~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish.

It was very lucky that Arisu and Saki had chosen that night to sleep over—Tohru did not think she would ever have been able to get to sleep without their presence in her room, mutely reassuring her. 

Kyoko had commented on her lack of colour at teatime and the tendency of even slight noises to make her jump hadn't helped matters. Despite the efforts of her friends and mother to distract her, Tohru was pretty close to being a nervous wreck. 

It was much later now. 

Shadows hung over most of Tohru's room, and the light from beneath the door was a pleasant reminder that she was not alone—as if the steady breathing of Arisu and Saki, in sleeping bags beside her bed, wasn't reminder enough.

Saki and Arisu had fallen asleep ages ago. Tohru hadn't, her mind kept returning to the discoveries of the afternoon. There had been a murder in her house. The house was haunted. Shigure was dead. 

Shigure was dead.

She'd talked to him, laughed with him, liked him—and all that time he'd been dead. She couldn't resist a shiver. That scared her more than anything else—that Shigure who could be so lively could be dead aged 17 to cause or causes unknown. 

It changed everything. 

Tohru played over all their meetings in her mind. The way he'd looked, the way he'd said things—she knew now why he always wore the same suit and why Hatori wouldn't believe she'd seen him. 

Hatori—

Tohru frowned. From what Kyou had said, Hatori, Ayame and Shigure had been best friends. It couldn't be easy loosing two best friends within days of each other—and from the sound of things, it wasn't easy for Shigure either. 

Her bedroom door opened slightly. "Tohru? You awake?"

"Mother?"

"I seem to have a spare cup of hot chocolate," Kyoko said softly from the doorway. "You want it?"

The chocolate was warm and comforting. Tohru felt a bit braver after finishing it. 

"How are you doing?" Kyoko asked, softly. So that they wouldn't disturb Arisu and Saki they had the table lamp on rather than the kitchen light, and the soft light accentuated Kyoko's light hair, infusing it with its own golden glow. She looked like the beneficent fairy from a children's' story. Tohru was comforted by her presence. 

"You know?"

"I saw the books you left out, I knew you had to have found out. I'm sorry I didn't warn you, Tohru—"

"Why didn't you?"

"Well, you seemed so happy to have a friend, that I thought maybe it didn't matter—" Kyoko reached out to brush Tohru's fringe out of her eyes. "From what I learnt from you and Ritsu-san, Shigure seemed nice enough. Besides, ghost or not, nothing could prevent me from feeding him his own intestines if he harmed so much as a hair on your head." Kyoko kissed the top of Tohru's head. "Can you forgive me?"

"Of course!" 

Kyoko hugged her daughter. "That's my girl! We'll see this job out yet!"

Her mother hadn't told her . . . because she thought Tohru might be afraid, Tohru realised suddenly. And if she asked, her mother would quit the job, no matter what anyone thought of her—but Kyoko couldn't afford to give up this job. No matter what—they had to see this out. 

"Are you looking forward to meeting the rest of the family tomorrow?" Kyoko asked. "Hatori tells me that Yuki is your age, Kagura two years older and Momiji a year younger."

"It's those three, Hatori-san, and Ritsu-san, right?" Tohru asked. 

"And another little girl—Momo I think. Quite a party," Kyoko drained her cup and put it on the bench. "You'll need plenty of sleep for tomorrow."

That was a hint.

Tohru kissed her mother goodnight and returned to her bed.

She was no longer so scared she realised. Now she'd had time to think about it, she could see that her mother was right about one thing—Shigure hadn't been threatening. She'd liked him, trusted him almost immediately. The thought that he was dead still made her feel cold and shivery, but when she thought about it, it wasn't Shigure himself that bothered her.

Tohru sighed, drawing the blankets over her head. It was too much to take in in one evening. Maybe things would be clearer in the morning . . .

On the edge of sleep, she frowned. Saki had said ghosts were souls trapped by unfulfilled desires. But Shigure seemed so nice—what could possibly be holding him in the house?

Unable to answer the question, Tohru fell asleep.

~~~~~~~

"Nice to see you managed to make it out of bed, sleepy head," Kyoko teased, as Tohru wandered out of bed the next morning. "Lucky we decided to leave you some pancakes!"

"They smell delicious," Tohru said sitting down at the table, trying to straighten her sleep-mussed hair. The others had obviously been up for some time, they were dressed and her mother was at the stove making the last of the pancakes.

"They don't just smell delicious," Arisu said, pushing the plate over to Tohru. "Have some cream, they're best that way."

Glancing up at the clock Tohru was dismayed to see that they were already well into the morning. "Oh no—the cleaning! We're not going to have enough time to finish before the Soumas get here—"

"Relax, Tohru. Uo-chan and Hana-chan have volunteered to stay and help us out," Kyoko laughed, passing the latest batch of pancakes to the table. 

Tohru was not surprised to see her mother using her friend's nicknames. "Really? You guys are the best!"

"It was the least we could do," Saki said, looking up from the book she was reading—Paranormal Activity and You. "You have been so hospitable to us."

Saki and Arisu were as good as their word. Saki took care of the breakfast dishes, while Arisu and Tohru's mother started on the yardwork. Tohru was given the task of picking fresh flowers to decorate the inside rooms—she suspected she'd been given this task as the one that meant she'd spend the least amount of time inside. Her suspicions were confirmed when Saki finished the dishes in time to help Tohru put the flowers in vases. 

"Saki?" Tohru asked as she arranged the roses in an oriental vase on the dining room mantelpiece. "I was wondering—does this room have any traces of the past? It always makes me feel so solemn—"

Saki considered the question. "Not strong traces, no. But this room has obviously been reserved for serious business—maybe you're receptive to psychic influences."

"I don't think so," Tohru said, finishing the arrangement to her satisfaction. "After all, I thought Shigure was just an ordinary boy—"

Saki turned her dark eyes on Tohru. "Are you all right this morning? Last night you seemed pretty upset—"

"I haven't quite decided," Tohru said with a smile. "But I think I'll be fine."

She was. In the hurry to get the house presentable, Tohru had no time to be scared, not that she would have been—the house looked warm and welcoming with all the dust covers removed and the curtains in every room opened. She also had the prospect of meeting the Souma family to look forward to. By the time Arisu and Saki left, Tohru was too busy getting into her best dress to feel remotely worried. 

"Do you think they'll be friendly?" Tohru asked.

"I'm sure they will be," Kyoko said, straightening her hair in front of the mirror. "After all, Ritsu-san and Hatori-san have been very considerate."

All that was left then was to carry the lunch they'd made through to the dining room and wait. 

Tohru sat at the dining room window, looking out over the garden. Every little noise made her think that they'd arrived—"What time did Hatori-san say they would be here?"

"Early afternoon, around lunchtime," Kyoko said, amused. "That's only the third time you've asked—maybe you should go for a walk, do something to calm yourself."

Tohru looked out the window. She could see the library across the garden. Maybe she should go visit Shigure—

It was just at that moment that the doorbell rang. The Soumas had arrived. 

Straightening her skirt one last time, Tohru hurried after her mother to the front door. Hatori was first inside, shaking hands with Kyoko and Tohru. He looked more solemn then ever in a dark grey suit and coat. Ritsu followed him, looking rather anxious under his smile. Tohru greeted him politely, trying to restrain herself from peering behind him to see the last four members of the party.

At last he stepped aside and Tohru could see—

"Ah! She's so cute!"

Tohru looked down in some confusion, trying to work out why there was a blond boy wrapped around her. "Uh—"

"Momiji!"

Whining loudly the blond boy was hauled away. "Not fair—I was only saying hello—"

"That is not how you say hello!" the grey haired boy who had pulled the younger boy away, turned to Tohru with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about my cousin. He tends to be rather impulsive—"

"Yuki-kun is meeeeean!" the blond kid wailed. 

"Hwah," Tohru said. 

The boy facing her had to be the most beautiful person Tohru had encountered in her life. His hair was a silvery grey, smooth and fine, cut to fall over his face in a way that was both elegant and intriguing—half concealing, then suddenly falling aside to reveal his eyes. Violet and larger than usual for a guy, his eyes were captivating, hinting at depths of feeling yet revealing nothing. His skin tone was pale, and his frame slight, giving him a delicate, almost ethereal appearance. His voice was soft yet compelling. 

"You must be Honda Tohru," he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you—"

"No, the pleasure is all mine!" Tohru said, flushing as she realised she'd been staring, and bowing clumsily and hastily. "I've been looking forward to meeting all of you for a long time!"

"Is that so?" he smiled again, gesturing to his companions. "You'll already have gathered that this is Momiji, but I'm Souma Yuki, and these are my cousins, Souma Kagura, and Souma Momo."

Tohru bowed hastily again. "Its nice to meet you at last! Kyou's told me about you—"

"Kyou?" Kagura stepped forward, her grey eyes alight with interest. "He's here?"

"Really?" Momiji let off complaining in order to bounce up to Tohru again. "Kyou's back? Are you friends with him Tohru?"  


"Yes," Tohru found it impossible not to smile at Momiji. His large brown eyes and cheerful expression made him very cute—it would be very difficult to stay mad at him. "He's in my class at school."

"Really?" Kagura didn't sound very thrilled. 

"It will be strange meeting old acquaintances," Yuki said. "I wonder if he's changed."

Momo hovered at the door. She was also extremely cute like her brother, but seemed to lack his impetuosity. Tohru smiled at her warmly. 

"Momo-san, would you like me to help you carry your luggage to your bedroom?"

"We'll have lunch before we get settled in," Hatori decided. "Come on, let's not keep Honda-san waiting."

Tohru was kept very busy that afternoon, helping Momo unpack, finding Kagura an extension cord for her hair dryer, cleaning up Momiji's mess, making Ritsu a cup of tea and fetching Hatori a newspaper. 

It was with relief then that she slipped inside the library door. It wasn't that she didn't like the Soumas, but it was a little overwhelming being confronted with so many new people at once—particularly when they, like Momiji and Kagura, wanted to cross-examine you on every aspect of your knowledge of Kyou. She was looking forward to being able to put her feet up and maybe chat with Shigure—

She paused on the library threshold. 

The library was occupied—and not by Shigure. 

"Oh," said Tohru. 

Yuki looked up, his expression as politely surprised. "Hello again, Tohru-san. I'm not disturbing you am I?'

"N-no," Tohru said. "I was just surprised. I didn't expect to see you here."

"I didn't bring much with me so it didn't take me long to unpack," Yuki said, turning to the shelf he was examining. 

He was obviously planning to be here a while. Tohru decided she would be better off going back to her room. "I'll leave you to it—"

"Actually, Tohru-san, before you go would you mind doing me a favour?"

He wanted a favour from her? Tohru felt her cheeks redden. "Not at all—anything I can do to help!"

"Thank-you," Yuki smiled, and Tohru felt her heart leap. "I'm looking for the family photo albums—not the official ones that we keep in the drawing room, but the one's taken for the family—when we still lived here."

"I haven't seen those—" Tohru said. "Although, I can remember seeing some photo albums somewhere—"

"If it's a bother, don't worry about it," Yuki said. "I'm sure I can find them myself."

"It's no bother!" Tohru said. "I'd be interested to see the photos too—"

She blinked. It looked as though the cupboard under the window seat directly behind Yuki had just swung open on its own accord . . . 

"Tohru?" Yuki questioned. 

"I know," Tohru suggested moving quickly over to the cupboard. "Why don't we start looking here?"

The cupboard contained a row of photo albums, neatly lined up. 

"These are them," Yuki said, pulling out the albums. "Thank-you, Tohru-san. You're a marvel."

"It was nothing," Tohru said. "And no san-please—it makes me feel so old."

Yuki laughed. "In that case, please call me Yuki." He flipped through one album and quickly discarded it. "Too old," He explained.

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Tohru asked.

"My brother Ayame—he died ten years ago from Tuesday," Yuki said. "That's partly the reason we've come back you know—the family is having a commemoration service to remember all those we've lost."

"That's tomorrow, isn't it?" Tohru said. "Hatori-san invited my mother and I to attend but we don't want to intrude—"

"You won't be, though I doubt the ceremony will be very meaningful for an outsider," Yuki said. "Our family considers the past very important."

"I see," Tohru flicked through a photo album. "Hey, here's Shigure and Hatori—and if they're here then Ayame should also be around."

"That's him there," Yuki pointed to a smiling boy with silvery hair, even lighter in colour than his own. "That's Ayame."

"He's very handsome," Tohru said. "He looks like an interesting person."

"He was," Yuki said. 

Tohru gasped at her thoughtlessness. "I'm so sorry! I forgot—I—I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay, Tohru. It was a long time ago," Yuki turned the page of the album, smiling sadly. "I was very little then—I didn't know my brother well. I was very sick when I was little, there was a good chance that I would not make it past ten and I knew it. I was very selfish back then—I only cared about myself, and I envied other people that weren't always sick. Ayame was the exact opposite of me—always lively, always full of energy." Yuki traced a picture of his brother waving energetically at the camera, one armed looped around the neck of a reluctant looking Yuki. "It was natural I suppose that I would resent him. Every time he tried to make friends with me, I turned him away. I never thought that—" Yuki paused. When he spoke again his voice was tinged with bitterness. "It's ironic isn't it, that of the two of us, the one that lived was the one that everyone expected to die, while Ayame—" 

"No one could have known what would happen," Tohru said. "It's not your fault."

Yuki blinked at her. For a moment she thought he saw shock written in his eyes—as if he'd forgotten she was there. Then it was hidden, Yuki resuming his cool, collected expression. "You don't want to listen to all of this, Tohru," he said, with a polite smile. "I'm sorry to have troubled you—"

"Not at all!" Tohru said hastily. "I understand perfectly! My father died when I was very little—I hardly even remember him. I often wonder what it would have been like to know him and I wish things had been different. But I am very glad for the time I did get to spend with him and the memories I have of him! Uh—" she blushed, realising how silly she sounded. "I'm sorry, Yuki-san, I tend to get carried away—"

Yuki stared at her, then smiled slowly. "I don't mind," he said, turning back to the photo album. "How old were you when your father died?"

"Eight."

"I was seven when Ayame died," Yuki frowned at the page of photos he held. "Sometimes I have trouble remembering what he looked like—there are so many things I've forgotten. I can't remember what his voice sounded like anymore—"

"I can't remember what colour my father's eyes were," Tohru said. "My mother tells me they were blue, but I don't remember them."

"Can't you find a photograph?" Yuki asked. 

"It was a house fire," Tohru said. "We lost everything." She paused a moment then said, "Have you asked Hatori?"

"Eh?"

"Hatori and Ayame were best friends—he can tell you what your brother was like better than anyone!" Tohru said. "Maybe—"

"There you are!" Momiji chirped, pouncing on Yuki. "What are you doing?" He peered interestedly at the albums. "Oh, photos!" He called out cheerfully, "Kagura, we're in the library looking at the old albums!"

Kagura joined them. "It's been a long time since I looked through these," she said. "Oh, look at this—Momiji's 5th birthday."

"I don't remember that," Momiji said, scooting in between Tohru and Yuki to get a better look at the photos. "What happened?"

"You had about half your class come over," Kagura said. "We had a picnic lunch in the garden."

"I don't remember half these people--Is there any reason why Ayame is wearing a dress?" Momiji wondered, turning the page over. 

"Don't you remember? The magician who was supposed to come couldn't make it—so Ayame decided that we would put on a play for you. He was the princess, I was a good fairy, Shigure was a dragon and Hatori was the prince—see, here is all of us in costume."

"Wow!" Tohru was impressed. "You all look so cute—your costumes are terrific!" 

"Ayame was very good at making things—he wanted to be a fashion designer. And Shigure was good at making up stories. The two of them used to get together and come up with stories and costumes and then bully the rest of us into putting on their plays." Kagura laughed. "Ayame always took the leading role, of course."

"Why was that?" Yuki asked.

"No-one else could do it better," Kagura said. "Ayame was so funny—he could make anyone laugh."

"Why am I crying?" Momiji said, pointing to a picture of himself bawling his eyes out, while Kagura, dressed in sparkly pink dress and wings attempted to comfort him. 

"That was the bit where the handsome prince defeated the evil dragon," Kagura snickered. "You believed it. We had to stop the play so that Shigure could get up and show you he was all right."

"How cute!" Tohru said, lingering on a picture on the five cousins, still in costume. Ayame was in the centre, giving the camera a very unprincess-like peace sign. Shigure, the hood of his dragon costume slid back to reveal his smiling face, stood to his right, with Momiji, wearing the princesses' crown, lop-sided, perched on his shoulder. Hatori, looking relaxed and happy for once, stood on Ayame's other side with Kagura who was waving her fairy wand about. "It must have been exciting having such older cousins."

"It was," Kagura laughed, turning the page. "Oh, here's another story—Yuki, you'd remember this—"

"I'll make us some hot drinks," Tohru said. "You can tell us all of your stories, Kagura-san."

This suggestion was warmly received. When Tohru returned, it was to find the three cousins sharing the window seat, pouring over another of the albums. 

"Shigure honestly thought that no-one would notice he was keeping a stray dog in his bedroom?"

"Well he was little then," Kagura said, smiling gratefully as she accepted a steaming cup from Tohru. "I only know that story from Hatori. He was babysitting me one night and told me about it as a bedtime story." 

"Hatori giving bed time stories?" Yuki said, echoing Tohru's thoughts. "I can't see him doing that at all—"

Momiji blew the steam away from his mug. "Its hard to match the Hatori in these photos with the Ha-san we know—they're like completely different people."

"He changed a lot after they died, you know," Kagura said, tucking her black hair behind one ear. Her grey eyes were clouded as she continued. "He was gentler before, still quiet but not quite so unapproachable—of course he was still serious," Kagura laughed. "He had to be! Someone was needed to stop Ayame and Shigure from getting out of line!"

Tohru laughed. "That's not how Shigure tells it!" she said. "He makes it sound as though if it wasn't for him and Ayame, Hatori would never have done anything fun at all." She realised suddenly that all three of them were staring at her. "Ah—"

"That's not funny at all," Kagura said. 

"I'm sorry," Tohru said. "But—I—"

"I'm going to walk in the gardens," Kagura said, putting down her cup. "Come on, Momiji."

"But—" Momiji looked from Kagura to Tohru.

"Come on, Momiji," Kagura repeated in a way that brooked no arguments. Resignedly, Momiji followed her out of the room.

Tohru hung her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean—I should probably go."

"Wait," Yuki said. He hesitated a moment then said, "how Shigure _tells_ it? You've _spoken_ to him?"

Tohru nodded. "You probably don't believe me but—"

"No—no, I do. It's just that—" Yuki hesitated then appeared to come to a decision. "Follow me."

Mystified Tohru followed him to his bedroom. 

"This was Shigure's room once," Yuki said, pulling one of the drawers of his dresser out completely, much to Tohru's astonishment. "I found it a few years back when we'd come down here for the anniversary." He stretched his arm into the gap left by the drawer. "Ah-hah! Got it—" He drew out a battered looking leather bound book. "Here," he said, handing it to Tohru. 

Confused, Tohru opened the book. "Private Property," she read. "If found, return to Souma Shigure—" she stared at Yuki. "Is this—"

"Shigure's journal," Yuki explained. "It's an account of his investigation of the house's ghosts."


	6. six

****

Love Remains 6.

~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

The journal was updated sporadically, but easy to read. Shigure had had very tidy handwriting and a fluent writing style. Tohru and Yuki sat on the bed with the book in front of them.

"I think he was thirteen or so when he wrote the first entry, but he's 17 for the later ones—it would have helped if he'd dated these but I suppose he didn't think anyone would be reading this," Yuki said. 

"Should we be?" Tohru said. "It is his journal after all—"

"I don't think he'd mind," Yuki said. "It's not that sort of journal."

Reassured, Tohru turned to read. 

__

Journal of Souma Shigure.

1st entry.

You know, its funny but if I hadn't fallen off the gazebo roof I wouldn't have known this house was haunted at all. See if I hadn't broken my arm then I would have gone roller skating with everyone else at Tomohiro's party, and if I could go skating, then his mother wouldn't have brought along a book of ghost stories so I wouldn't be bored, and if I hadn't read the book, then I wouldn't have know we have a ghost.

I mean, yeah, I knew it was weird that no-one ever talked about the way the upstairs drawing room is sometimes messed up, and that the master bedroom is always locked, and that no one ever mentions the woman in the garden. Ayame and Hatori think I'm being stupid, but they've never seen her. 

I have. I think I was 4 the first time. Or maybe I was 6? 6 is more likely. I don't remember much about her except that she seemed sad. I could tell that much from a distance. What I do remember is lunch that day. We're all sitting around eating, and I ask "Who was the woman in the garden?"

Ayame says "What woman?"

"You know," I said. "The woman by the gazebo. With the really long hair and the weird clothes." I realise that the grownups are looking at me. "What?"

Ritsu (he was still living with us at this time) asked me, "what kind of clothes?"

"A long dress," I said. "With lots of lace and fluffy stuff. Like in the photo albums."

My father stood up, his chair making a loud screeching noise. "Go to your room now, young man!"

"But I haven't done anything!" I said. "I was only asking a question!"

"You will go to your room right now and stay there," my father said. 

I had to stay there until after tea. My mother brought me my meal in my room. "Shigure, honey," she said. "Has anyone been telling you stories about this house and the people who used to live here?"

"No," I said sulkily. "I don't see why I'm in trouble—I didn't do anything, she did!"

"Honey, we do not ever mention her, okay? Forget about her," my mother said kissing me goodnight. "Remember—not a word about her to anyone."

I think I saw her twice since. Once on my 8th birthday, and the other one day when I was home sick from school. In all that time she hasn't changed the slightest bit—she hasn't got older, even her dress is the same. So she must be a ghost, right? 

Its past my bedtime so I have to go now. I'll write some more soon.

2nd entry.

Stupid Hatori. I am in so much trouble because of him. He just had to go and tell his dad what I was doing. The adults all yelled at me and I had to stay in my room all last night. And I've been grounded. This really sucks because I was going to go to the movies with Yama-kun, we'd even got tickets and everything. Now Aya's going instead of me. It's so not fair!

Luckily they didn't find my journal. I was hiding it in the library—no one's going to look for a book among all those books, right? But since it looks as though I'm going to be grounded a while I'm going to hide it in my room from now on. 

I'm too mad to want to write. Stupid Hatori. Just for that I'm not going to tell him what I know about Ritsu.

3rd entry. 

Still grounded. Since I'm being punished, I figure I ought to deserve it though. I don't get what is so bad about thinking the house is haunted. I mean, it explains a lot doesn't it? The woman in the garden, the upstairs room, the locked door—

Real paranormal investigators write down any inexplicable phenomenon they encounter, so that's what I'm going to do. I've already done the woman in the garden so I guess it's the upstairs drawing room's turn. 

The first time it happened was when I was eleven. When we came home from school we found mother sitting in the kitchen trying to comfort Aunty Lin who was crying. When I wanted to know what happened I was told to go play in the garden. Ayame and Hatori also thought this was strange. The adults were all very grim and Hatori even got yelled at for walking quietly, if you can believe that. I mean, no-one ever yells at perfect Hatori. Anyway Aya said he needed a book in his room for his homework so he was allowed upstairs. 

He said that our fathers were sweeping broken glass out of the drawing room, that the whole room had been trashed. There was a doctor leaving, and Aya overheard him telling Hatori's dad that he'd given Ritsu a sedative, and that it should last him through the night. This was right before Ritsu got 'sick' so we thought maybe he was the one who messed up the room. But it happened again, after Ritsu went into hospital so it couldn't have been him. 

Quite a lot of times people have heard thumps from that room and gone up to find there was no one there, at times when no one else could have been in the house. No one will talk to us about it though because they think we're children. No one uses the room anyway, not after what happened to Hiro. 

The adults won't tell us about that either. It was sports at school and we were playing soccer when Takaishi-sensei came and called me, Ha-san and Aya out of the game. We were taken to the office where our mothers were waiting for us. They'd come to tell us that Hiro was dead. 

I don't remember what happened exactly after that, but we weren't taken home. I went to stay at Tomohiro's house, and Aya and Ha-san went to Yamato's, until 'the arrangements had been made.' They weren't talking funeral arrangements either, Hatori said that he went back to get his science project that he'd forgotten and the driveway was covered with police cars and officers.

There was an accident, apparently. And the upstairs room just happened to be completely redecorated by the time we were allowed back. I mean, how dumb do they think we are?

I'm pretty certain that Hiro died in that room though, but I don't get how—I mean, he was 18 and healthy, and then he's dead. It couldn't have been natural though, and I think that explains the room. Hiro's haunting it. 

Aya says that that is stupid, that ghosts are only people who have been dead for years and years. I don't know—I mean, those ghosts had to be people to someone too, you know? I mean, its just weird to think that Hiro is a ghost . . . I mean, he's my cousin. Was my cousin. Was/is—what is the correct tense for a ghost anyway?

Have to go soon. But anyway, that was the first time the furniture was pushed around and it wasn't the last. The adults have had all sorts of carpenters, feng shi specialists, interior decorators, plumbers, electricians, all sorts in there but no one can explain it. Eventually all the good furniture was shifted downstairs, and the room was pretty much left alone. No one notices the occasionally thump or crash, or if they don't mention it. 

That last sentence sounds really sinister. I like it. Maybe I'll use it in a story sometime. Later!

4th entry.

Man, I'd totally forgotten about this old thing. The house has been pretty quiet on the supernatural front lately. Don't really have much to add except that I'm doing a family history project for school and thought I might find out a bit about our mysterious lady in the garden. We have to research one of our ancestors. Ayame and Hatori were bickering over who got to do Souma Asato and I was wondering who to do. My gaze fell on the gazebo, and I thought, why not? Of course, I have to figure out who the hell she is which is not easy as she a) 'does not exist and if you pursue this topic of conversation you will find yourself in your room young man' and b) well, none of the family histories actually mention the word ghost at all. Which makes it tricky. But I guess all I have to do is find a girl who died young about, I don't know—1900s? Of course people were always dying back then so I may not have much luck, but still—man, can you believe I didn't think of this before? The photo albums!

5th entry.

Success! 

The ghost not only has a name, but she has a history too. Souma Rin, daughter of Asato's younger brother. She's quite a girl too, outstanding horsewoman, entered competitions against men and won. She had to compete secretly so she used her cousins' names. Worked very well for a while until the results of the competition were published in a paper and someone who knew the family and who knew that Akito was in no way healthy enough to ride a horse let alone win second place in a show jumping trial brought the article to the family's attention. She was promptly pulled out of school and sent home. 

She doesn't seem to have done much after that. I imagine she was under pressure to behave and be a respectable Victorian chick. Or was that Edwardian?

Whatever. There's no record about the rest of her life at all—except for her death.

6th entry.

You know, maybe Hatori is onto something. Aya and I are never allowed up in the attic. I mention the words 'school project' and not only am I allowed in the attic, but I've even been given the keys to the family records in the downstairs study. So fun! I never knew that Hatori flunked a Biology test last year, or that Aya's teacher's sent home a letter complaining about his 'overly dramatic tendencies'. On the other hand, I think my last year's math results may have to undergo a little . . . 'accident.'

Not much on the ghost front, however. They didn't seem to have birth or death certificates in Rin's day. What they did have, however, were ball cards. Apparently Rin was something of a social butterfly. In amongst a whole bunch of girly junk—lace whatsits, invitations to balls etc, I found a whole bunch of these cards. Apparently the girl tied them to her fan and during the course of the evening, guys would come and request dances and she would note them down on the card so there was no confusion. Not like our school disco—man, that was funny. We had three girls tearing each other's hair out because they all wanted to dance with Ayame first. Ayame's solution? Rather than pick one and make the others feel bad, he decided to dance with Hatori instead. Poor Ha-san—I think his face stayed red for the rest of the evening. 

Anyway, at first I thought it was just junk, but I noticed that Rin always had the first dance with her cousin, Souma Akito. Every single time. And although there were about 12 spaces for dances on each card, 2-6 were usually left empty—and then 8-12 would almost always be taken by someone who was just noted down as 'Haru.'

After reading a few girly novels with historical settings (just how many governesses ended up marrying Masters of huge fortunes and immense social stature anyway?) I'm pretty certain that the first dance was the crucial one, and I'm fairly sure that Akito was courting Rin. Thing is, I'm starting to suspect she preferred the mysterious 'Haru.' There's a ball invitation that looks perfectly innocent until you open it and find 'the gardens at ten. Please come. I long to speak to you in private' has been written on the inside cover.

I also found what I think is a promise ring among her belongings. 'My love, to keep with me always'~Souma Akito. Somehow I don't see that going down well with Rin—she strikes me as the independent type. Hey, I wonder if she was a suffragette? Might explain why the family is so down on her—Soumas are respectable. We have an image to maintain. We do not make waves. We do as we are told for the honour of the family. Blah blah blah ad nauseum.

7th entry. 

Cannot find anything about this Haru guy. Maybe it was a nick-name? Heck, maybe it was a girl? That would go down even less well with the family. Maybe she died so that she wouldn't embarrass the family? Maybe I'm getting carried away by my overly active imagination again. After all we're Souma's, not the Mafia. 

Amusing mental image of Hatori's dad carrying a machine gun with him to the office notwithstanding, I need some facts. Where to get them?

8th entry.

I'm taking back all the mean stuff I ever said about Ha-san! He so rocks!

Conversation:

Me: Stupid assignment! Stupid teachers! Stupid damn family!

Ha-san: (long suffering sigh) Something wrong, Shigure?

Me: I can't find anything about Rin that actually tells me about her life! I mean I can tell you what her favourite dances were, the name of her horse, but I don't know how she died or why or anything like that!

Ha-san: Does it matter? You only have to do a brief sketch of their life and accomplishments.

Me: But she died so young! That's kind of an accomplishment—anyway, can you see Mizukaki-sensei marking my assignment and not wanting to know why she died so young?

Ha-san: Have you looked in the family tree?

Me: There's nothing there—actually . . . did you know that there's been a name on that page just crossed out totally?

Ha-san: Someone vandalised the family records?

Me: It's too neat—they did it really carefully too, so it wouldn't damage the other pages. Whoever it was must have been alive at the same time as Rin-chan.

Ha-san: (withering glare) Rin-chan?

Me: Well, she is really cute.

Ha-san: (going back to book) I do not want to know what goes on in what passes for your brain.

(friendly scuffle ensues)

Mother: Boys. Aren't you supposed to be doing homework?

Me: I caaaaaan't! I have nothing to go on!

Ha-san: Well, if you're really stuck you could go in to the lawyers.

Me: Eh?

Ha-san: They keep copies of all the family documents. They even have the original family tree—the one in the lounge is just a copy you know.

Me: Ha-san! I love you!

Ha-san: Get off me, you twit!

Anyway, I had to wait until after soccer practice today to go to the lawyer's—they're in town you know. Lucky I can forge Uncle's signature, they wouldn't let me look at the family vault without permission even though I am one of the family. Can you believe we have a vault?

Anyway, I think I've really hit the jackpot here. Rin was murdered, and so was Akito—I can't believe I never noticed they died on the same day. I can't decide whether Akito found out about Haru and tried to kill her, or whether Rin got fed up with his possessiveness and killed him. Either works. And I finally managed to find the mystery guy. You won't believe this—he was Rin's cousin. Souma Hatsuharu. It has to be him, right? Kind of weird, the girl being loved by both her cousins although I guess Victorians didn't really get out much. 

9th entry.

I am so getting an A for this project. I spent five hours today at the town library, sitting in the basement, on a Saturday, with no natural light and no food. My fingers are stained black from ink and my eyes hurt from all the reading of fine print I did. But its worth it! 

I had to spend ages pouring through old newspapers and legal reports. There was practically nothing in the papers about, aside from a mention of the sad loss of the Sohma family. I guess the family would have used the Sohma influence to cover it up. But the court reports had a more complete account.

Not only were Rin and Akito murdered, but they tried Hatsuharu for the muder. Apparently the announcement of Rin and Akito's engagement drove him over the edge, and he was determined to make sure they would never be together. He was seen leaving the house at the time of the murder, blood on his clothes and that, and Akito lived long enough to accuse him so it really wasn't much of a trial. He was hung a month later. 

I don't know—something about it feels wrong for me. Maybe it's just that I don't want Rin's lover to have turned out to be bad. I guess I sympathise with her, the whole being restricted by the family thing. I can't wait till I'm old enough to move out of here! Of course, Rin had it a lot worse. Being a girl she couldn't actually make a lot of her own decisions. She couldn't get engaged without the permission of the family head, she couldn't go out, hell, she couldn't even buy a dress without having to ask permission first (there were a couple of requests of clothing and money in among the accounts at the lawyer's office). And guess who the head of the family was? None other than Sohma Akito, of course. 

Seems slightly fishy to me . . . then again, maybe I'm spent too much time reading detective novels. 

I'm going to write up my report now. A-central, here I come!

10th entry.

I hate this family! I can't believe they did this!

The bastard burned my report!

This morning, we're about to go to school. Aya and Ha-san and I are just about to leave and Uncle Tatewaki stops us at the door and says, "Shigure, can I have a moment?" He takes me into the downstairs study and says, "I've noticed you've been putting a lot of effort into this report of yours. Can I see it?"

Totally clueless, I handed it over. 

He flicks through it frowns, puts it down, takes his glasses off, looks at me and says "This won't do."

"What?" I said. 

"I know you meant well, Shigure, but understand this is something that should be kept in the family." He picked up my report and put it in his briefcase. "You may leave now."

"But—my report!" I said. "I have to hand it in—"

"I'm sure your teacher can be persuaded to grant you an extension," he said, coolly, standing up. "If there is any difficulty, ask her to phone me at my office."

I saw red then, I really did. "Who the hell do you think you are? You can't tell me what I can and can't do!"

"I am," he said, with the superior air that always bugs me in Hatori, "the head of the Souma family, in case you'd forgotten, and you Shigure, are a Souma. As long as you are under this roof, you abide by our rules."

"What 'our' rules? Far as I can see, you make the rules and the rest of us have no say at all!" I yelled back. 

"I can understand that you'd be upset about this," Tatewaki said, starting to sound annoyed. "But there is no excuse for your rudeness. Go to school right now."

"You bet I'm going to school," I said. "And I'm going to tell Mizukaki-sensei exactly why I wasn't allowed to hand my project in."

Tatewaki slammed the briefcase onto his desk. "That's it. You're going to your room right now, young man!"

He hauled me all the way upstairs and locked me in the room himself. I think I'm going to have bruises from where he was holding my arm. Aya and Ha-san had decided to wait for me at the door, and they saw it. Aya looked so scared, like he thought I was going to get killed or something. I don't blame him, I've never seen Uncle look this mad. It I hadn't been so angry at him, I would have been terrified. I think I heard Uncle yelling at them after he went downstairs so they must have stuck around. I hope they're not in trouble because of me. 

Damn, I hate him!

He went to work twenty minutes later. I saw him stop the gardener on his way out the gate, and give him some instructions. Shortly afterwards, the gardener made a bonfire of the old branches and that, and I saw him feed a pile of papers into the fire. Three quesses what that was.

I hate him so much! I can't wait till I'm old enough to leave this prison. Soon as I finish high school I'm going far away and never coming back. 

11th entry.

Surprising new developments. I finally have an account of someone else's encounter with the ghost. There's a kid who lives in the house across the river, Kyou, and he's been coming over to play with us quite a bit these holidays. He's a neat kid, very plucky, won't take nonsense from anyone. He's made himself part of the family, and gets on well with Kagura and Momiji, well, more Momiji than Kagura if I'm going to be honest. Doesn't daunt Kagura in the slightest—my little cousin has a crush! It's so funny! Aya's started calling him 'Shigure's pet,' which annoys him and he's not slow letting us know about this. 

Anyway, Kyou came over this afternoon to play. Hatori and I were in the downstairs study. He was trying to explain physics to me, I was complaining copiously. Aya interrupted to tell us that Kyou had come by to visit me, but Ha-san wouldn't let us talk. I heard some screaming a short while later so I assumed that Kagura had found him. Ha-san hit me with the physics textbook before I could find out what was going on—"You're not leaving this room until you can give me all the rules giverning light refraction and explain each of them."

By ten thirty I was almost asleep and Hatori was forced to admit that it was a lost cause. 

"I just don't understand," he said, as we climbed the stairs to our rooms. "You're intelligent—when you apply yourself you can get really good marks. So how can you be so bad at this?"

"Maybe physics just isn't one of my strong points," I said. "Just like some people are really bad at biology, physics is my weakness—"

Ha-san glared at me suspiciously but I just smiled innocently at him. It was then I heard the noise. 

It was a deliberate thump, like someone shifting furniture or something. Much like the sounds we'd heard from the upstairs drawing room (shifting floorboards—yeah, right) but it sounded as though it was coming from the attic. 

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"Sounds as though someone's in the attic," I said, turning away from our rooms. 

"It's locked Shigure—no one would be up there at this time of night," Hatori said. 

"But I know I heard something," I said, trying the attic door. It was locked. I peered through the keyhole, but couldn't see anything in the darkness beyond. Then there was a noise that I recognised—a sleepy murmur. Believe it or not, Kyou had somehow managed to lock himself inside the under the stairs cupboard. He was rather relieved to be let out, having been there all day. The really interesting thing though is that he said that a woman talked to him while he was in the cupboard—took care of him, told him it would be all right. Moreover, he was asleep when we first came upstairs—the noises in the attic weren't made by him. 

As far as I know, no one has ever noticed noises from the Attic before. Since Kyou said it was a woman and he seems pretty sure about it, I guess it has to be Rin, though I wonder what she's doing inside. I've never seen her anywhere but the gazebo. I'd like to ask Kyou what she sounded like, but I don't think his father is going to let him come over again. I was really surprised to see that Takeshi was living in our neighbourhood. I guess we all just kinda assumed that he would be with Kisa—wherever she is. I'm worried about that actually. I was too little at the time to understand what was going on, but I gathered that Kisa liked Takeshi a lot, and that was where the trouble started. That the family objected, and that she ran away—but I'm confused. We all thought she ran away to be with him, and Kyou looks like her, but he told me he's never met his mother. Kisa is not the sort of person to do something like that—so has something happened to her? I hope like hell she's okay. She was a lot older than us, but she was kind to me, Ha-san and Aya. 

12th entry.

Okay, I think I now understand what people mean by the expression 'scared shitless.' Aya and I just had the most terrifying experience of our lives. We were walking home from Tomo's party, a little inebriated if you must know. Okay, maybe not just a little. I was occupied trying to keep Aya quiet as we walked down our street so we didn't notice him until we were right at the gate. 

I was trying to find my key when this man stepped out of the shadows. Maybe man isn't the right word—he would have been our age, but he was wearing this suit that made him look older. That should have been the first clue, the suit was an old fashioned deal with waistcoat, tails and all of that—even a top hat which obscured most of his face. 

"You can let me in," he said. 

Aya and I stared at him. 

"What the hell?" Aya said. "What makes you think we'd do that? And who are you anyway?"

"Let me in," the man repeated. 

"He's probably drunk," I said, turning back to the gate. "Leave him, Aya."

The man's fingers closed around my wrist. "Let me in," he insisted, leaning close to me, close enough I could see the paleness of his neck, so pale it was almost white where his high collar had fallen away—except for the red imprint of the noose around his neck. 

Hatsuharu.

I tried to jerk my hand away but he was holding it too tightly. His grip hurt. "Let me go!"

"Let me in!"

"Let go of Gure!" Aya tried to pry the man's fingers off my wrist. "What do you think you're doing, you psycho?" I could see his eyes widen at the coldness of the man's touch. 

"I will never," said Hatsuharu, looking not at me, but at the house, "let go. Never!"

The driveway light flicked on, and we were momentarily blinded. 

"Shigure—Ayame," Hatori called out. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you see?" Aya answered. "This nut just attacked Gure-kun!"

"He's gone," I said. For some reason I was sitting on the ground now. "He left with the light." I started laughing. I can't for the life of me work out what was so funny. I don't remember much after that until we were all sitting in the kitchen. Ha-san had made us sit down and had bandaged my wrist. He'd been waiting up for us, to make sure we didn't wake any of the others up as we came in. 

"It was Hatsuharu," I said. "I know it was."

"Of course it was," Hatori said, putting a mug of chocolate in front of me, and spooning sugar into it. "Now drink this."

Aya pushed his chair back and stood angrily. "It's always Shigure, isn't it?"

"Settle down," Hatori said. "You're distraught." 

"You always take care of him!" Ayame hissed, thumping the table. "You never worry about me this way!"

"Shigure is clearly in shock right now," Hatori replied, still calm and reasonable. "I'll make you something to drink in a minute."

"I don't want something to drink! I want—oh, I'm sick of both of you!" Aya stormed up the back staircase towards his room. 

"Aya—wait!" Hatori started after him, but the slamming of the landing door told him he wasn't wanted. "Aya—"

We sat there in silence awhile. 

"Ha-san," I began. "Don't you think you should check on him?"

"Don't worry about it," Hatori said. "Just make sure you finish your drink."

I looked down at the hot chocolate. "Aya . . . hasn't been himself for a while."

"I noticed—his behavior lately has been rather erratic. I'm worried about him," Hatori sighed as he sat down at the table. 

I took a deep breath. This is the first time any of us had ever said it. "He loves you, you know."

Hatori looked away, his expression troubled. "I know. I regret it, but I don't feel the same way—but you shouldn't worry about this, Gure. I'll talk to Aya about it, this is up to us to sort out."

I nodded, taking a sip of chocolate. As I did, I glanced up towards the stairway that Aya had just vacated. 

There was a boy there, slender and pale, dressed in dark clothes and watching us with an expression I can only describe as chilling. He met my eyes, smiled this smile that made my blood freeze, then turned to vanish amongst the shadows in the stairwell. 

Ha-san told me I'd imagined it, I'd had a long night after all and that I should go to sleep and forget about it. I cannot get him out of my head though. That boy—this is the first time any of the ghosts in this house have made me feel frightened. I don't like it one bit. 

13th entry.

Aya's dead. 

I still can't believe it. Yesterday his was his usual irritating insane self, today . . . 

I feel so guilty. I should have noticed he was gone earlier, I should have thought of looking by the willows sooner. Its nothing to what Ha-san's going through. He hasn't said much since we found him, but I think he thinks it's his fault. 

It's really stupid too. It wasn't even that bad of an argument. He and his parents have had much worse. We're all so used to Ayame storming off somewhere to sulk, that none of us noticed he was gone until this morning. And he's climbed those trees for years and years without once having an accident. They think a branch gave way and he fell—I can't think about it. 

Momiji's hovering outside my door. I think he's afraid I'm going to go somewhere too. Ha-san was the one who found him, so he's gone with the police and Aya's parents. I'm actually glad that none of the kids saw that. I don't think I'll ever forget it, I—

I can't believe that woman! She's just gone off and left Yuki here all by himself! No wonder the kids are so upset. I mean, just think of how scary this must be for all of them, especially Yuki. The argument last night was about him, I'm not sure he knows, but I suspect he might. And Momiji is absolutely terrified. I'd better talk to him.

14th entry.

Am I going insane? My best friend is dead and I'm wondering if it was altogether natural? Maybe I'm imagining things but I think something is seriously wrong with Ha-san. Not only that, it's like this entire house is going nuts. You can't walk into a room without getting snapped at. Yuki has practically stopped speaking, and his mother is threatening to walk out. The upstairs drawing room has not stayed quiet for more than three hours at a time, and the entire house just has this dark feeling to it—the adults are divided between those who want to stay and those who want to leave. When I woke up last night I heard Uncle Tatewaki trying to calm Aya's mother down. She was insisting that it was the house's fault Aya died—

I'm starting to wonder if she's right. I mean, there has been an awful lot of accidents in our family. And then there was what happened to Hiro—I need to find out the truth.

15th entry.

If Uncle Tatewaki ever finds out what I did today I would be grounded for life. I put my school uniform on, took my bag and told everyone I was going to school. The adults said I didn't have to—no-one is making Ha-san go to school either. He's spent the last few days just staying in his room. I said I needed to talk to people, and they let me go. I walked down to the bus stop, kept on walking and caught the number 9 bus to the train station. 

The hospital Ritsu's in—or should that be an asylum?—is about an hour out of the city, so its close by, not that we're ever taken to visit. I wonder if anyone ever visits him at all. Probably not—I mean, a relative in a mental institute is not something the Sohma family wants to own.

He seemed a lot sadder than I remembered him, but a lot less tense than his last days at home. He didn't seem crazy either. I don't know what I was expecting, but he just seemed normal. He kept calling me by my father's name, which was weird though. Things were relatively normal, until I asked about Hiro's death. 

Ritsu looked as though he wanted to run.

"It's important," I said. "I think Hatori might be in danger but I'm not sure—I need to know everything about how Hiro died."

"You don't know what you're asking," Ritsu said. "Please, Seiichirou, don't make me remember."

"Aya's dead," I told him. "You have to remember!"

He cried. I felt like such a jerk. But he told me. 

I wish he hadn't.

Hiro's death was painful and horrible. Ritsu and the others heard his screams. They ran to help him, but the upstairs drawing room was locked and they could only listen. By the time they'd got the key it was too late.

Hiro died of multiple stab wounds—but he was alone in the room. No one went in or out and no weapon was ever found. 

Ritsu was a mess by the time he'd finished. "I hear him when I sleep," he said. "Over and over—"

"I'm . . . sorry," I said, feeling the inadequacy of those words. 

"He was ill tempered," Ritsu said. "But he never meant any real harm. And he loved her—whatever his faults were, he truly did love her."

"Kisa?" I asked. 

He nodded sadly. "I know he never told anyone but I knew. How could I not? Hiro—"

"You were in love with Hiro," I said, in a flash of intuition. 

He nodded. "I was. Seiichirou, I'm sorry, but I really don't feel up to answering any more questions—"

I'm on the train home now. I'm a little early, school won't be finished yet, but I need to talk to Ha-san. I've got this really bad feeling about this. Akito loved Rin, Rin loved Haru—all three of them died. Hiro was in love with Kisa, and Ritsu loved him—and Hiro's dead, and Kisa's gone who knows where, and Ritsu's in hospital. Aya loved Hatori—does that put him in danger?

16th entry. 

Ha-san's going to be okay. The hospital says he'll be partially blind in that eye, but he's going to live. Tatewaki hugged me—he was crying, said that if I hadn't found him when I did—no, I can't think about that. 

I think I understand though. It's the same tragedy, played out again and again. Hatsuharu, Rin and Akito—somehow they're at the centre of this. Unless it's stopped . . . 

Hatori will be in danger as long as he lives in this house unless I do something. Uncle refuses to sell the house, so there's nothing I can do but try to convince Ha-san of the danger. He might listen to me, after all that's happened—or there's another option. It's risky, but it might work.

End of the journal entries.

"There's nothing else," Tohru said, turning over the pages. 

"I think the last one was written the day before he died," Yuki said. "I'm not sure, no one will really tell me much about it. My parents had taken me and left the house by then, so I wasn't here."

"Do you think he's right?" Tohru asked hesitantly. "That what happened to Rin and Akito is at the centre of this?"

"I'm not sure," Yuki said. "Shigure obviously had thought about a lot—and he'd spent more time in this house than I have, but there's still a lot I want to know. It's the best theory we've got though—"

"But then again, theories were never Shigure's strong point."

Tohru and Yuki jumped. They'd been so intent in the journal they'd never noticed Hatori's approach. The older man, stood in the doorway, his expression dark and forbidding. "That appears to be a most interesting book," he said, holding his hand out to Tohru. "I must take a look at it."

There was nothing for Tohru to do but hand it over.

"I came upstairs to tell you two that it was time for dinner," Hatori continued. 

In silence Tohru followed Yuki to the stairs. 

"Hatori?" Yuki said as he reached the stairs and realised he wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming down to eat?"

"Give Honda-san my apologies," Hatori said. He hadn't moved from his position in the hallway, studying the journal cover intently. "I have a matter that requires my attention first."


	7. seven

**Love Remains 7**

**~~~~~~~**

**by girl_starfish**

The morning was grey and cloudy.

Tohru shivered as she brushed her hair. It was as though there were no escaping the chill that hung over the house. The reflection of her black jacket and skirt in the mirror was a constant reminder of the day's solemnity. The remembrance service would be held that afternoon at the Souma plot. The ceremony had gained meaning for Tohru as she'd learned about the lost ones it remembered, and identified their loss with her own. But since reading the journal—Tohru shivered. A sense of grimness seemed to hang over the event, a sense of unease that she could not quite dispel.

As if that wasn't enough to worry about, there was Hatori.

She hadn't spoken to Yuki since Hatori had interrupted their conference last night, and she was worried. If anything, Shigure's journal had shown just how well the Soumas kept their secrets. Hatori may have been Shigure's friend—but Tohru didn't doubt that he intended to see the secret kept as much as his father had. She'd never seen anyone look more stern or forbidding.

"Tohru, can I have a hand with breakfast?"

"Of course!" Tohru called, going to help her mother in the kitchen. It was a little strange seeing Kyoko dressed in black on some occasion other than the anniversary of her father's death.

"Get the toast started then carry the boiled eggs down," Kyoko said, intent on the eggs she was scrambling. "After that, I'll need you to bring the hot water for the coffee in, and I should be able to manage the rest on my own. Almost forgot, Kagura wanted trim milk with her cereal, so you'll have to carry that too."

Tohru kissed her mother as she passed her. "I'm sorry I'm so late. Is everyone already up?"

"No, only Kagura, Ritsu and Yuki are ready yet, but the others will be coming down soon."

Tohru, carefully balancing the milk in one hand and the plate of eggs in the other, walked down the long hallway. Black reflections moved with her, and Tohru was surprised at how relieved she felt to reach the dining room. Somehow, she didn't feel easy alone.

"Let me get that for you," Yuki said, holding the door open as Tohru struggled to enter. He smiled at her, and although the smile was rather slight, Tohru's heart jumped at the knowledge that he wasn't mad at her. She'd been agonising the previous night, wondering whether she should have refused to give the book to Hatori, or run away with it—losing her mother her job in the process.

Momiji and Momo entered then, effectively putting an end to Tohru's sober thoughts—it was impossible to be anything but cheerful with Momiji around. He greeted Tohru by hugging her good morning, much to Momo's amusement and Yuki's irritation. Kyoko arrived then with the scrambled eggs.

"Good morning, Momiji, Momo," she said, passing the scrambled eggs to Ritsu. "Your pancakes will be ready soon."

"You're eating pancakes today?" Kagura asked in disbelief. "Have you forgotten what day it is?"

"Just because it's the ceremony doesn't mean we're not allowed anything nice," Momiji replied. "Right, Ritsu?"

Ritsu looked as if he would like to hide under the table rather than reply. Luckily neither Kagura nor Momiji seemed to expect him to.

"Hatori will never allow it," Kagura said.

Momo was beginning to look rather worried.

"Well, how am I supposed to be good and serious at the ceremony if I don't have a good breakfast first?" Momiji said, putting a hand on Momo's shoulder to reassure her—despite the disparity in age between them, Momiji was a good older brother.

Tohru went to fetch the hot water jug. When she returned she found the conversation had shifted.

"It's not like him to be this late," Ritsu said anxiously.

"Hatori has a lot on his mind," Yuki said. "This time of year has always been hard for him. We should let him be."

"He might have just slept in," Kagura disagreed. "Someone ought to go and see what he's doing."

"Tohru, would you mind?" Kyoko asked.

Tohru took the main stairs slowly. Disturbing Hatori was about the last thing she wanted to do, especially after last night . . .

"Hatori-san?" Tohru knocked softly on his bedroom door. "Hatori-san?"

Getting no response, she knocked again.

He might be in the study, or possibly taking a shower—she decided there could be no harm in taking a quick look to make sure the room was empty before looking for him elsewhere. Tohru pushed the door open.

Hatori was at the desk—but it didn't seem as though he were awake. "Hatori-san?"

Tohru approached nervously. The older man was bent over the desk, his head and arms resting on it in a wince that made Tohru's own neck ache in sympathy. Surely he couldn't have spent the night there? But a glance at the bed revealed that it was still unmade. Tohru placed her hand on Hatori's shoulder.

"Hatori-san? It's morning."

He sighed and stirred, blinking at her in confusion. "What are you doing in here?"

"It's breakfast time," Tohru said, stepping quickly away from him. "Mother was wondering if there was anything you wanted—"

Hatori blinked again, then looked at his watch. His hair stood out at odd angles, making him look oddly cute. Tohru hid a smile, this was the first time she'd seen him as human and approachable.

"So it is," he said, slipping back into his accustomed formality. "Please give my apologies to Honda-san and tell her I shall be down shortly."

His movement had revealed what he'd been doing when he'd fallen asleep. Shigure's journal lay open on the desk, scattered around it was a collection of colourful photographs. Ayame and Shigure sitting on a beach beside a Hatori who'd been buried to his neck in sand. Ayame, posing with overlarge sunglasses. Shigure and Ayame in the water, splashing each other. Hatori, so engrossed in the construction of a large sand castle that he didn't notice Shigure creeping up behind him with a crab dangling in one hand.

"The three of us were allowed to go to the beach for a week during the holidays," Hatori said, and Tohru blushed as she realised she'd been caught staring. "It was about three weeks before—"

"I'm sorry," Tohru said, as Hatori paused. "I know I'd miss my friends terribly if anything happened to them—"

"It doesn't matter," Hatori had put his glasses on and smoothed his hair down. "It was a long time ago. They're gone—nothing will change that."

Tohru longed to say he was wrong, say anything—but the cold finality that hung over Hatori prevented her.

"I'll be downstairs in quarter of an hour," Hatori said. "Please tell Kyoko I would like some toast and fruit, if she has any. And Tohru?"

"Yes?" Tohru already on the threshold, turned around. Hatori had his back to her, straightening his jacket in the mirror.

"Shigure was wrong," Hatori said. "What happened to me—it had nothing to do with any ghosts."

Tohru walked downstairs lost in thought. She barely remembered to give her mother Hatori's message.

"Is something wrong?" Yuki asked as she sat down at the table.

"Oh, nothing!" Tohru said brightly. "What gave you that idea?"

Yuki smirked. "Only that you're the first person I've met who cuts toast with a spoon."

Tohru looked at her plate and blushed. "I talked to Hatori."

"And what did he say?" Momiji leaned across the table.

Yuki glared at him. "We weren't talking to you."

"No fair! You always leave me out!" Momiji's whine was interrupted by Kyoko's entrance.

"Tohru—telephone call."

"Arisa?" Tohru said in surprise as she took the call in the hall. "Why are you calling so early?"

"Just remembered you were saying you were going to the Souma's ceremony instead of school today. You can't—we have that chemistry practical today, remember?"

"I'd totally forgotten!" Tohru wailed. "You think I'll be allowed to sit it tomorrow?"

"You shouldn't miss a test." Tohru jumped. She hadn't even realised Hatori was in the hallway. "We understand that you can't make it. Don't worry about it, Tohru."

"T-thank you, Hatori-san," Tohru said. She said goodbye to Arisa then returned to her room to change into her school uniform. If she wasn't going to be late for school, she would have to leave soon.

~~~~~~

Tohru stared at the classroom clock.

The Souma remembrance ceremony would have been going for an hour now. She wondered how they all were . . . Ritsu with his seeming frailty, little Momo, usually cheerful Momiji who looked all wrong in black, Kagura, Hatori, looking grimmer than ever this morning, and Yuki—

"Oi," Arisa nudged her, startling her out of her thoughts. "What's the matter? Somebody died?"

"Actually, yes," Tohru said. "Yuki and I found Shigure's journal and—"

"That damn Yuki!" Kyou snapped. "Is he there?"

Saki looked around the crowded classroom. The wet weather had forced the class to spend lunchtime inside, and there was barely enough room for the four of them to sit down together, let alone talk with any semblance of privacy. "Let's go somewhere else."

The reference section of the library provided a quiet place to talk.

"So Shigure thought that it all stems back to Akito and Rin?" Arisa said. "That makes kind of sense—"

Tohru nodded. She'd given them the outline of what the journal contained, with two exceptions. She hadn't said that it was Ritsu who had been in the asylum—or mentioned Shigure's suspicions about the relation of Kisa to Kyou. She was sure that Saki suspected she was holding something back, but she would not ask.

"How reliable is Shigure likely to be?"

"Yuki says he'd spent his entire life in the Souma house," Tohru explained. "He thinks he would have been around thirteen when he started the journal."

"And what's this Yuki like?"

"He's very kind," Tohru said, blushing. "And very intelligent—and so polite—"

Kyou stood up, suddenly, slamming his hands down on the table. "That idiot Yuki! I'm not going to sit around here and talk about him—"

"Kyou?"

Oblivious of the evil look the librarian was giving him, Kyou stormed out of the library.

Tohru, Saki and Arisa looked at each other.

"Well, that was unnecessary," Arisa said. "Honestly, that boy has a shorter fuse than most fireworks."

"All the same," Saki said, looking speculatively at Tohru. "There is something . . . different about Kyou's anger this time."

~~~~~~~

When Tohru returned home it was to find her mother busy preparing dinner. "I've got everything under control, sweetest," Kyoko said. "You go and relax. How was the test?"

"Difficult. I think I did okay though," Tohru said. "Are the Soumas back yet?"

"Oh, the ceremony ended ages ago," her mother said. "Ritsu and the girls have gone shopping, I think Momiji went with them, Hatori is doing some paperwork, and Yuki's around somewhere."

Yuki was in the library. He was reading one of the ghost books that Saki had left at Tohru's house.

"I've come up with a theory," he said. "But I need to test it." He waved the book he was reading at Tohru. "Davis believes that multiple hauntings occur when the original haunting acts like a node point, which skews the natural order of things in favour of the supernatural. If we can find and change that point, then the natural order will reassert itself."

Tohru understood none of that. "So we can stop it from repeating?"

"If we can identify the node point. I think it's safe to assume that it's one of the three original ghosts—Hatsuharu, Akito or Rin. Of all the three, Hatsuharu is the most obvious contender. Shigure said he was trying to get in—obviously his unfulfilled desire to get into the house is holding him back—and he is holding Rin and Akito here as well."

"That does make sense," Tohru admitted slowly. "In that case, wouldn't we have to let Hatsuharu in?"

"I don't think so," Yuki said. "I think we're supposed to keep him out. He killed Rin and Akito after all—and he was at the gate the night before Ayame died."

"But they didn't let him in," Tohru said.

"We don't know that. Ayame stormed off at night—we don't know what he did. And Shigure finishes his journal by saying he thinks he knows what he has to do."

"But Shigure didn't die at night."

Both Tohru and Yuki jumped.

Momiji was standing in the doorway, his usually cheerful face solemn. He'd obviously been listening a while.

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping?" Yuki asked, tone cool.

"I changed my mind," Momiji shrugged. "Aren't you going to ask me how I know that?"

"You were a child at the time," Yuki said loftily. "You probably don't remember—"

"I'm only a year younger than you!" Momiji protested. "You only think I'm younger because I look little."

Sensing an argument, Tohru put her hand on Momiji's arm. "I'd like to hear what you know."

Momiji brightened instantly. With a look in Yuki's direction that clearly said 'See?' he turned to Tohru.

"It was the day after Hatori went into hospital. Shigure had gone with him and his parents, and had spent the night there. I was waiting on the doorstep for him to get back. The adults had said there was nothing wrong with him, but I didn't believe them. Shi-chan got out of the car and I ran up to hug him. 'It's okay,' he said. 'Ha-san going to be okay.' I didn't even realise I was crying until then. Kagura and I pretty much trailed after him for the rest of the day. The adults didn't have time for us, not with everything that had happened. They were talking of electing a new family head, of leaving the house. Shi-chan—" Momiji frowned. "Shi-chan wasn't his usual self. He was quiet, withdrawn. He still talked to us, but I got the feeling he wasn't paying that much attention. Lunchtime his mother decided he should get some rest, and he went to his room. Kagura and I were sent outside because we were being too noisy but really because they didn't want us to hear what they were saying. Maybe an hour or so later I went back inside to get a glass of water. Shi-chan was just going into the library. I asked him why he wasn't resting and he said there was something he had to do. He hesitated then said 'Tell Ha-san I'm sorry I couldn't wait for him.'" Momiji shrugged. "And that's it."

"That's it?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah. He went into the library and I got my drink. Then Hatori came home that evening, his eye all bandaged up and everyone was fussing over him, and someone noticed Shi-chan wasn't there so I gave Hatori the message. Hatori went to look for him and he was dead."

"Dead?" Tohru echoed. The library felt suddenly cold for some reason.

"How?" Yuki asked.

"No one knows. He just was." Momiji shrugged. "So now that I helped you, can I be a part of what you're doing?"

"Most definitely not," Yuki said.

"Whhhyyyyyyyyyyy?" Momiji wailed, throwing himself at Yuki's ankles. "You never let me do stuff with you!"

"This is serious," Yuki said, trying to pry his younger cousin loose. "This is not stuff you would understand."

"Um, maybe—" Tohru started.

"You're so meeean!"

There was a crash from upstairs, followed immediately by the sound of something shattering.

"Hiro," Tohru and Yuki said in unison.

"This is too good an opportunity to lose," Yuki said, running for the door. "Come on!"

"But Yuki—" Tohru found herself protesting to empty air. With trepidation she followed Yuki upstairs. She did not want to meet a ghost. Momiji trailed her stubbornly.

The upper drawing room was just as she had last seen it, except for the vase that now lay in pieces on the floor. Yuki stood in the centre of the room, looking keenly about. He held up a hand for Tohru to remain in the doorway.

"Hiro," he said. "Can you hear me?"

A breeze rustled the curtain, but apart from that there was no movement, no response.

"My name is Souma Yuki. I'd like to help you."

Tohru looked around the room. Every little sound made her jump. The wind moving the dried flowers on the mantelpiece, the slight swinging of the window, the swish of the curtains.

Yuki waited, his purple eyes alert. Did he see something she didn't?

Maybe it was her imagination, but the drawing room felt hostile, cold—

A movement in the mantelpiece caught her eye. Reflected in the polished wood was a pair of brown eyes, set with a mutinous expression. She looked across the room—only to be met with empty wall.

Her gasp pulled Yuki's attention to that side of that room. "Hiro," he said. "I have some questions I want to ask you."

There was no answer, but Yuki continued confidently.

"You're trapped here, aren't you? You can't leave this house."

The chair in the corner was thrust over violently. Tohru cried out.

Yuki didn't bat an eyelid. "You are trapped—and you don't like it one bit, do you?" he said. "Is someone keeping you here?"

Another chair joined the first.

Tohru winced. "Yuki—maybe you shouldn't annoy him."

"This is important, Tohru. We may be about to find out something vital." Yuki said, not taking his eyes off the spot where he thought Hiro was. "Who is keeping you here?"

No response.

"Is it Rin?"

"Yuki I have a really bad feeling about this," Tohru said, as the air seemed to grow perceptively chiller.

"Is it Haru?" Yuki asked.

"Yuki, please—"

"Its Haru, isn't it?" the grey-haired boy continued. Tohru wondered that he didn't flinch at the coldness emanating from the room. "Is it—"

The next chair went flying straight at Yuki.

~~~~~~~

"I don't know how you managed to do this," Hatori said dryly, dabbing at Yuki's forehead. "I'm not sure I want to know." Yuki was sitting on the window seat in the library so that Hatori could use the extra light to examine the gash on his forehead.

"I could tell you," Momiji said, perched on what was usually Shigure's chair. The glare he received from Yuki and Hatori was enough to shut him up.

"Will he be okay?" Tohru asked tearfully.

"I'm fine, Tohru, really," Yuki said, with a soft smile. "Thank-you for fetching Hatori so quickly."

"Pass me the bandages please, Tohru." Hatori continued in the same tone. "And the ice-pack."

"It's really lucky, having a doctor in the family," Tohru said as she did as she was told.

To her surprise, the remark was met with a frown by Hatori, and silence from Momiji and Yuki.

Hatori tied the bandage off. "Two aspirin every four hours, if your vision is blurry, you feel dizzy or nauseous, tell someone at once, and lie down."

"I'm fine," Yuki repeated.

"You're lucky you weren't concussed," Hatori told him curtly, packing up the first aid kit. "Take it quietly for the rest of the evening." He looked at Tohru. "Make sure he does."

"I will!" Tohru promised. "I'll take really good care of Yuki."

A faint trace of a smile crossed Hatori's face. "I see. I'll be in my room packing, if you need me."

He nodded to them and left.

"I don't want to go home tomorrow," Momiji protested, as Tohru asked, "Did I say something wrong before?"

"It's not your fault," Yuki said, leaning against the window with a sigh. "There was no way you could have known."

"Hatori used to be really bad at biology and that. He didn't like it at all. Then suddenly, after Ayame and Shigure died, it became his best subject," Momiji chirped, quickly regaining his good mood. "We think he became a doctor because he thought that there could have been a way to save them."

Poor Hatori. Tohru looked at the door that he'd left through. It seemed he was also trapped by the house's past.

A sharp rap at the patio door made them all jump. "Yo."

"Kyou?" Tohru ran over to let him in. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't allowed—"

"I had to apologise," Kyou said, uncomfortably. "So I came over."

"Kyou! Look Yuki, its Kyoukichi!" Momiji excitedly danced around the library. "Kyoukichi!"

"Momiji," Kyou sighed. "You haven't changed a bit."

"How can you say that?" the blond boy wailed. "Can't you see how tall I've grown?"

Kyou laughed, putting the younger boy in a headlock and tickling him. "You're still a little shrimp, Momiji."

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Kyoukichi is picking on me!" Momiji cried, but the piteous effect was ruined by the giggles that kept escaping him.

"You brat! Don't call me that!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kyoukichi!"

"You two." Tohru was surprised to see Yuki was smiling indulgently from the window seat. The white bandage around his head made him look paler than usual, but the smile transformed him entirely.

Kyou was so surprised he let go of Momiji. "Yuki?"

"It's been a long time, Kyou," Yuki said. "Many things have happened."

"No kidding," Kyou was still eyeing Yuki warily, as if he didn't trust his eyes. "You look different than I expected. You're not so . . . sick. Except for the bandage," he added as an afterthought.

"A new treatment was found five years ago. I have to take care of myself during winter, but apart from that, I'm cured," Yuki said. "The bandage—well, I had a slight mishap this afternoon."

"A ghost threw a chair at him," Momiji said.

"Momiji!" Yuki hushed him.

Kyou laughed. "You really have changed!" he crowed. "The Yuki I knew would have gone to bed for a week if something like that had happened."

"I'm no longer that person," Yuki said with a smile. "What about you, Kyou? Do you still live with your father?"

"Do you like sports?" Momiji asked. "Do you have a girlfriend? What's your favourite subject? Do you still hate leeks? Does—"

"I'm going to go make us some snacks," Tohru said. "I'll let you guys get reacquainted."

When she came back it was to find, Kyou sitting on the floor with Momiji in a stranglehold, talking to Yuki. "I want to be a martial arts teacher," he said.

"That would suit you," Yuki said. "I haven't decided exactly what I want to do yet. I'll probably go on to University."

"You guys are like complete opposites," Momiji said, wriggling out of Kyou's chokehold. "It's almost scary to see you two together and not fighting."

"Here we go," Tohru put the tray down. "Yuki, I brought more ice for your pack."

"Oh—thank-you," Yuki smiled as Tohru applied the ice-pack to his forehead. "I'm fine Tohru—you don't need to trouble yourself about me."

"Are you sure?"

Kyou laughed, though to Tohru's ears there was a trace of . . . something in it. Bitterness? "That's the first time I've ever heard him turn down the opportunity to be fussed over—he must be sure."

"Okay, if you're certain then, Yuki-kun," Tohru said, looking anxiously at Yuki.

"It's about time I have to go," Kyou said. As Momiji wailed a protest, he looked at Tohru. "Can I talk to you a moment? In the garden?"

"Of course!" Tohru agreed immediately. "Help yourselves to the snacks, Momiji and Yuki."

They were halfway to the river before Kyou said anything, stopping so suddenly that Tohru almost walked into his back.

"I'm not very good at saying how I feel," he said. "And often I get upset over things that aren't important at all. Like this morning."

"It's okay," Tohru started, but Kyou continued.

"I am sorry I got mad like that. It wasn't your fault I was mad, but I took it out on you . . . and I regret that."

"I understand," Tohru said. "I don't mind. Really."

"I know I don't act like it but—but—" Kyou's face was growing steadily pinker, and his gaze was firmly fixed on his shoes.

"Kyou?" Tohru asked. "Are you all right?"

"Of course I am!" Kyou snapped. "I'm really glad you're my friend, okay? You got that?"

Tohru blinked. That hadn't been what she'd expected. "Thank-you Kyou."

"For what?"

"For being my friend too."

Kyou stared at her. Then went pink again. "Whatever," he said. "If I don't go home now my Dad'll get mad."

~~~~~~~

Yuki watched from the window seat as Kyou and Tohru continued towards the river. It was silly—Kyou and Tohru were in the same class, so of course he would know her better—but still—

"We're back!"

The library door banged open to admit Kagura and Momo laden with shopping bags. "Wait till you see what we bought!"

"Wait till you hear our news!" Momiji said. "You'll never guess who's come to visit! Look!" He pointed out the window to where Kyou and Tohru stood in conversation.

"Kyou?" Kagura joined Yuki at window, frowning as she saw that Kyou was pulling himself up into a tree, obviously intending to cross the river. "He didn't wait to talk to me?"

"He only came to see Tohru," Momiji continued. "Momo, want something to eat?"

For a moment, Kagura and Yuki looked over the garden, wore identical expressions of coolness.

In the hall, beyond the open doorway, a pale boy smiled.

~~~~~~

The next morning was bright and sunny.

"Perfect weather for flying," Kyoko said, putting a plate of pancakes on the table in front of Momiji. "You'll have a good flight home."

"I wish we didn't have to leave so early," Momiji grumbled. "Hatori, why can't we stay longer?"

"You know perfectly well why," Hatori said. "You've already missed two days of school."

"It's stupid," Kagura said. "Why do we have this house if we can't live here?"

Ritsu fidgeted nervously with his breakfast. "This house has a dark history. We can't stay here."

"Ritsu," Hatori said warningly.

The following silence seemed awkward. "The house will seem quiet without you," Tohru said quickly. "I'm going to miss you."

"We can write," Yuki said with a charming smile. "You'll have to keep me up to date on what happens."

"Of course!" Tohru promised, blushing.

"Write to me too!" Momiji chirped.

"Where's Momo?" Kyoko said, placing the scrambled eggs on the table. "If she doesn't come downstairs soon, she's going to miss out on breakfast."

"Is she awake yet?" Hatori asked. "Momiji, I thought I told you to wake her."

"She is awake," Momiji said. "I went to get her out of bed, she wasn't in her room."

"Well she hasn't been downstairs," Kyoko said.

"I don't like this," Hatori said. "Momiji, come with me. We'd better find her quickly."

But they didn't find her at all.

Momo had vanished.

~~~~~~~


	8. eight

****

Love Remains 8.

~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

"Kids don't just vanish," Arisa said, tucking her long blonde hair behind her ear. "Someone must have seen something."

It was the second day of Momo's disappearance. The police had been over the entire house from top to bottom, Ritsu was a nervous wreck, Hatori was permanently irritated—and Momiji—

Tohru scrubbed furiously at her eyes. "I hope she's all right. But—Momo is a good kid. She wouldn't stay away like this if she could help it."

Saki put an arm around her. "There is still a chance that she will be found unharmed. Don't get upset now Tohru-kun."

"I don't have work today," Arisa said. "Look, we could take a photo of her round the houses in the neighbourhood, ask if anyone's seen her. There's always the chance that she's gone off to stay with a friend and hasn't told anyone, right?"

Tohru sniffed. Her friends were trying so hard to comfort her. "You're right. Thank-you, Arisa."

"I'll help too," Kyou said awkwardly. He hovered on the edge of the group, uncomfortable, but concerned for Tohru.

Tohru dried her eyes. "Don't you have a martial arts lesson?"

"I'll skip it."

He did too. Tohru could hardly believe that Kyou was standing with her, Saki and Arisa, in the drawing room, telling the Soumas of their plan.

"We really appreciate this," Hatori said as Tohru's explanation trailed off awkwardly. "Thank-you, Tohru—all of you."

"Not at all," Saki said softly. "It's the least we can do."

"Would you like to come with us?" Tohru asked.

"I've got to stay here," Momiji said. "She might ring."

He hadn't smiled since.

"I'm going to keep him company," Kagura said. "And Hatori needs to be here in case the police ring,"

Tohru nodded. "That's a good idea. . . We need to have someone here if—when Momo is found."

"Don't be too late," Kyoko said, hugging Tohru. "Be careful."

"I will," Tohru promised, following Arisa and Kyou towards the door.

"Wait."

On the front steps, Tohru turned to see Yuki pulling on a heavy jacket.

"I'll come with you."

It wasn't until it was dark that they quit. Saki and Arisu waved goodbye from their bus stop, Tohru promising to ring them if any new developments had arisen in the time that they had been out.

They headed back to the house in silence. At first the atmosphere in the little group and been hopeful and expectant—but as negative response added to negative response, a sort of despair had overtaken them. No one knew anything that might shed light on Momo's vanishing.

"There's the house!" Tohru said, as the lights of the Souma house came in to view. "I'm going to see if they have any news!" She broke in to a run.

Yuki and Kyou watched her go without word. They'd exchanged only the barest necessities of conversations in the course of the search, and they continued in silence until they reached the gates.

"I should head home too," Kyou said awkwardly. "I guess I'll see you."

"Wait," Yuki said, as the orange-haired boy turned to leave. "Kyou—we really appreciate what you've done to help us. I know this has meant a lot to Momiji."

"Yeah, well," Kyou shrugged. "It's not like it was of any use." He looked up at the house, silhouetted in shadow. "You think . . ."

"That it's the infamous Souma curse?" Yuki's purple eyes were expressionless, gazing up at the house. "I'm afraid so."

Kyou turned. "Let me know if anything happens."

Yuki nodded, stepping inside the gate without another word.

~~~~~

The shadows stretched out before her. Tohru stepped forward hesitantly.

She couldn't tell what she was stepping on. The hallway stretched on endlessly, no matter how many corners she turned she never seemed to go anywhere. She'd passed more doorways then she could count, nor had she met anyone.

But she wasn't alone.

There were footsteps up ahead, just ahead of her. Tohru hoped it might be Momo and it was that that kept her going.

The footsteps slowed and then stopped.

Tohru broke into a run.

She had to find them--had to catch up.

"Momo?"

There was no one there round the corner, nothing but the shadows--

Tohru looked around. She recognised the door on the wall beside her as the one to the master bedroom--the door that was always locked. She peered down the corridor, into the darkness but couldn't make out anything.

The silence seemed deeper suddenly, more hostile. Was it her imagination or was it getting darker?

Tohru took a step backwards. A creaking noise beside her made her freeze in place.

The locked door--was opening.

Slowly, inevitably, the heavy oak door inched open, casting more shadows in the already darkened hall. Tohru, backed against the wall, could only watch. Fear had her frozen, fear held her in place even though she wanted to run--

The door was over halfway open now and in the space beyond she could see something--or someone--

A hand touched her shoulder. "Tohru--"

Tohru did the most reasonable thing she could think of given the circumstances. She screamed.

~~~~~~

"Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Tohru shrieked swatting at the air around her.

"Gaah!"

Her hand encountered something cold and she screamed again.

"Geez, Tohru." The wry complaint sounded somewhere to her right. "You're loud enough to wake the dead."

The voice sounded familiar. "Shi-Shigure?"

"Metaphorically speaking, I guess, seeing we don't actually sleep--"

Tohru fumbled for the lamp beside her bed. Blinking against the harsh light she looked up to see Shigure standing by the foot of her bed. "Shigure," she repeated. "Y-you woke me up?" It had been a dream then? Tohru shuddered. It had been so life like--Shigure spoke, attracting her attention.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to scare you--but I needed to tell you something important."

He looked different--strained sort of. Tohru thought he looked paler than usual. If ghosts could look pale--Tohru screamed again. "You're dead!"

"Yeah," Shigure looked sheepish, running a hand through his untidy hair. "Kind of sucks, doesn't it?"

"Uh--" Whatever reaction Tohru had expected it wasn't this.

"I guess I should have told you--" Shigure continued. "But most people find it rather . . . uncomfortable to be talking to someone they know is--" He paused. "And I was lonely."

It was strange to see Shigure out of the library. For the first time since she'd known him, Tohru thought he looked like a ghost. Not only was he pale, but he was indistinct around his edges. When he moved in front of the light, she could see through him--

"What are you doing out of the library?" she asked. "I thought you said you couldn't leave it--"

"I said I wasn't supposed to," Shigure said. "And I'm not. The farther I get from the library the more difficult it is to hold together--but this is important, Tohru. It's worth a little discomfort. Momo's life may depend on this."

"Eh?" Tohru was shocked out of her nervousness. "Momo? You know what happened to her?"

"She's missing, isn't she?" Shigure said. "You've looked for her everywhere, I expect?"

"We've gone through the entire house from top to bottom," Tohru said. "She's not anywhere--even the locked room--"

"There's somewhere else," Shigure said. "When I talked to Ritsu in the hospital, he told me that Kisa and Hiro had a secret base in the attics somewhere--they were the only ones who knew about it." He paused and then said, "I think that's where Momo was taken."

"You don't know? Can't you--float through walls or something and find out?" Tohru asked. 

"It doesn't work like that. It's rather hard to explain--but if I didn't do something as a human I cannot do that as a ghost--we cannot move forward--we can only repeat--" Shigure sighed. "Tohru--I never found that base. I need you to look for her."

"Eeeh?" Tohru gasped, clutching the blankets around her tightly. "You want me to go up to the attics by myself? At night? But--it might be haunted! Kyou encountered that ghost there!"

Shigure just looked at her. "Tohru--you're talking to a ghost right now."

"That's different though--" Tohru protested. "You're my friend."

Shigure stared at her. 

"I'm afraid!" Tohru snapped into determined mode. "But we need to do all w e can to find Momo! Where's my flashlight?"

Feeling more determined than brave, Tohru climbed the grand staircase. "Why hasn't Ritsu mentioned this?" she whispered. "If he told you--"

"After . . . what happened . . . Ritsu . . ." Shigure shook his head. He was even more indistinct now, Tohru could see the wooden panelling through his shirt. "He went back into his memories before--it was like talking to his child self. He doesn't like to think about that time at all and if you push him--he goes back into his childhood. It's like he is a child--I suppose he's made himself forget."

They were at the attic door now. Tohru pushed it open cautiously. 

"Maybe I should go in first," Shigure said, brushing past her.

Tohru shivered. The light touch of his shoulder as he'd passed had sent shivers down her spine--he was so cold-- "Be careful."

Shigure laughed. "What's the worst that can happen to me? I'm already dead!"

With that not entirely reassuring remark he seemed to melt into air. Tohru shivered at the attic door. The flashlight seemed woefully inadequate, seeming to cast more shadows then it dispelled. Could Momo really be up here? It didn't seem at all likely--

The lights switched on suddenly and she yelped. 

"Sorry," Shigure said, from the vicinity of the light switch. "I thought you might like some light."

"Thanks," Tohru said. The attic looked much safer with the lights on, looming shadows that had seemed threatening in the dark being revealed as piles of boxes and old clothes. An old trunk sitting in the corner revealed a dainty glove--Rin's perhaps? Tohru moved towards it--

"There's something . . . strange here. I don't know if its one of us or not--" Shigure's voice sounded from the corner closest the garden, making Tohru jump again. "But it doesn't feel dangerous--"

"You can't tell?" Tohru asked. 

"When the others do something I know about it, but when they're . . . I guess, dormant, is the right word, then I have no idea," Shigure faded slowly back into view. It seemed to take him longer than he had to disappear, and Tohru could just barely make his outline out. He looked tired too, even if he had not mentioned it . . . "They're not doing anything now."

"What about when Momo vanished?" Tohru asked. 

"About midnight the night before the family was supposed to leave one of us was active," Shigure said, meeting her eyes seriously. "I can't tell you which one." He laughed suddenly. "Look at us, sitting here gossiping like old wives when we have work to do! I think Ritsu said it was somewhere near the boiler--over here."

Tohru wriggled into the hot water cabinet. It was an awkward fit, and she'd managed to get covered in dust in the process. She sneezed, sitting up. 

"Bless you." Shigure pushed the flashlight in after her, then followed himself. 

"How come you can come in here?" Tohru said as she shone the light around the small space. "You said you'd never been in here--"

"You came in," Shigure said. "You can move forward you see--" He pointed. "Tohru, is that--"

"Momo's ribbon! It's hers, I know it is!" Tohru slipped around the huge water container to the ribbon. It was caught on the edge of a piece of floorboard--"There's a trapdoor up here."

Holding her breath, Tohru pushed open the trapdoor. "Ow!" She winced as she hit her head.

"Are you all right?" Shigure asked below. 

"Low ceiling--it looks like I'm in the roof." The flashlight revealed row after row of bare boards. "I don't see anything--wait."

The roof of the attic that they'd just come from had been boarded over, but behind the hot water cabinet was an area of bare boards, perhaps three by four metres, that had been left bare. A plank had been laid from the trapdoor to this patch, making it possible to climb over the ceiling boards to it--

It wasn't easy to hold the torch and climb along the plank, but Tohru crawled forward slowly and cautiously. A desperate exclamation almost made her fall off the plank. 

"Who's there?"

"Momo?" Tohru could scarcely believe her ears. "Momo, are you in here?"

She'd just reached the edge of the ceiling boards and could look down into an open space, what was left of the gap between the hot water cabinet and the far wall. It had been totally closed off on either side, probably forgotten by the builders of the house--yet it had been filled with a broken looking arm chair, a shelf of battered books, cushions, a table made of an old crate, a pile of rags in the corner--and Momo, looking terrified, in the centre of the room.

"Get me out of here! Please!"

"It's okay, Momo, it's okay. I'm not going to leave you," Tohru promised, wondering how on earth she was going to keep her promise--she could see no way down the walls.

Something brushed the foot of her shoe and she looked up to see a length of knotted rope, one end of which was firmly tied around the ceiling boards--obviously the means of getting in and out of the space. Shigure must have hidden himself to avoid upsetting Momo further--

Taking a deep breath, Tohru lowered the rope into the small space and swung herself over the edge. The rope held, and after a long pause as she tested the rope, she lowered herself down. Whoever had put the rope there had done a good job of it--

"Tohru!" Momo flung herself at Tohru, the moment her feet were on the ground, clinging to the older girl as if she would never let go. "I'm so scared--I want to get out of here--"

"Shush, shush, I'll take you back," Tohru hugged Momo soothingly, rubbing her back. "It's okay, it's okay." 

There were tear tracks around Momo's eyes, and she was covered in dust and cobwebs. "I thought I was going to die in here--there's no way out. And--it--" she gulped.

"We're going back to the kitchen right now. I'm sure my mother won't mind if we wake her up to make hot chocolate--and Momiji will be really happy to know you're all right. He's been so worried about you--we all have. We've been looking for you all over," Tohru said, patting Momo's head, and pulling away to grasp the rope. "Now let's get you out of here--if I climb up first and then I can give you a hand up--"

"No!" Momo cried out, tightening her grip around Tohru even more. "I don't want to be alone with it again! Please, don't leave me down here--"

"It?" Tohru asked, but Momo was crying too hard to answer. Totally at a loss what to do, Tohru hugged Momo tighter, murmuring comforting words as she stroked her hair.

A movement at the far end of the room attracted her attention, Shigure had faded into view again, and was kneeling beside the pile of rags. Tohru frowned at him—seeing him was about the last thing Momo needed right now—but Momo didn't look up. 

"Take her home," Shigure mouthed. "Now."

Tohru nodded. "Momo, if I give you a boost, do you think you can pull yourself up onto the roofbeam?"

Momo seemed only too happy to be getting out of the forgotten hideout, crawling along the plank without a fuss. Tohru pulled herself up after Momo, looking back into the hiding space. Shigure was still there, sitting by the rag pile with his head bent. 

Lifting up the torch, Tohru saw the pile clearly for the first time. They weren't rags, she realised, but old clothes, spread untidily over the floor. Something yellowed and hard protruded from underneath them—

It took a moment for her to realise she was looking at bone.

--oOo—

Arisa whistled. "So they finally found Souma Kisa then?"

"Well, they haven't formally identified her yet. The police are here, I think they're going to check dental records or something," Tohru said. Another police officer walked past and she pulled the phone back, as far into the corner as she could go. 

"Weren't you scared?"

"Terrified," Tohru said. "I don't really remember much of what happened after that—Mother insisted I stay in bed all day today—that's why I wasn't at school."

"Saki told me you were okay, but I had to ring anyway to check," Tohru could just picture Arisa pushing her long blonde fringe out of her eyes as she replied. "Guess you can't take too many chances living in a house like that. What possessed you to go up to the attics in the middle of the night, anyway?"

Tohru looked around to make sure that there weren't any policemen nearby, and said "Shigure. He remembered Ritsu saying something about this old hideout in the attics—"

"So, he's back, is he? You have got to introduce us, Tohru."

"I don't know when I'll get the chance—things are really busy now. What with the murder investigation, the whole house is full of police officers—"

"Murder investigation?" Arisa echoed, shocked.

"Murder," Tohru repeated, taking a deep breath. "There's a crack on the skull—she was hit from behind by someone."

"Hell," Arisa whispered faintly. "And Momo? How is she?"

"They took her into hospital last night—dehydration and shock. Hatori insisted—she's being discharged this afternoon, and Ritsu and she are flying back home—she doesn't want to come back to the house again."

"I can imagine," Arisa said. "Poor kid."

A policeman coughed politely to Tohru's right. "Mind if I use the phone, miss?"

Tohru said goodbye to Arisu quickly and continued to the library. The corridor was full of police photographers and Tohru walked past them as quickly as she could, not wanting to disturb them. She was terrified that one of them would ask her how exactly she'd managed to find Momo—so far the muttered excuse that something she'd found in an old book had given her the idea to look in the attic seemed to have satisfied them, but she knew Hatori wasn't so certain. Luckily, he was too busy assisting the police enquiries to press the matter.

The library was quiet, the old photograph albums still lying open on the table from where the police had been looking for photos of Kisa. It had a dejected feel to it somehow. Books were left anyhow, the curtains fluttered limply in the wind—and not only was the room empty, it even felt empty.

"Shigure?"

There was no response, not even a rustling of pages. 

"I came to say thank-you," Tohru said. "For last night. We wouldn't have found Momo if it hadn't been for you."

Still nothing. 

"I don't know if you're here or not—" Tohru felt rather stupid talking to thin air. "But I know it took a lot of effort for you to help me—so I got you something." She took the book out of her bag. "It's a detective novel. Hatori said that you liked them, so—" she put it down on the table. "I hope you like it. I guess, I'll leave you to it."

She backed out of the library—and directly into something soft and warm.

"Eep!"

"Tohru," Yuki said. "I was just looking for you."

"I'm so sorry! I should be more careful where I walk!" Tohru said quickly, blushing profusely. She was practically standing on Yuki—

"Think nothing of it," Yuki said, with his charming grin. "Would you like to join me on a walk in the gardens? I'd like to talk to you."

--oOo-- 

"So, it was Shigure," Yuki mused, as they walked beside the lily pond. "I'd suspected as much—Tohru, you're a really bad liar. Your ears turn pink—it doesn't suit you at all."

"I'm sorry," Tohru said, her ears pinkening once more. "I shouldn't have said anything—"

"Don't apologise," Yuki said. "I think it's cute."

After that, there was no chance of Tohru's complexion returning to its natural hue. "At least Momo is back safely—that's a great relief."

"Yes—" Yuki said. "Although I wonder—" he stopped walking suddenly. "It seems awfully convenient that Momo should choose to vanish the very morning we were supposed to leave—and that in finding her, we should discover the skeleton—which at the least is going to ensure we remain here another week while the investigation and internment takes place."

"You don't think it's coincidence?" Tohru said, with a slight shiver.

"I don't think there are any coincidences in this house," Yuki said. "Someone didn't want us to leave." 

Tohru frowned, her long brown hair falling over her face. "'About midnight the night before the family was supposed to leave, one of us was active'--that's what Shigure said. He couldn't tell me who."

"He didn't know?"

"I think he did. I don't think he could tell me," Tohru clarified. "I think there are rules--he said he wasn't supposed to be beyond the library--"

"But he went to the attic with you," Yuki pointed out. 

"That was different!" Tohru protested. "I think it was difficult for him. And he couldn't go unless I went there--I can move forward you see--"

"I'm not so sure I buy his explanation," Yuki said. "I don't think he's telling you the whole truth--"

"But why wouldn't he?" Tohru asked. 

"I'm not sure. There is so much we don't know," Yuki said, frowning as a policeman left the library, walking towards him.

"Souma Yuki? Could I trouble you for a statement please?"

"I'll talk to you later, Tohru," Yuki said, nodding to the policeman. "Be--be careful."

Tohru watched him leave, the floaty feeling that usually accompanied any interaction with Yuki undercut by a deeper feeling of consternation. What did Yuki suspect? He was more intelligent than she was, and kept his thoughts so well hidden--she had no hope of knowing what he thought. Did he think Shigure wasn't trustworthy? But--he'd found Momo for them--and he was always so kind--

--and dead. He hadn't mentioned that.

Frowning Tohru started walking. Maybe a stroll around the gardens would help her think.

--oOo--

While not solving her dilemma, the brightly blooming summer flowers managed to lift Tohru's spirits somewhat. The roses were full and their scent beautiful--while the water lilies turned the quiet pond into a spectacular riot of colour. 

Seated happily on the bench that Ritsu had fallen asleep on so many weeks ago, Tohru thought of how lucky she was to live in such beautiful surroundings--and how she had to help her mother. They couldn't quit--no matter what--

There was a rustling sound behind her. Tohru looked around, but there was no one there. 

Had she imagined it? 

Tohru sat down slowly. A rose swayed gently--but there was no breeze. Someone had to have brushed against it--

Tohru jumped off the seat and ran to the path. It was empty--but just ahead she saw someone's back turning down a side path. 

Slowly, taking pains to remain quiet, Tohru followed. Her heart was beating fast--and she had no idea why. The path was windy and she only caught occasional glimpses of the person ahead. 

At last the path opened onto the riverbank. Tohru stepped forward, intent on seeing who it had been--but there was no one there. The bank was deserted. 

Had they taken another path? 

Tohru looked around. Just about to abandon her search, her eyes fell on the gazebo--and she froze. 

Clearly silhouetted against the gazebo was the person she'd been following. She was instantly recognisable--the ruffled dress, the long black hair--she could only be Souma Rin.

There was something else instantly recognisable too--Rin paced up and down the gazebo, never remaining in one place long. She kept looking towards the house, anxiously, twisting her hands as she did so--the trepidation that she felt was instantly communicable. 

The aura of sadness that Shigure mentioned--Tohru stared. "She is sad," she whispered. "So sad--" She could feel it--

"Well if you were murdered then doomed to be forever separated from the one that you love, wouldn't you be pissed as well?"

Tohru spun around. There was no one there. "Ah--"

"Up here," The voice said, sounding amused.

Tohru looked up, into the branches of the willow trees. Seated on a branch midway up one of the trees a boy of about her age was calmly wringing water out of his long hair--a white, silvery colour, as fine as Yuki's. His golden eyes were fixed on her, and Tohru felt goosebumps rise on the back of her neck. 

He was pale--too pale--and his skin was faintly tinged purple. As if that wasn't enough, his clothes were wet, clinging to his form in a way that only accentuated his unnatural pallour. Tohru would have liked to have run, but his gaze held her in place with an intensity she couldn't escape--

"You must be Honda Tohru," he said. "You're not what I expected."

Tohru swallowed. "And you're Souma Ayame."


	9. nine

Love Remains 9.

~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

Yellow eyes fixed on her. "I'm surprised. I didn't think the rest of the family would care to acknowledge my presence." He jumped out of the tree, landing lightly before Tohru. With a fluid movement he tossed his white hair over his shoulder, resuming his study of her. "So, Honda Tohru," he said. "Who's been talking about me?"

"Ah--Yuki's told me about you, Kagura and Momiji too--and Shigure of course--" Tohru said hastily, taking a step back from the dripping form in front of her.

"It's always Shigure, isn't it," Ayame muttered, gaze darkening. "Figures." He turned his back on Tohru, drawing his hair over one shoulder.

"But--" Tohru stared in consternation. "Aren't you friends?"

"We were," Ayame turned back to look at her, smiling humourlessly. "And then I died."

"But--" Tohru stammered.

"Of course--He wouldn't want to tell you that, would he?" Ayame began gathering his hair into a plait, still watching Tohru unblinkingly. "I think you'll find there's a lot 'Gure hasn't told you."

Tohru stared at him. Ayame was nothing like the smiling boy she'd seen in the photos. His smile now was bitter, and coldness seemed to hang over him like a shroud--pretty apt since he was dead, her mind supplied helpfully.

She did not need that thought.

Ayame spoke again and she shivered.

"It's his fault, you know. If it hadn't been for him--I might have had a chance. I might not be dead."

Tohru gasped. "But--I'm sure Shigure would never mean to hurt--"

"It was always him--as far back as I can remember. Hatori always talked to him--I would have done anything for Hari, but--there was this connection between them. Somehow, I was just never enough." Ayame's eyes slipped from Tohru's, clouded with memory. "I hoped though--I never gave up trying--and then, thanks to precious 'Gure, I lost even that."

She was afraid of him. Ayame seemed to possess a darkness that Shigure didn't have--a darkness Tohru found terrifying. But his words--she could see the pain he felt, raw and fresh. "Wh-what happened? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to--but, sometimes talking to someone can help and you--can't have many people to talk to," Tohru shut her eyes, aware she was babbling. "I--uh--"

Ayame glanced at her sharply, his eyes wide with surprise. "I--"

"I'm sorry!" Tohru apologised. "It was very forward of me! I shouldn't have presumed--"

"It happened here," Ayame said. He'd turned his back on her again, and his voice was distant. "I was sitting in the tree, thinking--and Hari--"

--oOo--

"You're going to grow lichen."

"Eh?" Ayame blinked, startled out of his daydream. He looked down to see Hatori standing at the base of the willow, his expression serious. "Hari?"

"You spend any more time in a tree and you'll grow lichen," Hatori repeated. "You've already started to put down roots."

"Oh yeah?" Ayame pushed himself off the branch, landing neatly in front of Hatori. "I beg to differ."

"Careful," Hatori said, reaching out to carefully remove a leaf from Ayame's silvery hair. "You could hurt yourself."

Ayame blushed. Hatori's touch was so gentle--and he was so close. It was like a moment from a dream--just Hatori and him alone . . .

"You came out here just to tell me that?" he asked, hoping to prolong the moment.

Hatori's expression clouded and he withdrew his hand. "Actually, no. I--We need to talk, Ayame."

This did not sound good. "We're talking now--"

"This is serious, Aya," Hatori frowned. "I--you--you have feelings for me, don't you?"

It was his fondest hope and his worst nightmare all in one. Hatori knew.

"Hari--" Ayame whispered. "How--"

"Subtlety has never exactly been your strong point," Hatori said, moving to stand at Ayame's shoulder so they were both looking out over the river. "It was kind of obvious."

Embarrassed, Ayame looked at his feet. "Does anyone else . . . ?"

"Only Shigure, I think. And he won't tell--he understands the importance of this."

"You've discussed this?" That stung. That the two of them could talk about something so personal--

"Yes. I've been aware of your feelings for quite some time--but I wasn't sure of how I should approach you about them. I was hoping that given time you might grow out of this phase--"

Phase? Ayame just stared at Hatori. This couldn't be happening.

"--But Shigure thought I should talk to you. He thought it was crueller to let you hope."

It was always Shigure, wasn't it? Ayame was ashamed to find hot tears biting at his eyes. He brushed them away angrily. "And what the hell does he know about it?"

"Ayame--don't be mad at him. This has nothing to do with 'Gure."

"Then why does he know all about it?" The anger was the only thing stopping him from falling apart and he clung to that desperately.

"He's your friend, he's concerned about you. We both are--you have not been acting like yourself lately and we're worried."

"Really? Hell of a way to show it," Ayame spat. "This was supposed to be a pep talk? Go away, Hari."

He turned, intending to seek refuge in his willow tree but Hatori caught his hand, held him back.

"Aya--you must understand--I do love you--just as a best friend or a brother--"

"--but not how I want you to love me," Ayame finished slowly. "I understand perfectly, Hatori." He tugged his hand out of Hatori's. "Now leave me alone."

Hatori didn't stop him from climbing back up the tree but he didn't leave. "You're alright?"

"I'm fine," Ayame said sullenly.

Hatori hesitated. "Aya--you're not going to blame Shigure for this, are you? This is between you and me."

"It's always about 'Gure, isn't it? You worry about him more than you worry about yourself."

"That's only because I've never tried to dive off the gazebo roof," Hatori said dryly. "Aya, I don't want to muck up you and 'Gure's friendship. You're very important to him."

"I don't want to hear it!" Ayame said, deliberately not looking at Hatori. "Just get the hell away from me and tell your precious 'Gure that if he comes near me I'll take his head off."

Hatori sighed. "Aya, you're being overly dramatic. It's not like that and you know it."

Ayame ignored him. After a few minutes he heard Hatori leave. Only when he was sure he was alone did he allow himself to feel.

It was a curious sensation, dwelling on what had maybe half an hour before been treasured hopes and dreams--now irreparably shattered. And in their place--hurt, grief, and the stinging of betrayal.

--oOo--

"Some friends," Ayame said, chin resting on his knees, plait gently teased by the breeze. He was seated amongst the higher branches, flimsy things that wouldn't have been enough to support his weight--had he had any.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said, wiping tears from her eyes with one hand--the other hand was securely wrapped around the tree trunk as she sat on a lower branch. "It must have been very hard for you to learn that your feelings weren't reciprocated and to feel abandoned by your best friends on the same day--"

Ayame dropped down to her branch, gracefully kneeling beside her. He gently lifted the hair away from her face. "You're crying."

"But they didn't abandon you!" Tohru said, looking up into Ayame's eyes, her expression determined. "Shigure talks about you all the time--he really misses you--and Hatori has never got over the both of your deaths. They care about you--they both do."

Ayame just stared at her, his countenance shocked.

Tohru blushed. She'd put her foot in it again. "I'm sorry, I should not have spoken--"

"It's alright," Ayame said, a soft smile creeping over his face. "I'm glad you did."

He looked--kind of softer now. More human. Tohru was no longer afraid of him. And now that her fear was gone she could notice things about him--that his eyes were almost the same shape as Yuki's, that the way they glowed when the light hit them was very compelling, that Ayame was incredibly attractive--and she'd just blurted out the first thing that had come into her head to him like some idiotic baby.

She blushed, looking away.

In her intentness on persuading Ayame, she'd let go of the branch she was sitting on. A sudden gust shook the tree and she lost her balance. "Ah--!"

She was slipping and she reached out wildly, trying to find something to hold on to--

--and was suddenly caught up in something firm and cold.

Tohru gasped as she realised Ayame was holding her. She was even more concerned to realise that they were in mid air. She shut her eyes tightly, clinging to Ayame as tightly as she could. She'd never been so scared--

Her feet hit something solid. The ground. A moment later the cold form she clung to dissipated under her fingers leaving her safely on the grass with Ayame nowhere in sight.

Tohru's knees buckled, and she sat down hard.

"Tohru!" Hands were there, supporting her, brown eyes worriedly studying her. "Are you all right?"

"Momiji," Tohru said faintly. "What are you doing here?"

"I came out here to thank you for finding Momo--and I saw you fall--but you didn't . . ." Momiji trailed off, eyes widening.

Tohru followed his gaze upwards.

Ayame was sitting on one of the branches, smirking. "What's wrong, little cousin? You look as though you've seen a ghost."

"Aya--" Momiji's voice shook.

"Take good care of my brother, Tohru," Ayame said. "And be careful. Much as I've enjoyed your company, I'd rather not share it for all eternity. Ha ha ha!"

And he was simply gone, as easily as if he'd never been there.

--oOo--

"My brother's a ghost?"

"We both saw him!" Momiji's voice could raise no higher. "It was Aya--definetly Aya--" the initial shock had worn off and he was bouncing around the room. "He even talked to us!"

"Yuki--" Tohru brushed her hair behind her ear, as she studied him worriedly. Sitting at the desk in what had once been Shigure's room, an old history in front of him, Yuki looked even more serious than usual. Tohru thought she could detect a hint of hurt in his manner. "Are--you alright?"

"I'm fine," Yuki replied with a smile to assure her, but it didn't last and he was frowning at Momiji a second later.

"You're not fine," Tohru said, startling Momiji enough he let off dancing round the room and stared at them. "It's about Aya, isn't it? I know I'm not very smart, but you can tell me about it."

"Don't put yourself down," Yuki said softly. "You may not be smart in a book sense but you always know what to say." He sighed. "I'm not alright. Aya . . . we may not have been all that close, but I don't like the thought of him being unable to find peace. I coped with his death through believing he'd gone to a better place--finding out that he hadn't--it's a shock."

"I never thought of that," Momiji sounded shocked. "Poor Aya--" He turned to Tohru almost desperately. "But he was happy when we saw him--he even laughed--"

"He was happy then," Tohru said slowly. She didn't want to disappoint them, but she couldn't tell them the truth--

Yuki saw anyway. "They fought about me, the night he died. He'd come home late and Mother yelled at him--said he was keeping me up. I'd come downstairs for a drink of water and I heard them. Ayame yelled back which didn't help matters at all, and they sent him to his room." His eyes were hidden beneath his long fringe but Tohru could tell they were downcast. "That's the bit that always hurt the most about his death. That the night he died he should have fought with us--that he died still thinking we were mad at him--"

"Yuki--" Tohru whispered. Momiji stood beside her, his eyes wide.

"And that's my fault--if I hadn't been always complaining maybe they wouldn't have been so hard on Aya--"

"No."

Tohru jumped. Hatori had appeared at the doorway to Yuki's bedroom so silently none of them had noticed his approach.

"That wasn't your fault, Yuki. None of it was," The doctor said, in his clipped professional manner.

"You don't know that," Yuki said. "If it hadn't been for the argument--over me--Aya wouldn't have been yelled at, and he wouldn't have snuck out to the river to calm down and--" he paused.

"He was upset before he even encountered your parents," Hatori said. "That argument was nothing more than twigs to the fire. No, the fault for that night is mine."

Tohru could see through Hatori's calm mask suddenly. His serious expression contained a wealth of sorrow, even as he assumed a demeanour of control.

"Kagura is on the phone to Momo at the moment but she would like to talk to you, Momiji," he said.

"Uh--sure," Momiji said, edging past Hatori and down the corridor beyond.

"Hatori," Yuki's quiet request stopped the older man from following. "What happened that night?"

Hatori paused in the doorway, his head bowed. "I had something to tell him, something he didn't want to hear--he was not happy and I was not particularly sympathetic. I judged badly--"

--oOo--

Hatori shut the patio door behind him. For some reason the simple click of the door swinging shut seemed to have an air of finality.

Which was silly. Ayame had moods like this before, he always got over them with time.

He turned around again and just stopped himself from jumping. Shigure was leaning against the game's room wall, watching him with grey eyes that were serious for once.

"Gure--when did you get here?"

"I've been waiting," Shigure explained simply. "Aya's not going to take this well--so I thought that I'd wait till you were done then go see if I can't help." He looked over Hatori's shoulder towards the river. "So how is he?"

Hatori thought of Ayame's parting shot, and looked at his cousin. Shigure was watching him expectantly, completely unaware of Ayame's anger at him. "He's fine actually," Hatori said, hardly believing that he could voice such a bold lie. "Just wants to be alone for awhile."

If Ayame had a chance to cool off, maybe he'd see that being mad at Shigure was pointless and the damage he'd done could be repaired.

Shigure, however, had other ideas. "I'll see you later then," he said, opening the Game's Room door.

Hatori caught his arm. "What are you doing?"

"Going to Aya," his cousin explained with a grin.

"Didn't you hear what I said?"

"When Aya says he wants to be left alone, that always means he wants someone to fuss over him. I'll go, he can moan at me, and he'll be fine," Shigure said flippantly.

"I really don't think--"

"'Sides, you know Aya can never stay mad at me," Shigure continued blithely, slipping out of Hatori's grasp. "We'll see you later, Ha-san."

"Shigure, please!" Hatori called after him. "I really don't think that's a good idea. I'm asking you--please, just leave him be for now."

Shigure turned around to stare at him. "Is something wrong, Ha-san?"

Hatori took a deep breath. "No--Aya's alright. But I do think he needs space right now."

Shigure cast a thoughtful look on the willows. "Are you sure?"

Hatori nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

"I'll trust your judgement then," Shigure nodded. "Hey, Ha-san, you want to go to the library with me? They have the new Ellis Peters--"

Crisis averted. Hatori sighed in relief. "No thanks. I'll stay here. I . . . have some homework."

"Your loss," Shigure shrugged, turning around to head back inside. "The new librarian is really cute."

Hatori sighed again. Then paused. "Shigure--the new librarian is a guy."

Shigure's grin was feral. "I know."

"But--the girl in our chemistry class--"

"I'm bi. Didn't I tell you?" Shigure's grin deepened. "Just think, this doubles the amount of people I could potentially have sex with. Isn't that fun?"

"Get out of here," Hatori told him, grabbing him in a headlock. "You little brat."

Shigure laughed. "You're just jealous because you don't have a social life."

"Is that so?" Hatori let go of his cousin and sprinted towards the house. "Let's see how you feel about your social life once I tell a certain girl you like her--"

"Hatori! You wouldn't!" Shigure tore after him. In the tussle to get to the phone first, the conversation was dropped.

--oOo--

"So many things I could have done differently--if I'd only seen--if I'd told Shigure--he got on with Aya much better than I did--"Hatori sighed, his fringe covering his eyes. "Who knows? If I'd done just one thing differently--I might have both of them with me still--"

Tohru brushed at her eyes. She would not cry and embarrass herself and Hatori--

A handkerchief was pushed into her hand and she accepted it gratefully.

"Hatori," Yuki said, in a voice both awed and sad. "I had no idea--"

Looking up, Tohru saw that he'd crossed the room to stand beside his older cousin. Hatori smiled at him sadly, patting him gently on the head.

But--if Yuki was over there--who had given her the handkerchief?

There was no one on her side--or behind her--Shigure? This had been his room--

"At any rate," Hatori said. "You can rest assured that nothing that happened that night was your fault. All the things that led up to Aya's death--all so small, so easily avoided--that's what makes it really tragic--that it could so easily have been prevented--"

"Hatori! Phone for you!" Kagura rapped sharply on the door. "It's the police inspector. They have the results back on the skeleton."

The doctor nodded. "I'll be there in a moment. Excuse me, please, Yuki, Tohru."

"Yuki?" Tohru asked hesitantly. "How are you feeling?"

"We have to get to the bottom of this," Yuki said determinedly. "Now more than ever. Aya doesn't deserve to be trapped here." He reopened his history book. "I'm going to keep researching Akito and Hatsuharu--there has to be something about them somewhere."

Tohru walked downstairs slowly. There wasn't a lot she could do.

Kyoko met her on the stairway. "What's up, moppet?"

Tohru hugged her. "I'm really glad to have you for a mother, you know that?"

"Don't know what brought this on, but I can't argue with you," Kyoko hugged her back. "Come on, let's get tea started."

--oOo--

The results of the comparison between dental records and skeleton were conclusive: Souma Kisa was interned five days from her discovery.

Tohru, dressed once more in her black, straightened Momiji's tie as she waited with the Souma's in the entrance hall.

"Where is the car?" Hatori asked impatiently, standing in the doorway. "The driver knows where to collect us surely."

"Would you like me to check?" Kyoko asked moving towards the phone.

"All done!" Tohru said, her bright tones out of place amongst the sombre gathering in the hallway.

"Thank-you Tohru!" Momiji tugged at his tie. "I can never get these things right."

"Next time perhaps you should ask someone to help you tie it first," Yuki suggested from his position at the doorway. "Then we might not have had to spend fifteen minutes trying to untie you."

"I don't like suits," Momiji whined. "I always feel like I'm being choked."

"Nonsense," Yuki said. "You look very proper. Besides you can't expect to wear your usual attire on an occasion like this."

Nineteen years of life. Seventeen years forgotten in an attic. Reduced to 'an occasion like this'--it didn't feel fair somehow.

"There's something I have to do," Tohru said. "Excuse me, please."

Kagura looked away from the hall mirror long enough to give Tohru a startled glance. "What could you possibly have to do now?" she asked, the shiny lip gloss she wore emphasising her pout.

"Something," Tohru said.

"Don't be too long," Hatori admonished, Yuki watching curiously from the doorway.

The red roses were beautiful, perfect and fresh, but somehow unfitting for an occasion like this. Yellow roses were out for the same reason--Tohru sighed as she scanned the garden. Lilies were the appropriate flower, but there didn't seem to be any in the garden--not unless you substituted irises, and since they were rich royal purple, they were out on the same grounds as the roses. Was it carnations that were used in France? The garden didn't seem to have any of those either--or maybe it was the wrong time of year.

She sighed, looking across the river to where Kyou's house was, blinds drawn. Hatori had phoned them as soon as the results had confirmed what they already knew--they would come to the internment, no doubt.

The upstairs drawing room window flew open with a bang. Tohru winced as several books were sent flying through the air. Once she was reasonably certain he'd run out of things he could throw that were small enough to fit through the window, Tohru began to pick up the books. Hiro had been unusually active of late--barely half a day passed without a crash coming from the upstairs drawing room. Frowning as she rescued a book from a rose bush, Tohru tried to remember when exactly the increase in Hiro's activity had started--and paused, book in hand.

Hiro's presence seemed to have increased since the discovery of Kisa's body. Could that be the reason? Ritsu had told Shigure that Hiro had loved her--

Tohru blinked again, staring at the rosebush the books had been thrown into. "Of course! That's it! It's perfect!" The white rosebush--why hadn't she thought of it before?

--oOo--

Tohru felt rather awkward, sitting beside her mother, Saki and Arisa in the back rows of the funeral home. The Soumas were seated at the front, and although they'd invited Tohru and her mother to join them, Tohru was relieved that Kyoko had declined. She still felt like something of an intruder.

She looked to the side where Kyou and his father sat. She couldn't imagine how Kyou would be feeling--true, she'd lost a parent herself, but Kyou hadn't even known his. All those long years of wondering where his mother was, why she'd never come back to see him--answered finally and irrefutably by the casket at the head of the room.

Dotted here and there around the room were the few of Kisa's friends who were still in the area, and could afford to take a morning off to pay their respects to a friend who was probably only a distant memory by now.

The ceremony finished, and people milled, Kisa's friends approaching Hatori and Takeshi to give condolences. Tohru was not surprised to see Kyou disappear out the door as soon as he could. It wasn't indifference--but Kyou could not bear to display emotion under scrutiny and his bright orange hair, so close to the colour of Kisa's, was drawing a lot of comment from her friends.

"Kyou!" She was about to hurry after him, but Arisa caught her sleeve. "Let him have some time. Carrot Top will cope, he's strong. He doesn't like people to see his occasional moments of weakness though."

"He will not thank-you for disturbing him now," Saki confirmed. "Perhaps this would be an appropriate moment to pay our respects." She nodded towards the casket.

Solemnly, Tohru placed one of the white roses on the casket. "Everything I've heard about you makes me think I would have liked you, Kisa," she whispered. "I'm sorry things had to happen like this."

"I have to head off to work now," Arisa said. "Saki, you're babysitting right?"

The psychic nodded, expression calm as always. "It would be no trouble if you wished to accompany me, Tohru. You might appreciate some time away from the Souma house."

"Thank-you, Saki, that's a lovely thought, but I don't mind the house, really. And . . . I'd like to stay. There's still something I have to do."

The Souma plot was on much the same scale as the homestead--grandiose and Victorian, fenced off from the rest of the cemetery by a wrought iron fence topped with fleur de lis. A tomb had been erected for the earliest Soumas, and inside Tohru found the final resting place of Souma Asato among others. Two graves resting side by side belonged to Souma Akito and Souma Rin. The more recent graves were out in the open, underneath an aged oak tree.

She found Ayame's grave first, his family line having chosen to be buried in a straight line, following the path, and left a rose for him. Shigure's was harder to find, as his side of the family had chosen the far side of the plot. In fact she probably wouldn't have found it at all, had there not already been someone there.

She'd been kneeling at the grave but she stood as Tohru approached.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru said hastily. "Please don't let me disturb you."

"Oh, you're not!" the woman said, and Tohru could see she was about Hatori's age. "I was just about to leave anyway." She looked at the tombstone, smiling a little sadly. "I come here every year, just to pay my respects. A little silly, I suppose, but I don't think you ever forget your first crush."

"Eh?" Tohru stared at the woman, startled. She couldn't be serious--Shigure was so much younger--

Of course, her brain supplied helpfully. This is the age Shigure would be now if he hadn't died.

"I'm a little early this year," the woman continued. "It's another three days until the anniversary of his death. But I'm starting a new job in another city, and leave tomorrow." She noticed the flower Tohru held. "Oh, are you family?"

"Something like that," Tohru hedged.

"I have to go now--but pass on my respects to Hatori, will you? Tell him that Mit-chan wishes him well--he'll know who I am."

Tohru placed her rose on Shigure's grave thoughtfully. This was a side of him she'd never imagined--of course, he hadn't always been a ghost, but still--

"Oi."

"Kyou!" Tohru jumped. "Are you--"

"Before you start, I'm fine," Kyou said brusquely. "I don't need anyone feeling sorry for me."

"I wasn't--well, I was," Tohru said. "But Kyou, that's not necessarily a bad thing--I can imagine how you must feel now, and I sympathise--I wish I could help, but I don't think anything I could do would be of any use. But--if you want to talk to someone--"

"I--Tohru--" Kyou's expression softened minutely. "Whatever—it's just," he said suddenly. "Everyone's tip-toeing around me like I'm going to fall to pieces and its driving me nuts. I never knew her--I can't really miss her--but I--"

Tohru stepped closer, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I'm never going to know her. I mean, I never had the chance but . . . before I knew, I always hoped that one day, one day she'd come back and I could find out--but now--" Kyou shook his head. "I feel like I've lost something . . . but I never had it to begin with." He laughed harshly. "That probably sounds stupid--"

"Not at all," Tohru said earnestly. "I think it makes perfect sense. Whenever I miss my father, I can think of my memories of him--"

"The funny thing is that I feel I do know her," Kyou said. "My Dad never told me anything about her until this week--my grandma even found a photo of her for me. I'd never seen her before but she felt familiar. Gran said that I see her in my reflection every day, but I don't think that's it--how the hell would I know what my mother sounded like, how she smelt unless--" he paused. "I need to talk to Shigure, but I haven't seen him with the rest of the Soumas. Did he come at all?"

"Kyou," Tohru said shocked. "I--uh--"

He didn't know. He didn't know!

Of course, he didn't know. When he told her about Ayame's death, Shigure had still been alive. And he and his Dad had moved shortly afterwards--no one had told Kyou.

"What's wrong?" Kyou said. "Look if he didn't come, just say so. I suppose it was idiotic of me to assume that this meant anything to him--"

"It's not that!" Tohru said. "It's just . . ." Unable to think of the right words, her gaze fell to the grave at her feet.

"What?" Kyou asked impatiently. "Just tell me--" he followed her gaze and came to an abrupt stop.

He was silent for so long that Tohru hesitantly risked a look at his face. "Kyou?"

"It's a mistake--isn't it?" Kyou said. "He can't be dead--I'd have known--someone would have told me--"

"I'm sorry--"

"But you said you'd talked to him," Kyou said. "How could you if he was--"

"He's a ghost," Tohru said.

Kyou stared at her. Then shook his head. "No. Shigure can't be a ghost—it's just . . . impossible--"

Tohru was glad to see she wasn't the only one who had problems with that concept. "Kyou, I'm sorry but--"

"There you are, Kyou."

The two of them looked up in surprise. Kyou's father was approaching him, followed by Hatori who had Kagura at his elbow.

"The Soumas are hosting a wake for Kisa at the family homestead. If you'd like to go Hatori has offered to give you a lift."

"I'm allowed to visit then?" Kyou demanded.

Takeshi nodded. "It's only fair that you should learn about Kisa. Just . . . be careful."

A look Tohru couldn't fathom passed between father and son and Kyou nodded stiffly.

"If we could get going then--" Hatori sounded impatient and Tohru could guess why. Any hint of the house being less than normal seemed to irritate him.

Kagura gave an excited squeal and grabbed Kyou's arm. "It'll be such fun catching up on old times--come on--"

"Oi--who said I wanted to catch up--" Kyou found himself dragged unceremoniously after the college student.

"The more things change, the more they stay the same," Hatori observed with a slight smile. "Well, coming Tohru?"

"If you don't mind, Hatori," Takeshi said. "I'd like to talk to Tohru a moment."

What could Kyou's father possibly have to say to her? Tohru blushed. "Of course! I won't be long, Hatori-san."

"I'd like to thank you," Takeshi told Tohru, once they were alone. "It's because of you that we found Kisa--it means something to know that she's been put to rest at last." He sighed and continued. "And . . . thanks for being here for my son. He's not the easiest person to get a long with and doesn't express himself very well, but--your friendship has meant a lot to him, and I know he really appreciates all you've done for him--you're very important to him, Tohru."

Tohru was now bright pink. "Kyou is very important to me too," she said. "I'm happy we had the chance to be friends. But he's important to Saki and Arisu too--"

"Be careful, Tohru," Takeshi said. "Someone with as good a heart as you should not have to experience the Souma curse first hand." He bowed to her and left her, standing confused, next to Shigure's grave.


	10. ten dress rehearsal

Love Remains 10.

~~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

Finally.

Kyou shut the library door behind him with relief. It had taken a lot of effort to prise himself from Kagura's grip and it was bliss to be able to hear himself think again.

The library looked exactly the same as when he'd last seen it--not a book out of place. Only this time he would not find Shigure leaning casually against the bookcase smirking, or sprawled on the floor, oblivious to the world as he read.

A book caught his attention and he ran his finger along the spine. The autographed Ngaio Marsh that Shigure had been so proud of. He smiled as he remembered how Shigure had showed it off to him, Aya and Hatori ("Like hell I'm letting you guys get greasy fingerprints all over it!"). Ten years was enough distance to ensure that he felt only a mild regret for a friend lost. It was hard to think of Shigure as dead at all--the library felt very much occupied still.

It was not with that much surprise then that Kyou heard a quiet voice behind him.

"I'm sorry about Kisa."

"You knew she was my mother, didn't you?" Kyou said.

"I guessed," the voice said carefully. It definitely sounded like Shigure--

"You could have told me--"

"If you remember we didn't really see much of each other after that. And your father--I thought it was the sort of thing that might be best coming from him."

Kyou ground his fingers into a fist. "I found out a week ago exactly, when they found the skeleton. He waited ten years--"

"Picking the right moment?"

Kyou snorted.

It had always been like this, he realised. He could tell Shigure anything that was troubling and instead of attempting to placate, reason or appeal to Kyou, the older teen would simply listen, perhaps teasing him into a better humour with light comments. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't irritating as heck sometimes--but--at least he listened and always gave Kyou an honest opinion--even if said opinion was not what Kyou wanted to hear.

"I've been thinking about the time I was locked in the cupboard. The woman who was with me--that could have been her, couldn't it?" he said abruptly.

Shigure didn't need to ask who 'her' was. "It could be. I've never known Rin to come into the house and since there's no other contender--"

"You don't know? How can you not--"

"I can't sense her unless she's active." Without sounding annoyed, Shigure managed to imply that Kyou should have known this already. "Being a ghost doesn't make me omniscient. Just dead."

So he was--Kyou swallowed. "I'm sorry too. No one told me--I didn't know--"

"It's not your fault." Kyou could hear a soft thud behind him--as if a book was being taken from the shelf. "I made a mistake." There was a soft creak from the armchair and then the whisper of turning pages.

"So, what's it like being dead?" Kyou could have kicked himself. Of all the stupid, tactless things to say--

"Dull," Shigure said flatly. "If it were possible I'd die of boredom. It drives me nuts. If it wasn't for Tohru--" he sighed then said. "Cold. It's always cold."

Kyou shivered. "If I turn around," he said slowly. "Will I--will I see--"

"You'll see nothing," Shigure said matter-of-factly. "But my rotting decomposing corpse, of course. I'm really hideous--you'll probably have nightmares."

"Ah." Kyou swallowed again. The hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end, and the library seemed to have got colder.

"I don't blame you for not wanting to look at me--it's probably a wise decision," Shigure continued condescendingly. "After all, the way my skin has gone mouldy is really quite disgusting--and you were rather sensitive to ghost stories--"

Kyou clenched his fists. "I was not!"

"Then why haven't you turned around?" Shigure sounded as though he were amused, irritating Kyou further. "Of course, no one could blame you for being scared of a ghost--especially one with who is leaking mucus and whose eye cavities are home to any number of worms--"

"Will you shut up?"

"I'm sorry, Kyou, am I scaring you with my hideous appearance? Oh dear, oh dear, poor Kyou is afraid!"

"I am not!" Kyou yelled angrily at Shigure. "You come over here and say that!"

With the smirk that Kyou remembered, Shigure replied. "Methinks the lady doth protest too much--"

"Who are you calling a lady?" Kyou snapped. Then blinked.

Shigure was sitting in the red backed chair, grinning inanely--in other words, looking exactly as he had when Kyou had seen him last. All vital organs were intact, and there was no sign of decomposition at all--Kyou's ears reddened and he stepped towards Shigure angrily. "Why you--"

When Tohru entered the library, it was to find Kyou strangling Shigure who did not seem at all put out by this. It didn't seem to make any difference to his laughter.

"I see you two are getting reacquainted," Tohru said happily, shutting the door behind her.

"Kyou can't contain his joy," Shigure sighed melodramatically. "Look, he can't keep his hands off me--"

"Ewww!" Kyou jumped backwards. "As if!"

Shigure laughed. "Still so easily annoyed--you haven't changed a bit." He shook his head, resuming his place in the chair. "Whatever will we do with him, Tohru? At this rate poor Kyou will never find a girlfriend!"

Inexplicably Tohru felt herself blushing. And for some reason, Kyou's cheeks seemed to be pink. They stared at each other a second, then looked quickly away.

The movement wasn't lost on Shigure. Tohru saw his teasing grin falter and he looked as though he was about to say something--

"Kyou!"

The library door was flung open and Kagura emerged. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you--"

There was a thud as the book Shigure had been holding fell to the ground. The ghost had vanished--Tohru hastily picked it up.

"Oops," she said, hoping that Kagura would think that her fault--but attracting the older girl's attention did not seem to have been a good idea.

Kagura glared at her, lip curled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to get a book," Tohru explained as Kyou said, "Why are you snapping at Tohru? She didn't do anything wrong."

"I just want us to spend some time together--like we used to," Kagura said. "Any every time I track you down--she's there! It's not fair--"

"I can leave--" Tohru said hastily but Kyou was already snapping a reply.

"What's not fair about it? We need to talk about stuff that has nothing to do with you--"

"This house I suppose and its supposed inhabitants." Kagura's eyes flashed. "I don't know how you can do that, Tohru--capitalise on people's grief and memories to gain attention?"

"I didn't--" Tohru started, taking a step back in the face of Kagura's anger.

"I don't know how you can live with yourself," the Souma girl hissed. "And not only do you have Yuki obsessed with this ghost business but you have to take Kyou as well--"

Thwack!

Kagura stumbled back a step. Tohru stared.

Kyou shook with anger. "You don't know anything Kagura--you can't talk to Tohru like that!"

Kagura didn't seem to hear him. Slowly--as if in a daze--she put her hand up to her cheek. Where Kyou had slapped her was just starting to redden.

"Kagura?" Tohru's worried whisper was ignored or just not heard.

Kagura continued to stare at Kyou.

Alarmed at his actions, Kyou dropped his hand. "I didn't mean--I'm sorry--"

"You jerk!" Kagura finally snapped out of her trance, shoving Kyou backwards into a bookcase. Before Kyou could recover she'd turned and run from the library--but not before Tohru had seen tears running down her cheeks.

"Of all the stupid--" Kyou muttered rubbing his elbow.

"Go after her!" Tohru urged desperately.

"Me? Why should I have to run after that idiotic girl?" Kyou demanded. "Besides, I'm probably the last person she wants to see right now."

"Which is why you have to go after her!" Tohru insisted. "Hatori left Ayame alone with his anger --and he's regretted it ever since--"

"Fine," Kyou said grudgingly. "But only because you asked me to." He stomped off down the hallway.

Tohru sat down quickly once he'd gone. Her legs felt suddenly unsteady. Arguments always affected her this way--she hated to see people so upset. Her eyes felt teary and she pulled out the handkerchief to dab at them--

"I'm sorry." She felt Shigure's presence manifest beside her, and a cool arm slip around her shoulders. "I didn't realise my presence was causing you problems."

"It's only with Kagura," Tohru said, wiping her eyes. "She--everything I do is wrong, it doesn't matter what I try, whether I mention you or not."

"It's not your fault," Shigure said. "Kagura's been like that since she was a child. She's very passionate in everything--her likes, dislikes--it's not you."

Tohru blew her nose. "Thanks Shigure."

He smiled. "Any time."

"Did you see the book I left you?" Tohru asked, changing the subject quickly. "Have you read it?"

"Twice!" Shigure beamed at her. "Tohru--you have no idea how good it was to be reading something new after all these years! I could kiss you!"

Tohru blushed happily. "I'm so glad you liked your present!"

"Liked it?" Tohru squealed as she was pulled onto her feet and twirled around the room. "I loved it!"

Tohru laughed as Shigure let her go. Thoroughly dizzy, she plopped into the nearest armchair. "Oh, I can't forget! Your handkerchief--"

"Eh?" Shigure said, flopping onto the window seat. "Handkerchief?"

"You gave it to me last night--here--" Tohru held it out to him.

All joviality gone, Shigure stared at it. "Tohru--how did you get that?"

"Hatori's study--he was talking--you pressed it into my hands? Didn't you?" Tohru looked from Shigure to the handkerchief. For the first time she noticed the initials in one corner--S. A. in fine black thread--

"Tohru, this is bad," Shigure said urgently, calling her attention back to him. "Very bad." He stood, shaking his head. "I should have known--what happened to Momo had a reason of course--but I thought we had more time--"

"Shigure?" None of what he said made sense. "What does this mean?"

Shigure looked her full in the face, his grey eyes absorbing the surrounding shadows. "That this house is no longer safe for you Tohru--for anyone."

--oOo--

"He thinks we should leave," Tohru finished. 

Yuki nodded thoughtfully, absently turning the handkerchief over and over. They were sitting at the top of the attic stairs, out of everyone's way. "Does he now? Interesting--"

"What do you think we should do?" Tohru asked worriedly. "We can't leave--this is the best job we've ever got--"

"Think nothing of it," Yuki assured her. "Hatori has our flights booked for tomorrow--as soon as we're gone, there'll be nothing to worry about--the only people affected by the curse are Soumas after all--"

"But Shigure said--"

"I know what Shigure said," Yuki said. "It just strikes me that we can't take for granted that what Shigure wants is what we want--"

"But--of course it is!" Tohru protested. "The diary--Shigure wants to end the cycle just like we do--"

"But he didn't, and he's dead," Yuki said. "It might be in his interests to keep the cycle going--after all, as long as it remains he stays in this world."

"But--" Tohru wavered.

"I've found out some stuff about Hatsuharu in the old family histories," Yuki continued. "I even went to the vault. Hatsuharu is described as a pretty poor sort of guy--about average intelligence and a laid back attitude. He was generally good-natured and easy going--in fact, perhaps too easygoing. No drive, no ambition--spent his life in Souma Akito's shadow. It sounds like he'd have plenty of reasons to resent Akito--especially if he was in love with Rin. I think he's the node point for sure."

"But if he had a laid back attitude, surely he couldn't be," Tohru said. "I mean, he doesn't sound as though he could hold a grudge--"

"But he was also prone to dark fits of anger in which he became irrational and violent. He injured several people quite severely--and his own father didn't doubt his guilt. There was a letter in the vault, his father writing to the family lawyers to authorise an appeal--he had no illusions that his son was innocent, but said that he believed Hatsuharu had acted in an uncharacteristic fit of passion, and begged that all be done to ensure that his son got the best treatment possible."

"But--even if he did murder them--that doesn't mean he would be the node point. I mean, to keep them here so long, that would require a lot of anger--and it looks as though Haru was the type to let his anger out explosively and then be fine--" Tohru looked over Yuki's notes. "I'd have thought Akito more likely--"

"Just because he was sickly doesn't mean that he would be resentful of Hatsuharu," Yuki said. "All the family records agree that he was a genius--despite his youth he nearly tripled the family fortune. And he was a master of wit and conversation--much sought after at dinner parties and balls, when his health would permit. Why would someone like that be envious of his younger cousin--who did not have half his intelligence or charm or position?"

"Perhaps Rin--" Tohru suggested. 

"Rin came between them?" Yuki said thoughtfully. "Perhaps--but I don't believe it. I think Hatsuharu loved her but couldn't have her--he wasn't a prominent member of the family, and his share of the inheritance was small. He had nothing to offer her--how could she prefer him?"

"I don't think love works that way," Tohru said slowly. "And they had to be in love--that's the deciding factor in all the cases so far--"

"Except Shigure." Yuki said. 

"Unless he took Hatori's place when he died--in his journal he said something like that--if I don't do this Hatori will never be safe in this house--or something--"

"You're right," Yuki frowned. "I need to look at that again--if only we had the journal."

"I'll ask Hatori for it," Tohru said standing up.

"That won't be any good," the silver-haired boy told her. "You know how he gets--"

"We won't know unless we try," Tohru proclaimed. "I'll be right back."

--oOo--

Ayame was bored. He was lying on his back on the river bottom, staring up at reflections of the sky and willow trees in the water's surface. It was one of his favourite pastimes--being able to observe the marbled patterns made by the current and wind was somehow soothing--and of course, as a ghost, he did not have to come to the surface to take breaths. If being dead could have a good side, this would be it--

But it was not soothing now. 

Ayame shifted uncomfortably. Since talking to Tohru he couldn't dispel this nagging feeling--

He'd been so hurt, he'd concentrated his anger on Shigure--but he hadn't stopped to consider how his cousin was--and learning that Gure still thought about him--

Ayame stood up, creating ripples in the water's surface. He climbed out of the water, prepared to try something that he had not attempted in ten years--going inside the house. 

He had tried it, once, before he knew he was dead. He'd been alarmed to find himself in the river with no memory of how he got there, and had headed back to the house to see if anyone could explain the curiously numb sensation that hung over his body, the way he didn't feel wet even though he knew he had to be--

But it had been as if there was a wall in his way. He couldn't go beyond the Willows. He'd tried hard, pushing at the invisible barrier, and had managed to struggle a few centimetres beyond it--only to look down and discover that his body was almost completely see-through. The shock of that was enough that he had not tried it since. 

This time--

Apprehensively, and leaving a trail of river water and pondweed in his wake, Ayame crossed the garden. Once he'd passed the willows it did get harder--like he was wading through treacle. But there was no barrier to stop him. 

The side door handle posed a bit of a problem. It was indistinct, hard to grab a hold of. Ayame concentrated on it, trying to imagine himself in the same reality as the door handle--and finally managed to get a proper hold. It opened and he stepped into the hallway. 

Automatically, Ayame turned around to kick off his shoes--he was momentarily startled by the row of unfamiliar sneakers. Of course, ten years had passed. He shrugged, setting off down the hallway. Gure would be in the library of course--he could have gone straight there through the patio if he'd thought but force of habit was still so strong. Gure would probably find that amusing. At any rate, it gave him the opportunity to observe the house he'd grown up in again.

Ten years had made few changes--it didn't look as though anything had changed from when he'd been alive. He paused a moment to look at the pile of suitcases in the coatroom by the front door.

Finally, the library. Ayame was nervous, it took him three tries to get the door handle. Eventually it swung open and he stepped into the library. 

He had the pleasure of seeing Shigure so surprised he dropped his book. 

"Aya," his cousin breathed. "Is that--is that really you? You're here?"

"What?" Ayame said. "Am I not allowed to come visit?"

Shigure grinned, scrubbing at his eyes hastily. "Of course not! It's just--I'm glad to see you."

Ayame shrugged placidly. "I know. I am wonderful, aren't I." As no response was forthcoming from his cousin he looked about the room. "So, what do you want to do?"

--oOo--

The smell of cigarette smoke let Tohru know that Hatori was in the study, even before he'd answered her knock. "Tohru," he greeted her. "What can I do for you?"

"When I was in the cemetery this afternoon, I met a woman who used to know Shigure. She asked me to pass on her regards," Tohru said. "She said you'd know her--Mit-chan."

Hatori laughed, leaning back in the chair. "Mit-chan--well, well."

"So, you do know her?" Tohru asked. 

"Yes, she was a schoolmate of mine." Hatori shook his head. "And how is she?"

"She seemed well. We didn't really talk long. She said she's got a job in another city, so she's leaving soon--"

Hatori chuckled again. "Mit-chan with a job--it sounds so unlikely. I still picture her as the skinny girl with braces who cried when Shigure told her he'd lost their science project."

Tohru gasped. "Had he? What did they do?"

Hatori waved at her to calm down. "He was only joking. He liked to tease her--and she fell for it every time. It was very amusing the way the two of them carried on. I think he even put a toad in her lunchbox once--she chased him round the school twice swearing she'd make him eat it--"

"I was under the impression that she had a crush on Shigure," Tohru said hesitantly. "I thought--"

"Oh, they obviously liked each other," Hatori continued to chuckle. "Mit-chan would not have put up with his teasing otherwise. And Gure--" the doctor shook his head. "Let's just say my cousin had a rather convoluted way of expressing affection--usually by annoying anyone he liked."

"Oh dear," Tohru had to smile as she pictured it. 

"It's nice to know that Mit-chan is still around--I'm sorry we didn't get the opportunity to meet in person, but thank-you for passing that message on Tohru." Hatori picked up the book he was reading, apparently intending to resume his work. 

"I'm sorry, there's one more thing," Tohru said, hurriedly. "The journal--We--that is, I--"

"I see," Hatori took his glasses off. "I don't mind that the two of you took it back but I must say I would have appreciated it if you had asked before entering my study. I'm a fastidious person, and I had to spend quite a bit of time, reordering my papers after that."

"But--" Tohru started. 

Kyoko interrupted then. "Sorry, Hatori-san, but there is someone from the airline on the phone for you."

"Thank-you, Honda-san," Hatori nodded to Tohru. "Pass my message on to Yuki."

Tohru walked slowly down the hallway. She hadn't taken the journal, and Yuki hadn't--so who . . . ?

She squealed suddenly. Her foot had encountered something wet and cold--looking down she was surprised to find herself standing in the middle of a large puddle. Further along the corridor she could see another . . . and another . . . a few willow leaves were scattered along the carpet. Mystified, Tohru followed the trail.

She was even more puzzled when she found herself outside the library door. 

"Um, Shigure?" She said, poking her head round the door. "Do you happen to know why there is a trail of water leading to the library door?"

Shigure grinned at her. He was seated on the floor beside the library heater, which had been turned on full. Ayame was lying on the floor in front of the heater, apparently content as Shigure brushed his long silver-white hair. "I'll give you three guesses."

"Ayame!" Tohru was astonished. "What--what are you doing here?"

"I'm visiting Gure. What? There's no law against it."

"No but . . . " Tohru couldn't admit that she'd thought he was mad at Shigure so she substituted "Shigure, didn't you tell me it was harder to go far away from your . . . you know--the place where you--"

"Died?" Shigure filled in calmly, continuing to brush Ayame's hair. "It is-- you can see Aya is rather misty around his edges--you'll have to go soon, Aya."

"Already?" his cousin complained. "And I was just starting to feel warm again--" He sat up, pulling his hair across his shoulder. "Well, at least my hair is dry. Thank-you Gure." He frowned as he toyed with the end of his hair. "You know . . . I'd tried coming into the house before and couldn't--but this time--"

Tohru felt Shigure's gaze turn to her, thoughtfully. Instead of saying something on the subject, however, he merely said "You had something you wanted to ask Tohru, didn't you?"

"Of course! Tohru, you don't happen to have a hair dryer do you? For next time I visit? Oh well--"Ayame shrugged as Tohru shook her head. "Let's hope no one minds the heater in here being on."

"Oh--I just remembered," Tohru exclaimed. "When I was at the cemetery there was a woman leaving flowers by your grave, Shigure."

Ayame and Shigure stared at her.

"A woman?" Shigure said.

"Who'd be daft enough to waste money buying flowers for you?" Ayame wondered. 

"She said her name was Mit-chan--"

"Mit-chan?" 

Ayame began to laugh. 

"Will you stop that?" Shigure asked. He turned back to Tohru. "How is she?"

"She seemed well--I didn't really talk to her--" Tohru was a little off put by the fact that Ayame continued to laugh hysterically. 

"That's nice. I thought a lot of her--will you just give it up already?" Shigure snapped at Ayame. "It isn't that preposterous that a girl would send me flowers--"

"But--Mit-chan!" Ayame howled. "What kind of flowers, Tohru? Deadly nightshade? Weeds?"

"No," Tohru said. "It was lilac, I think, and gorse--"

"Ha!" crowed Ayame, as Shigure pushed him out the library window. "Gorse is a weed--"

"For your information," Shigure told his cousin, "Gorse symbolises enduring affection!"

"Whatever--it's a weed, Gure-kun! Bye Tohru--see you tomorrow, Gure!"

"Aya--" Shigure sighed, then smiled as he watched his cousin walk back towards the Willows. "I can't tell you how good it is to have him back. Thank-you, Tohru."

"I didn't do anything," Tohru protested. 

"You must have," Shigure said. "We can't move forward, remember? I never found out what happened between Aya and Ha-san, but whatever it was it kept Aya and I apart this long--he wouldn't have suddenly decided to visit me unless you had somehow prepared the way--"

"I'm sure you're wrong," Tohru said, blushing. "I'm not nearly smart enough to do anything like that--"

"On the contrary," Shigure smiled at her. "You're smart in exactly the right way."

"What did you mean before--that gorse symbolises affection?" Tohru asked hastily, changing the subject. 

"Different flowers have different meanings," Shigure explained. "Mit-chan and I were doing a research project together for biology and we found a book about them--apparently they were a big deal in Victorian times." He swung on the back of his usual armchair. "Did you know giving one rose means love at first sight, while two means the attraction is mutual? And a yellow rose can mean friendship or jealousy."

"What about lilac?" Tohru asked.

Shigure smiled. It was a quiet, secret smile, unlike his usual grins. "Purple Lilac means first love."

"Oh," Tohru said. "I'm sorry--"

Shigure opened the cupboard that the photo albums were kept in and stretched his arm inside. He felt around for a while, then pulled out a brown paper bag. "Here," he said. 

"What is it?" Tohru asked, obediently taking the package.

"Open it and see," Shigure told her.

Mystified Tohru unfolded the paper bag. Inside was a photo frame, decorated with a collage of different flowers, cut out from magazines and photos. "It's beautiful--did you make this?"

"It was a present for Mit-chan," Shigure's expression was rueful, and he ran his hand through his hair in an embarrassed fashion. "Somehow I never quite worked up the courage to give it to her--I want you to have it."

"Me?" Tohru stared at him in astonishment. "But--I couldn't!"

"Of course you can!" the dark haired boy grinned at her. "I want you to have it--so what's the problem?"

Flustered, Tohru put the photo frame back in the bag. "Thank-you--I'll take good care of it." Casting around for something to say before the moment go too awkward, she remembered the journal. "Um, Shigure--you didn't take your journal out of Hatori's room, did you?"

"What--that old thing?" Shigure was startled. "I haven't seen that in years."

"I see," Tohru walked down the hallway lost in thought. 

She was still distracted that night as she walked around the house, helping her mother by checking all the windows were fastened. It was dark, but Tohru didn't turn on the lights. She didn't want to disturb the Soumas' sleep and her flashlight provided just enough illumination for her to see by. 

It was on the second storey that it happened. As always since the dream she'd had about it, Tohru gave the locked door to the master bedroom a wide berth. 

She was on the right hand landing when her torch went out. 

Tohru flicked the on/off switch, fighting a sense of panic as it refused to light. She had no idea where the nearest light switch was. Gingerly, she began to feel her around the landing.

"Don't move," A cool voice told her suddenly. "You're about to go over the stairs."

Tohru froze. The voice wasn't one she knew--

A moment later a candle flickered into light. Tohru saw that she was poised just above the first stair--if she'd taken one more step--

She shivered, drawing back. 

"I trust you are unharmed?" the cool voice continued. 

"Yes--Thank you! If you hadn't--" Tohru stopped as she saw who she was speaking to.

The boy holding the candle was pale, and dressed in a dark suit of an era long past. He was tall and whip thin, but with a grace to his face and movements that reminded her of Yuki. The eyes were dark and she recognised them at once from the photograph Arisa had found. 

Souma Akito--

"It was nothing. You seemed to be a lady in need of assistance--and I am happy to oblige," he bowed to her, taking her hand. "I am the master of this house, Souma Akito."

"Honda T-tohru." She shivered. His touch was like ice.

"It is a pleasure," Akito's fingers lingered over hers. "This house is deceptive at night, the shadows can be very tricky--and you have no light. Would you allow me to escort you back to your quarters?" He smiled. "It is no hardship, I assure you."

"T-thank-you." Tohru had no choice but to take the arm that Akito offered. He was very different from how she'd imagined him--politer, even handsome--but his touch was so cold--

"Tell me, Honda Tohru," he asked, politely, leading her down the stairs. "How you are enjoying this house? It is not to everyone's tastes, I know."

"Not at all--I think its lovely!" Tohru said hastily. "The gardens--the house itself--My mother and I feel very lucky to live here!"

"I hope that doesn't change--this house seems to have an unfortunate habit of not letting people leave." Akito smiled. "You must be careful it doesn't take a hold of you too."

"Eh?" Tohru stared at her guide. 

"We're here," Akito said, and Tohru saw the kitchen light up ahead. "I shall leave you now. Good evening, Honda Tohru--it's been a delight to make your acquaintance." He raised the candle and blew it out, plunging them both into darkness. 

"Akito-san?"

The kitchen door opened. "Tohru? What are you doing out there in the dark?"

The hallway was now empty. With a shiver, Tohru joined her mother in the well-lit kitchen. 

"My torch went out."

"Probably needs new batteries. Give it here."

Tohru obeyed. Akito's sudden appearance puzzled her--not to mention she was no nearer to finding out who had taken Shigure's journal. She accepted the hot chocolate her mother gave her absently. 

"Tohru, sweetheart, the batteries are fine."

"Eh?" Tohru blinked. 

"Look." Her mother held up the torch, now shining strongly. "There's nothing wrong with it--you must have turned it off by accident, silly girl. I think you've spent too many late nights worrying about these ghost friends of yours. You're going to bed now."

That was easy for her mother to say. 

Tohru lay in bed, the covers pulled up to her chin. She had tried turning the torch on and off--and that hadn't made a difference. Someone hadn't wanted her to see--had she been meant to fall down those stairs? And who would want her to? Akito had been there--but he'd stopped her before she could get hurt--

None of this made sense.

Tohru pulled the covers over her head. Maybe she was imagining it all--but she wished fleetingly that she was somewhere else--

No! She couldn't think such ungrateful things--not when her mother had worked so hard--Feeling more determined, Tohru settled down to sleep. 

She would not be frightened of the house. 


	11. eleven

Love Remains 11.

~~~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

"I'm going to miss you," Yuki said. He was standing with Tohru on the front steps of the house, looking rather awkward.

"So will I," Tohru replied. "I'm sorry I couldn't see you off at the airport, but I've missed so much school lately--"

"It's all right," Yuki smiled. "I understand. Besides, it's the thought that counts." He drew a package from his coat pocket. "I almost forgot--I have this for you. It's not much--"

"It's so kind of you to get me anything at all!" Tohru said, blushing as she took the bag. Her fingers brushed his gently, and she didn't pull away immediately. Like his smile, Yuki's touch was soft and gentle--her eyes widened as she felt that touch on her forehead.

Yuki gently traced the path of Tohru's hair, looping the end around his finger and playing with it. His amethyst eyes were looked on her own, and Tohru felt her blush deepen.

"You're a very special person, Tohru," he said, delicately. "I'm very glad we got the chance to meet."

Tohru opened her mouth to protest--if anyone was special it had to be Yuki--but didn't get the chance.

"If you don't want to carry two suitcases, you shouldn't have brought two suitcases," Hatori said, as he swung out the door, his own bags in tow. "And I don't have room for your walk-man in my carryon."

"Buuuuuuut Hari!" Momiji whined, following him out of the house with a suitcase on wheels. "It's so heavy!"

The doctor opened the boot heartlessly. "That's not my problem is it?"

Momiji tried to pout, but forgot about it as he spotted Tohru and Yuki. "Tohru! Are you coming to see us off?"

Yuki sighed, relinquishing Tohru's hair as he replied. "You know she isn't."

"But I want to say goodbye to Tohru at the airport!" Momiji threw his arms around her. "Please come with us!"

"I can't," Tohru said regretfully. "School--"

"Awww!" Momiji whined.

Hatori frowned at him as he loaded Momiji's suitcase into the back of the van. "Don't pester her, Momiji. We've inconvenienced Tohru and her mother enough."

"But--"

"I'll write to you, if you want," Tohru offered.

Momiji immediately broke into a smile. "You will? Really? Thank-you Tohru!" He jumped around excitedly. "Tohru is going to write to me! Long letters! Twice a day! And postcards too!"

"Ignore him," Yuki advised her, seeing Tohru beginning to look dazed. "Ten to one he'll have forgotten before we reach the airport."

"I will not!" Momiji glared at his older cousin. "I do care about things, you know! And I can be serious--if you'd only trust me with something I'd show you all--"

"Like maybe loading your own cases into the car?" Hatori said dryly, as he swung Momiji's second case into the boot.

"That's different! And I was going to do that!" Momiji protested.

"I'm going to have to leave soon," Tohru said to Yuki as Momiji bawled at an impassive Hatori.

"Take care. And if anything happens--let me know," Yuki told her.

"I will," Tohru smiled. "Give my love to Momo and Ritsu."

"Ah, here's Kagura," Yuki said. "Kagura, Tohru is just about to leave for school."

The dark-haired girl was just coming out the door, carrying her own suitcase. "You're going now?" she asked.

"Yes. I hope you have a good flight," Tohru said, feeling awkward.

"Thank-you," Kagura replied stiffly. "It's been a delight to make your acquaintance."

And on that rather formal note, Tohru left.

~~~~~~~

"So let's see what he gave you," Arisa tapped her foot impatiently as Tohru carefully undid the package. "You don't need to be so careful, Tohru."

Kyou snorted. "Rip it off. Who cares about some stupid gift?"

"I couldn't do that," Tohru protested. She was seated on a bench on the far side of the school field. Saki and Arisa sat on either side of her, while Kyou was stretched out on a branch above their heads.

"Oh, pretty!" Tohru exclaimed as the wrapping paper was finally pulled back to reveal the gift.

"Ribbons," Saki observed. "They're not approved school colours."

"Haven't you ever heard that it's the thought that counts?" Arisa told her. "Well, Tohru, lets see how they look."

"I'll put them on later," Tohru slipped the package inside her bag. For some reason, she wanted to keep that moment private.

"Pretty smooth--giving you a going away present," Arisa mused, leaning back. "When's the next time they're coming to stay?"

"Not till this time next year," Tohru said.

"The remembrance service?" Kyou asked. "I don't know why they don't just sell the house and forget it--it's dangerous!"

"Is that so?" Saki calmly finished her ice cream. "I think it would be a good idea if we visited you this afternoon, Tohru. If this house is so dangerous, I would like to make sure it is suitable for your habitation."

"With the Soumas gone, the house will be a mess--we're going to clean everything now they're out of the way," Tohru said doubtfully.

"No sweat!" Arisa said cheerfully. "We don't mind mess--you should see my house."

"Of course, we don't want to be a bother to your mother. Perhaps you could call us once you get home," Saki said. She stood up brushing the crumbs from her skirt. "Come down from the tree, Kyou. The bell is about to ring."

"Eh?" Kyou stared at her. "It's only quarter to."

"I have a feeling." Saki said. "I have a premonition--the principal descending from his office--a lecture--many chip wrappers--disaster."

The bell rang.

~~~~~~~~

"How the hell do you do that?" Arisa demanded as they walked from the bus stop. "Freaky psychic-ness and everything aside, how did you know the principal was going to give us a snap assembly on littering?"

"It is a mystery."

"Oh well," Arisa sighed. "Ah, here's your turning Tohru. You'll ring us?"

"As soon as I get home!" Tohru promised.

She smiled as she waved goodbye to her friends but her smile faded as soon as she was alone. Something was bothering her.

Somehow she couldn't shake this sense that something was out of place, that she was missing something--something important--

At least the Soumas were gone. As much as she enjoyed Momiji's playful antics and cherished her quiet conversations with Yuki, she felt much better knowing that they, Hatori and Kagura were out of the curse's reach. It would be quiet with them gone though. Tohru smiled. She was forgetting her other friends. Saki and Arisa who had already offered to come by, Kyou who hid his fondness for her behind dark threats to anyone who even looked at her funny, and of course Shigure with his sly humour and his understanding. And now there was even possibly Ayame too.

"I'm home!" She called as she opened the front door. "Arisa and Saki want to come visit--is that okay?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible, Tohru," her mother's voice sounded from the dining room.

Puzzled, Tohru kicked her shoes off. "Why not? I know you want to clean now the Soumas are gone, but Hana-chan and Uo-chan don't mind a little mess and they wouldn't be in the way--they'll even help out--"

"That's not the problem," Kyoko sounded weary.

Tohru pushed the dining room door open. "Then what is . . .?" She stared.

Momiji grinned at her, sitting in one of the big Victorian chairs that was so tall his legs couldn't reach the floor. Kagura pouted, sitting at the table. Hatori looked annoyed.

"Surprise!" Momiji announced with a cheerful smile.

"But--" Tohru protested. "You're supposed to be going home--"

"That was the plan," Hatori said curtly. "It seems to have gone awry."

"Where's Yuki?" Tohru said, suddenly unnerved by his absence. Had something happened? Was that the reason the Soumas were still here?

"He's in the library!" Momiji grabbed Tohru's hand. "Come on, Tohru, let's go see him!"

Before she quite knew what had happened they were halfway down the hallway.

"Ah, Momiji-kun?" Tohru said hesitantly. "Do we have to go quite so fast?"

"Sorry, Tohru!" Momiji let go of her hand and turned to face her. "I had to get you away from Hari. He's in a really bad mood--we didn't miss our flight or anything you see. Someone rang up and cancelled our tickets."

"What?"

"Hatori's got patients that he has to see. He's really mad at the airline, but they're having trouble finding us new flights. And then, when we got home your mother was mopping the floors. Hatori went in the door just as she threw the dirty water out of it."

"Oh dear," Tohru said.

Momiji laughed. "It was so funny though! But it didn't help his mood any. He's been on the phone since then, trying to organise another flight for us, but the earliest they can give us is tomorrow."

"I see," Tohru said, the anxiety that had been growing since that morning now stronger than ever. "Who cancelled the tickets?"

"We don't know," Momiji frowned. "But they said they were Hatori."

"No way!" Tohru couldn't believe that anyone would be brave enough to do something so audacious to Hatori--he was so stern, so scary--

"All you'd have to do would be to get our flight details which are kept in Hatori's study." Yuki leaned against the stair rail. "An easy matter--for a ghost."

Tohru caught her breath. "You don't think--" she began.

"I knew it!" Momiji crowed triumphantly. "I knew it couldn't be coincidence! So, who do you think it is?"

"Momiji--" Yuki sighed.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the other booking?" Momiji continued, bouncing around Tohru and Yuki.

"What other booking?" Tohru asked.

"Whoever cancelled the flights booked us on the same flight tomorrow," Yuki explained.

"Less one!" Momiji said excitedly.

"Less . . . one?" Tohru stared at Yuki not understanding. "You think--"

"Someone's trying to scare us," Yuki said. "Or--"

"One of us is going to die!" Momiji hugged Tohru. "I'm scared! Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Ah--" Tohru had barely time to blush before Yuki had hauled Momiji off her.

"You are no longer in grade school, you pest! You can't just go grabbing girls like that! You've embarrassed Tohru!" Yuki scolded.

"Ah--it's alright--" Tohru started.

"Ah, Yuki's jealous!" Momiji sing-songed, skipping out of Yuki's grip. He dodged the lunge his older cousin made at him and continued up the stairs. "Yuki and Tohru sitting in a tree--"

Yuki sighed. "I suppose we can't expect anything better from a child," he said, though Tohru was startled to see a hint of pink in his pale cheeks. Was cool Yuki actually . . . blushing?

"I'm not a child!" Momiji protested, leaning over the banister.

"Could have fooled me," Yuki said. "Come on, Tohru, we need to go somewhere private so we can talk."

"About the ghosts? I want to come too!" Momiji said, beginning to bounce downstairs again.

"Who says you're invited?"

Momiji stopped, his brown eyes wide and hurt. Tohru couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry, Momiji-kun, but maybe its better if you don't come. What we're talking about might be dangerous--"

"You think I don't know that? After what happened to my sister?" Momiji was absolutely serious for once. "I know all about the ghosts."

"I don't know what you think you know--" Yuki sighed. "But you are not helping us and that is final."

"But I can help! I'm good at finding things! And--" the blond boy held up an battered object. "I have this!"

Tohru gasped. "Shigure's journal!"

"You took that out of Hatori's office?" Yuki was taken aback.

"Uh-huh!" Momiji grinned, waving it in the air like a trophy. "You wouldn't tell me anything so--"

"Give that back!"

"Nuh-uh!" The blond boy shook his head. "You have to say the magic word."

His elder cousin gritted his teeth. "Please."

"Nope! The magic word is 'Momiji you are wonderful, you can help us look for ghosts now.'"

"Forget it," Yuki growled, running up the stairs after Momiji who, laughing wildly, was running away. "Give that back, brat!"

"Waaaaaah! Yuki-kun is angry!"

"Yuki--" Tohru faltered.

He was already out of hearing. She could hear crashes and screeches from the second storey, and she hovered anxiously at the foot of the stairs. Something was wrong, something was very wrong--

"It's begun."

Tohru jumped.

The quiet voice had seemed to come from nowhere, cutting through her thoughts with an aptness that scared her. She spun around, relaxing somewhat as she saw Shigure leaning against the library doorway.

"Shigure," she said. "What's--"

"You feel it too, don't you?" he said. "The house is awake with dark emotions, too long alive--and doesn't Tohru-kun look pretty today!"

Tohru blinked. "Eh?"

Shigure smiled and before she was aware he'd done it, had ruffled her hair. "You're adorable when you're serious," he told her. "Still--" he sighed, turning to enter the library. "I wish there wasn't every reason to be serious right now."

"You heard about the flights?" Tohru asked, following Shigure into the warmly lit room. Motes of dust drifted lazily in the late afternoon sun, typical of the relaxed feel of the library. But Tohru found she couldn't relax.

"The way Momiji was carrying on?" Shigure snorted, drawing her attention back to him. "I couldn't help but hear about it. That kid has only got louder as he's grown."

"Momiji-kun is very exuberant," Tohru agreed.

"That's one way of putting it." Shigure rolled his eyes.

"They've been very quiet recently," Tohru said, eyes travelling towards the ceiling. No loud crashes or shrieks and giggles had been heard lately--

"Momiji's decided to hide amongst the old boxes in the attic and Yuki doesn't have a clue where he is," Shigure said, settling down in his usual armchair, then pausing as the thought hit him. "How did I know that?"

Tohru watched as Shigure stood up again, starting towards the library door. He stopped before he got there though spinning around to face her with an intent expression. "You put the picture frame I gave you on the second drawer of your shelves, and you were thinking as you did so that you needed to get a nice picture of you, Saki, Arisa and Kyou to go in it--"

Tohru's mouth dropped open. "How did you--"

"I don't know. I didn't know we could do that--" Shigure stopped moving, and leaned against the bookshelf. "Makes sense--we're only memories and things now--still," he looked seriously at Tohru. "You don't still have that handkerchief do you?"

Tohru shook her head silently. Something in Shigure's eyes stopped her from saying anything--they seemed more intent then usual, melting grey shadows that seemed to have a power over her--she couldn't look away as Shigure stepped forward.

"Good," the ghost said, leaning into her. "Because if anything happened to you--"

And he was suddenly kissing her.

Tohru froze. He couldn't be--Shigure didn't like her like that--his lips were gentle against hers, and he skillfully slipped past her defences--she sighed. His touch was feathery, light and compelling . . . and so cold.

Too cold--

While she'd been distracted a chill had settled over her body. Her limbs felt lethargic, and her head was dizzy--numbly, and with what strength she could summon, she pushed him away as hard as she could.

They stared at each other. Tohru shaking, her eyes wide, Shigure, the shock in his expression slowly being replaced by one of deep hurt--

"Shigure--" Tohru's voice shook.

Shigure held up one hand, his expression now veiled. "No need to say anything, Honda-kun," he said lightly, but Tohru could hear the bitterness behind the words. "It won't happen again, I assure you."

His fringe hid his eyes, so all she saw was his usual lop-sided grin. She stopped, unable to think of anything to say.

"Just--be careful." And then he was gone.

Tohru slowly sank to the ground. Her limbs still felt shaky--and it never failed to alarm her, the way Shigure could melt into nothingness like that. Her eyes felt hot, and putting her hand up she was surprised to find tears there. In just that one short moment--everything had changed--

The library door opened.

"I couldn't find that brat," Yuki sounded annoyed. "He's hidden himself somewhere--Tohru?" Yuki knelt beside her all softness and alarm. "What happened? Is anything wrong?"

Tohru shook her head. "It's nothing--"

"Are you sure?" Yuki helped her stand, his arm warm around her. Tohru dried her eyes quickly, smiling in gratitude for his help.

"I'm fine. Thank-you Yuki."

In spite of Tohru's blushing protests, Yuki insisted she let him help her to the kitchen. With his arm around her, he led her down the hallway.

The door hadn't been shut two seconds before The Complete works of Donne went flying into it, followed by The Essential Shelley.

Shigure slumped against the bookcase. He'd been a fool to hope--to think even for a second--he sighed. It was impossible--he'd known that and still . . . Then because his temper was less vindictive than Hiro's he began picking up the mess he'd made. He frowned at the dent he'd made in Donne--it was lucky the spine hadn't cracked. That was an old book, beautifully bound in leather--

He paused. Where had Shelley landed?

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Akito leaned in the doorway, idly flipping through Shelley. He looked exactly like he had the first time Shigure had seen him, ten years ago.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Just curious," Akito said, his voice cool as always. "Throwing things is more Hiro's style than yours--I wondered what had managed to rattle the ever so circumspect Shigure to this extent."

There was a definite malice in that tone. Shigure forced a cheery grin. "Well, everyone has off days--"

"It's that girl," Akito said. "I suppose she rejected you. She could do nothing else, you know."

He held out the book. After a moment's thought Shigure accepted it. But instead of letting go of the book, Akito continued to hold it. Startled Shigure looked up into his midnight blue eyes.

"There is a way, you know," Akito said smoothly. "You could hold her and she wouldn't pull away--"

Shigure's own eyes reflected none of his feelings. "You mean--"

"She could be yours forever." Akito smiled. "After all in an old house like this--accidents happen so easily." He let go of the book. "I'll leave you to think about it."

~~~~~~~

"Your first kiss," Saki said, her tones as measured as always. "I see."

"I don't know what to do," Tohru admitted. "I thought I knew him well--but I never expected--and then there is everything else that's happened--"

"I'll admit," Saki said, her quiet voice almost lost by the telephone, "that I am rather concerned. It is too much of a coincidence that the Soumas' flights were cancelled."

"They're booked on flights tomorrow, I hope that will be enough," Tohru sighed. "I'm--I've got a bad feeling about this."

She said goodbye to Saki and hung up the phone. It was time for bed.

Heart tight with misgivings, Tohru was a long time getting to sleep. Her dreams, once she did, were anxious, fitful things formed around half acknowledged fears that slipped from her before she was aware they were there.

She stood in the passageway again, before the locked door. Smoke filled the passageway, stung her eyes and caught in her throat. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the thin whine of sirens but they were too late--she would never find her father--

Sirens--the sirens were louder now--

Tohru opened her eyes.

There was no smoke, no flames--but the sirens remained, howling right outside the door.

Tohru pulled open her window. An ambulance was parked in the driveway, its crew banging at the door.

"Tohru!"

Kyoko threw the door open. "Tohru--oh, thank god you're alright!" She hugged her daughter fiercely. "I was dreaming and I heard the sirens--I thought--you don't want to know what I thought--"

"What's happened?" Tohru asked.

"I don't know. Come on." Kyoko pulled Tohru's dressing gown out of the closet and threw it to her. "We may need to help."

By the time they reached the hall the ambulance crew had been let in and they were clustered round the foot of the stairs, intent on something there. Shivering even in her dressing gown, Tohru looked around and saw Yuki sitting at the opposite end of the hall, his arm around Momiji who looked very young and pale.

Both of them had their gaze fixed on the ambulance crew. Tohru followed their gaze and her breath caught. One of the men had stepped back, revealing soft black hair sprawled untidily over the floor . . .

Hatori was nearby, answering questions. "Not as far as I know. She often gets up to walk around the house at night--she's never been a good sleeper." He sounded matter of fact and calm, but his next question belied his true feelings. "Is--is there any chance . . .?"

A harsh mechanical whine suddenly split the air. The activity around the foot of the stairs increased . . . and then . . .

The man with Hatori shook his head. "I'm sorry."

Sorry? For what--Tohru's eyes widened as she saw one of the crew draw the blanket covering Kagura over her face. It couldn't be--

"This appears a straightforward case of accident," the man with Hatori said. "But I'm going to need to ask a few questions of the boy who found her." He looked to Yuki and Momiji. "Which one of you is Shigure?"

Yuki and Momiji stared at him, but in the end it was Hatori who answered angrily. "This is not the time or place for this kind of carry on. Which of you made the phonecall--"

"I was asleep until I heard the sirens at the door," Yuki said. "And I woke Momiji. We both came down after you--it couldn't have been us--"

Hatori glanced at Tohru, who took a step back--she'd never seen anyone look at her so darkly. "You're sure it was a boy?"

"Certain," the ambulance man was starting to get annoyed himself. "We were on the phone to him for nearly fifteen minutes getting directions to this place, and giving him instructions of what to do."

"The blanket then--" Hatori said.

"None of my men put it there," the ambulance officer continued. "What, you're saying we can't talk to this Shigure?"

"It would be rather difficult," Hatori said. "You see, my cousin Shigure has been dead ten years."


	12. twelve

Love Remains 12.

~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

It was two in the morning before Tohru finally got the chance to slip away. Momiji had been very upset and had required a lot of attention. In the end he'd been allowed to sleep in Tohru's bed, and had cried himself to sleep while she rubbed his back and tried to think of soothing things to say.

Yuki, on the other hand, had seemed to retreat into himself. He was in some sort of daze, not even hearing the words that Hatori had said to him. Kyoko had asked him three times if he wanted something to drink, and once he'd accepted the cup he merely stirred it absently.

Tohru herself hadn't cried, but only because she had a hard time believing it wasn't some awful nightmare, and that her mother wasn't going to come in any second with a hug to tell her it was all right. Kagura couldn't be dead--she just couldn't--

Momiji sighed and rolled over. Tohru paused a moment, to be sure he wasn't going to wake up, then carefully climbed out of her bed. She pulled her dressing gown on again and padded as quietly as she could down the hallway.

She saw the main door open, Hatori sitting on the front steps with a cigarette. She had no idea what he would be thinking now--the ambulance crew had been insistent that they'd talked to Shigure, and no-one could have made that call--

Very carefully, Tohru slipped across the hall, careful not to attract his attention. Was it her imagination or were there more shadows tonight?

The library door was already ajar. Tohru pushed it open hesitantly. Although pushed out of her mind by the happenings of the night, the memory of the kiss had surfaced again, making her suddenly nervous.

"Shigure?"

"Oh, Tohru." Ayame's anxious expression softened slightly as he looked up. "I'm glad it's you."

"Ayame?" Tohru asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Gure's in a bad way," the white-haired ghost said, looking towards his cousin's usual armchair which had been turned around so its back was towards them. "He needs me. And I felt . . ." He paused, then said "Is it true? Is Kagura really dead?"

"I'm afraid so," Tohru said. "I'm sorry--"

"You're not the one who should be sorry."

Even before when Shigure's voice had been serious there had always been an undercurrent of control, of certainty. Now his words were shorn of even that.

Tohru and Ayame were silent as Shigure continued.

"I've done nothing. I failed Kagura. I knew he was planning something, I should have seen it but I let him get to me. And--" He stopped.

"Gure, you did what you could," Ayame said. "Look, even I couldn't have done anything if I'd been there--"

"You don't get it, do you?" Tohru had never heard Shigure sound so bitter, so angry--so defeated. "I've failed. I couldn't protect Kagura, I'm failing Hatori. My death was pointless."

Confusion was plainly written over Ayame's face. "Gure . . . you meant to die?"

"It was for Hatori, wasn't it?" Tohru said. "In the journal you said he would always be in danger as long as he was in the house unless you did something."

"I had it all figured out." The bitterness in Shigure's voice sounded an echo somewhere just out of reach in Tohru's memory. "The cycle had to be broken. I thought I could do it--I wasn't in any danger, you see. My feelings in love were returned. Of course I didn't realise then that made me more vulnerable. Just like I failed to realise I wasn't helping Ha-san, I was trapping him."

"But Hatori's still alive," Tohru protested.

"Can you honestly say he's happy? No, he's bound to the house and its tragedy just as we are," Shigure said. "We're all prisoners . . ."

Tohru stepped forward towards the chair hesitantly. "Shigure--you did your best. You mustn't blame yourself--"

"I think that's what I love about you most, Tohru," Shigure said, sadly. "The way you always believe. If you knew what I'd contemplated--" He stopped. When he spoke again his voice was no longer anchored around the chair. Instead it ghosted across the library, seemingly coming from nowhere.

"What would a hundred years of this existence do to you, Tohru? It wouldn't change your pretty face one bit--"

Tohru took a step backwards, looking nervously around. "Shigure--"

She froze as she backed into something solid--and felt a hand trace the side of her face.

"You'd still be beautiful . . ." Shigure whispered. "But to exist like we do in the shadows and the cold and the silence . . . I don't think even you could still believe, Tohru."

Ayame broke the moment suddenly. He'd crossed to the library window as Shigure had begun to talk about his death and had stayed there, staring out across the river. "Gure," he said, a plaintive note in his voice. "My death--it was an accident wasn't it?"

Tohru found she could breathe again as Shigure let go of her, stepping forwards to his cousin.

"What do you remember?"

  
"Nothing . . . I don't know." Ayame turned from the window, his long white locks trailing behind him--

Tohru gasped, rushing to him. "Ayame--your head--"

The movement had revealed a discoloured bruise under Ayame's long fringe.

"We need to get that bandaged," Tohru said, trying to tug Ayame away from the mirror across the library fireplace. "Ayame, sit down--"

"It's a little late for a bandage," Shigure chided her with a soft smile.

"That's how it happened, isn't it?" Ayame said, wonderingly. He gazed at his reflection with a morbid fascination. "I remember now--I was so angry, I wanted to escape, to think and it was so hot in my room . . ." He frowned. "I wasn't going to climb, I knew Mum would have a fit . . . but I wanted to feel the breeze on my face and I was beyond caring what they thought anyway--none of them cared about me, anyway--and the moon was so nice. I'd gone high enough--but the night was so light, and I'd be able to see the moon better from above. So what if I fell? Solve everyone's problems at once--and then I--I--" Ayame broke off.

"Did you fall?" Tohru asked. Shigure motioned at her to be quiet but Ayame didn't seem to be distracted by her words.

"Fall? I didn't fall. I was pushed. But . . . there was no one else there." Ayame twisted his long hair, his green-gold eyes clouded.

Tohru had so many questions. She glanced at Shigure who shook his head--they must keep silent for now.

"He was there," Ayame said. "He was always there." His frown deepened, and he worked his hair anxiously. "A presence at the back of my mind at first, a comfort when things got to heavy for me to bear, when all the hopes and fears clashed and I couldn't tell up from down. Then my dreams, a quiet voice in the back of my mind until finally I couldn't tell which words were mine and which were his--" The white haired boy paused. "I must have been mad."

"You weren't mad," Shigure said. He'd turned his back to them again, studying the contents of one bookshelf.

Tohru ventured a hand on Ayame's shoulder. "Does it hurt?" she asked.

Ayame shook his head. "It wasn't there before--when I first visited you, Gure. Remember?"

It hadn't been there the first time she'd seen Ayame at the Willows either. Tohru frowned. "Why . . .?"

"It's time," Shigure said, his finger tracing the spine of a family history. "Everything comes down to this day. This is the day that I died, that Rin and Akito passed away, that Hatsuharu was seized. He has complete power over the house now--and through our deaths we belong to him."

"And that's why this bruise has shown up? Because that's how I died?"

"It always happens like that, on this day," his cousin said quietly. "To all of us."

Ayame tossed his fine silvery hair over his shoulder. "How do you know so much, Gure?" he said, clearly trying to remain calm in the face of disturbing new knowledge. "I didn't remember my death--you seem to know it better than I do."

Shigure smiled, turning around for the first time that evening. His eyes glittered dark grey with amusement. "If my death was a mistake, then I wasn't the only one to pay for it. I died knowingly, you see, and free--and I remember everything."

Tohru stepped back, glad to find herself against a wall. If she hadn't had something solid to support her she would have fallen--

Ayame was just as shocked. "Gure--what happened? You--"

"Rather appalling, isn't it?" Shigure looked down, no humour in his gaze. "This is my death."

The suit he always appeared in was impeccably neat as always. However, instead of the continuous line of his jacket, there was a hole shadowy and misty above his heart. Dark shadows swirled there.

"How . . .?"

"He stopped my heart," Shigure said. His grey eyes were cold, distant as he remembered. "He put his hand on my chest, and it was like ice in my veins. Did you know that cold can burn? It burned--"

He paused, his hand over the hole.

After a long moment battling her fears, Tohru took an unsteady step towards him. "I'm not as smart as you, Shigure, but I'll do my best."

"What?" Both Shigure and Ayame blinked at her.

"I'll do my best," Tohru said, trying not to look at Shigure's chest. "To end the cycle and to free you."

Shigure studied her a long moment, his grey eyes unreadable. Finally, he said "Tohru, if the cycle isn't broken now it may well never be. He gets stronger every life he takes. I had a chance--but he may already be too strong."

"I'll do my best," Tohru repeated.

Shigure smiled. "You know," he said. "I believe you will." He looked at Ayame. "You'd better get back to your tree. You should save your strength for when Tohru needs us."

"You'll help me?" Tohru asked, a weight lifting from her chest.

"Of course! It is the role of handsome knights such as ourselves to assist beautiful princesses!" Ayame proclaimed.

"We may not be able to be of much use, but we'll do what we can," Shigure said, with more reliability. "And I think you will find you have other friends--both within and without the house." He nodded to Ayame and they faded into shadow.

"But--what am I supposed to do?" Tohru cried out.

"You'll know when the time comes."

Which was not the most helpful of answers.

Pulling her dressing gown more tightly around her, Tohru hurried back to the warmth and safety of her bedroom. She no longer felt confident in the dark shadows of the Souma house.

As she entered the kitchen she got a fright. A dark figure was sitting on the back staircase and stood at her approach. It was graceful, almost eerily so and she drew back, expecting Akito--

"You're up very late," Yuki said.

"Oh, Yuki!" Tohru said with relief. "I couldn't sleep." She looked around the kitchen. "Can I get you anything?"

"Always thinking of other people," Yuki smiled. "I really admire that about you, Tohru."

Sitting at the kitchen table a few minutes later, with mugs of steaming chocolate in front of them, the two of them were silent. The warmth and sweetness of the chocolate was just beginning to revive Tohru's spirits when Yuki spoke.

"Where did you go?"

"The library," Tohru explained. "I wanted to ask Shigure--"

The grey haired boy set down his drink as sternly as a judge laying down his hammer. "I don't think you should go to see Shigure again."

"What? Why not?" Tohru's blue eyes were wide with astonishment.

"It seems awfully suspicious to me," Yuki said, his purple eyes hard, "that it was Shigure who made the phonecall to the ambulance. After all, whoever cancelled our flights was able to use the phone--and as far as we know he's the only ghost who can."

"But . . . Shigure would never hurt Kagura!" Tohru protested. "And he phoned the ambulance to try and help her--"

"We also know for a fact that he was active last night," Yuki said. "Which is more than we can say about any of the other ghosts."

"But--"

"It's settled then. For some reason Shigure doesn't want to be freed, and will attempt to stop us from keeping Hatsuharu out."

"I'm still not sure that Hatsuharu is the node point--" Tohru said slowly.

"He has to be. It's the only way it makes sense." Yuki stood, patting her arm, his eyes suddenly gentle. "I think you should try and sleep Tohru--this has been a long night."

Momiji was still asleep when Tohru got back to her bed, snuggling up to her as she slipped between the covers. It felt somehow comforting to have another person there, and Tohru was reminded of her past wish to have a younger brother or sister . . .

Concentrating on that thought she was able to slip into sleep.

~~~~~~~

It was the worst breakfast Tohru had ever had in her life. Kagura's empty space at the table hung over everything--Momiji was silent, Hatori distracted and Tohru herself afraid to speak for fear of making things worse.

"Tohru, would you mind taking care of the breakfast dishes?" Kyoko asked. "I've offered to pack up Kagura's things--I think we should spare the Soumas that at least."

"They're still going then?"

"I don't know. I think this last blow has been too much for Hatori--he's really shaken by it. He hasn't spoken to me of their plans but I want to do something to help." Kyoko hugged Tohru tightly. "I'm so proud of you, honey--doing your best to look after everyone. Your father was like that."

Tohru was ashamed to find herself crying. "Why do things like this happen? It's not fair--"

"Hush," Kyoko rocked her daughter gently. "I don't have a good answer, Tohru. But when things like this happen, what matters is not why so much as how you cope with them. Sometimes all you can do is just cope." She sighed, wiping Tohru's tears away. "You've got me, and I've got you. That's all we need."

~~~~~~~~

The dishes finished, Tohru decided to walk in the garden. She hoped the fresh air would clear her head of the shadows lurking there and possibly provide answers where none were to be found.

It was hopeless, she admitted to herself, sitting on the bench before the pond of water lilies. Shigure was much smarter than she was, and he'd failed. What chance did she have? For that matter, why did she not trust Yuki? He was intelligent and thoughtful, a Souma himself. If he was so sure Hatsuharu was the node point then he was probably right. All the same . . .

A sweet scent greeted her. Tohru blinked. A yellow rose was held in front of her. She smiled, accepting the flower.

"It's beautiful." She enjoyed the flower's sweet scent. What had Shigure said about yellow roses? They could mean jealousy or friendship--she sighed. "Shigure, I--"

It wasn't Shigure.

Tohru's gaze followed the bunched burgundy coloured silk skirts upwards to where skin as smooth and fine as porcelain was framed by hair as black as midnight. Half of it was caught up in intricate tresses at the back of her head, the rest of it fell loose to be whipped by the breeze.

"Rin--" Tohru whispered, unable to say more.

This close her beauty was overpowering. Tohru could understand why men might have murdered for Souma Rin. The intensity of the gaze locked on Tohru was almost frightening. Then Rin smiled, touching the rose that Tohru held and nodding at her.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I should have thanked you!" Tohru began hastily, but a curt shake of Rin's head stopped her.

The ghost pointed again to the rose petals.

"Are you trying to tell me something about the rose?" Tohru frowned. "Yellow roses mean friendship--is that it?" For Rin had nodded. "You want to be friends with me--to help me?"

The black haired girl beckoned Tohru with one icy pale hand, turning to walk towards the gazebo. Clutching her rose tightly, Tohru had to hurry to catch up. Even with her long skirts, Rin moved faster than she did. She caught up with the black haired girl at the gazebo, where Rin waited, fingering the ivy that grew over the gazebo. As Tohru approached she pointed to herself, then tapped the Ivy leaves in much the same way as she'd tapped the rose petal.

"Ivy has a meaning like the rose did, and it applies to you," Tohru said and Rin nodded, entering the gazebo.

Tohru followed.

A bunch of flowers had already been gathers and as she watched Rin laid them out before her in three neat rows.

"The flowers are a message," Tohru said, leaning closer. "Aren't they? Because you can't speak--you weren't able to say something in life, is that it?"

Rin shut her eyes, as expression of sorrow creeping over her face.

"I'm sorry," Tohru said. "I--"

Rin held a hand up for silence. She placed the last flower on the floor. Meeting Tohru's gaze with her own intense dark eyes, she tapped the ground next to the first row of flowers, then tapped her own chest.

"Those flowers--their message is about you?" Tohru asked.

Rin nodded, pointing to the second row of flowers then to the Souma homestead.

"The house?" Tohru questioned. Rin shook her head and pointed again.

"Is that Hatori's study? Hiro's room?" Tohru guessed. "Someone in the house?"

Rin nodded. She tapped the last row of flowers and pointed.

Tohru gasped. "Me?"

~~~~~~

Tohru ran into the house so fast she almost slammed into the Venetian doors. She pulled her shoes off without bothering to untie them, running down the hallway as fast as she could. "Yuki? Yuki!"

"Tohru!" Momiji was just coming down the stairs. "I've been looking for you."

"What for?" Tohru asked.

"Hatori sent me to find you," Momiji's eyes were wide and worried. "Your mother's had an accident--"

Tohru froze. Nothing could happen to Kyoko--she needed her mother so much--"Where--"

"She's in the kitchen," Momiji said. "Tohru, it's all right, she's going to be fine--"

Tohru didn't hear him. Nothing could reassure her that Kyoko was indeed all right until she'd seen her for herself, sitting in the kitchen while Yuki prepared an ice-pack for her and Hatori bandaged her foot.

"Nothing to worry about," Kyoko assured Tohru, ruffling her daughter's long brown hair, wincing slightly as Hatori inspected her injury. "A sprain--that's all."

"How did it happen?" Tohru asked.

"I was careless," Kyoko said. "I was carrying Kagura's things downstairs and I slipped in a puddle in the hallway."

"I don't think this is a sprain," Hatori said. "I think you may have broken something."  


"Not from a silly fall like that!" Kyoko protested.

"As a doctor, it is my opinion you have it checked out." Hatori told her.

"Mother, please," Tohru said. "If there's a chance it could be broken--"

"It's nothing," Kyoko insisted. "Besides I can't leave my little pumpkin all alone tonight."

"All alone?" Momiji asked what Tohru would have.

"We're leaving this afternoon," Yuki told him.

"But what about--" They couldn't leave with Kagura--

"I've taken care of it," Hatori said curtly. "Honda-san, I really think you're being unwise--"

"You don't need to worry about me!" Tohru said cheerfully. "I'll go and stay with Hana-chan or Uo-chan."

"You're sure?" Kyoko asked.

Tohru nodded. "I'd feel better knowing your ankle had been properly seen to."

"I guess I'm outvoted then," Kyoko smiled ruefully. "Out of the way, pipsqueak, I'm going to have to hop over to the car."

"I'll carry you," Hatori said.

Momiji jumped about in delight, distracted from his annoyance at being called pipsqueak by this new development. "Piggyback rides!"

Tohru smiled faintly. She'd never really had anything happen to her mother--she was always the strong one, Tohru's safety net, her support. To have her suddenly gone was distressing. And to have it happen on today of all days--

"She will be okay, Tohru," Yuki said, squeezing her hand gently.

"I know," Tohru shook her head at her own foolishness.

All the same, as she watched Hatori drive her mother away she couldn't help feeling like a five year old left at school for the very first time.

"Why did you choose to stay behind?" Yuki asked.

"There's not much time left," Tohru said. "Shigure told me--today might be our last chance to end the curse."

Yuki looked at her worriedly. "You're not thinking of doing anything like he did, are you? The way to end it is to do nothing--to keep Haru out--"

"I'm not so certain--" Tohru's frown brightened as she caught sight of three unexpected figures at the gate. "Kyou! Hana-chan! Uo-chan!"

"Yo!" Arisa laughed her big, hearty laugh, Kyou scowled and Saki looked on as expressionless as ever. "Surprised to see us Tohru?"

"Yes, but very glad!" Tohru threw her arms around all three of them at once. "You've no idea how good it is to see you--how did you know?"

"The psychic-wonder had a feeling, and turned up with Kyou at my work to insist I be given the day off. Not that I'm complaining or anything," Arisa shrugged, but beneath her cheerful manner was an anxious look. "And when Kyou told us about there being an ambulance at your house last night--"

"I was worried," Kyou admitted grudgingly. "My father wouldn't let me come over so I called Hana."

"I did a searching," Saki said. "Kagura is no longer with us, is she?"

"No," Tohru said, looking anxiously at Kyou. "She's not."

The orange haired boy's expression darkened but he didn't say anything.

"Tohru," Saki said. "Where is Kyoko?"

"Come inside," Tohru said. "I'll tell you everything." She looked up to see if Yuki minded her bringing guest's into their house but the doorway was empty. Yuki was gone.

~~~~~~~

"You can't be serious," Kyoko moaned. "In hospital for two days?"

The nurse frowned at her. "You'll need to stay off your feet entirely. The bone has fractured in a very delicate place and--"

"Yeah, yeah, I heard you the first time," Kyoko waved the aide aside. "This isn't good," she observed to Hatori.

The doctor nodded. "You won't have to worry about Tohru. I'll see she has somewhere safe to stay before we leave."

"Thank-you," Kyoko said. "It's not that I don't think she's capable of looking out for herself, its just that . . . well, with everything that's been happening lately I don't feel easy about leaving her alone."

Hatori nodded. He knew the feeling too well.

He returned to his car slowly. He didn't like this one bit. He was a logical person, never one to give into superstitious fears. All the same, he was starting to wonder if he wasn't in over his head--

"Souma-san! Excuse me, Souma-san?"

Hatori blinked. The young woman in front of him was vaguely familiar. "Can I help you?" he said.

"I'm part of the ambulance crew, last night--you probably don't remember me. I'm really sorry--"

"Don't be," Hatori said. "There was nothing you could have done."  


"All the same, I wish it had been different," the girl sighed. "Oh, I'm sorry, I shouldn't delay you." She held out a brown envelope. "Here."

Hatori took it. "This is . . ?"

"It's customary to record calls made to the emergency phone services--they're sometimes needed as evidence later. We submitted the tape and the accident report to the local authorities and they've decided there is no evidence that it was anything more than an accident. However, I thought you might like the tape. It might help you sort out what happened--you were pretty distressed when it came up last night."

Hatori nodded. "You could say that." He turned the envelope over. "This doesn't strike me as being usual procedure."

"It's not," the girl said, blushing. "It's very irregular, in fact. I'd probably lose my job if they found out."

"I appreciate this," Hatori said. "They won't find out from me."

She smiled. "I thought you ought to have it, being family and all."

"Thank-you, Miss . . .?" Hatori asked.

"Kana," she smiled again, and then disappeared amongst the crowded hallway.

Hatori nodded, attention turning to the tape in his hand. Could it really be . . . ? Well, he'd soon find out.

There was a tape player in the car but Hatori ignored it. Something like this deserved the privacy and quiet of his study--he would need to be able to think clearly.

He stopped briefly at the kitchen to check on Tohru for her mother and give her an update on Kyoko's condition. He was pleased to see that she had her friends with her. That was something at least.

And finally he was standing in the study, unwrapping the tape with shaking hands.

It was marked plainly with the date. Hatori pressed play, pleased to find it had already been queued. That aide, Kana, had thought of everything.

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he would find. It was not nice to think that Yuki or Momiji had lied to him, but the only alternative was impossible--

"--_ambulance_," the crisp voice of the telephone operator jumped out of a burst of static on the tape. "_What's the problem_?"

"_My cousin's fallen down the stairs--she's really hurt_." The voice was less distinct, more prone to static. "_We're at the Souma homestead, the address is--"_

"_Slow down, I'll need you to repeat that. Take a breath."_

"Sorry. Our address--"

Hatori wasn't listening to the words. He was busy fumbling for a cigarette. He desperately needed something to calm him--

Because it was Shigure. Not only the exact tenor, but the way he spoke when he was worried, the way he slightly slurred some letters and not others--Hatori doubted there was anyone else alive who could remember how Shigure had spoken with such exactness . . .

And that meant . . .

__

"Is there a pulse?"

A pause. _"I don't know . . . she's not moving. What should I do?"_

"Don't move her. Keep her warm, check that her airways are clear. Can you do that?"

Hatori turned the tape off.

He sat for a long time in silence. How long he wasn't sure. His cigarette had long since fallen into ash when the knock at the door came.

"Give me a minute," Hatori said, hastily pulling the back of his sleeve across his eyes. "Yes?"

It was Yuki looking serious. "Have you looked outside lately?"

Startled, Hatori pulled the curtain back. The sky outside was grey, and darkening fast. "What the--"

"A freak storm, moving in fast," his younger cousin reported. "Already flights have been cancelled."

Hatori looked at the sky. It was logical, it wasn't natural . . . but--"Yuki, you know what is happening here, don't you," he said. "Tell me everything."

"But--" Yuki was startled. "I thought you didn't believe in--"

"In the face of new evidence I've revised my opinion," Hatori said dryly. "Now tell me. What the hell is going on here?"


	13. thirteen

Love Remains 13

~~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

Kyou eyes the flowers with scepticism. "So, what, these weeds are supposed to tell us something?"

"It is not wise to dismiss so readily a message from beyond the grave," Saki said right behind him, making him jump.

"I've got the book!" Tohru said, joining her friends on the floor of the gazebo. "The list of flowers and their meanings are here."

Saki took the book. "We should start by identifying these flowers. A pity."

"What?" Tohru asked.

"The book does not have illustrations." Saki frowned. "This will be difficult."

"Oi!" Arisa swatted Kyou's hands away from the neat rows of flowers. "Don't mess them up!"

"I wasn't! I was just having a look!" The boy snapped back. "And why is there lettuce in the rows anyway?"

"Lettuce?"

Kyou waved the offending vegetable at Tohru. "Lettuce isn't a flower!"

"That's rocket, you numbskull! Don't you know anything?" Arisa thwapped Kyou on the back of his head.

"So what is it telling us?" Kyou picked up the basil and brandished it at Arisa. "It's a nice day to make a salad?"

"Guys--" Tohru's quiet plea went unnoticed. It was Saki who ended Arisa and Kyou's bickering.

"Rocket," she read out slowly, "is rivalry. Basil means hatred."

"I remember Shigure telling me that," Tohru said. "Something about planting basil on graves of murderers . . ."

"He's referring to a legend where a man was murdered and his head hidden in a plot of basil," Saki said in her usual disinterested tones. "The basil prospered on the flesh of the murdered man and grew so well that people got suspicious and dug it up, discovering the victim's skull in the process."

"Uh--" Tohru sweatdropped.

"Man, we so need to set you up with this dead friend of Tohru's," Arisa laughed. "You two sound like a perfect match!"

Tohru, feeling herself blush, said hastily "Do any of you know what the rest of these flowers are? I recognise Marigold and Geranium and that's about it." She looked up to find Kyou watching her closely, making Tohru's cheeks flame as though she'd been caught doing something forbidden.

Instead of commenting on Tohru's changes of colour, Kyou simply added to the list. "I know Jasmine."

"Belladonna," Saki said. "The rest are unfamiliar to me."

Arisa laughed. "Man, you guys are hopeless. Still, lucky I work in a garden centre, right?" She pointed. "Motherwort, Moss Rosebuds, Ambrosia, Everlasting pea, Virginian Spiderwort--"

"Slow down," Kyou said as Saki hurriedly flipped through the book. "You think we can go that fast, doofus?"

At last every flower had been identified and a meaning found.

"So those are the ones that applied to Rin?" Arisa said. "Read out what we have Tohru."

Tohru consulted her notes. "Concealed Love, Confession of Love, Love Returned, An Appointed Meeting, Momentary Happiness, Separation, Despair and Poison."

"Now we're getting somewhere," Arisa said in approval but Kyou wasn't sure.

"But she didn't die of poison, did she? She was murdered--"

"She could be murdered by poison, moron--"

"Belladonna can also mean death," Saki said. "As well as silence."

"Silence . . ." Tohru breathed. "Rin couldn't talk to me--she could only point to things--like the ivy! Hana-chan, does Ivy have a meaning?"

"We use it all the time in marriage bouquets," Arisa said.

"If it means marriage then and it comes first. . ." Saki pondered. "How about engagement then concealed love, suggesting whoever she loved it was not her fiancé."

"So she did love Haru." Tohru said excitedly. "Yuki's wrong--it wasn't a one-sided thing."

"He loved her back," Kyou said, fingering the Ambrosia. "And then what?"

"They met, they were happy together. And then these three are closer together--separation, despair and silence--do you think these apply to her death?"

"I think it likely." Saki nodded. "The next row please."

"You say these apply to the house?" Arisa asked.

Tohru shook her head. "I think it's someone in the house."

"In her time or now?"

"Look at what the flowers say, moron. We'll work it out from that."

Tohru read the list out again. "Sickness, Avarice, Rivalry, Hatred, Revenge."

"Charming," Arisa snorted. "Rin doesn't pull her punches, does she?"

Kyou thwapped her. "This could be important, moron."

"Sickness." Saki frowned. "For some reason, that reminds me of something."

"Hey, wasn't one of the original three always sickly? That master guy, Asato or whatever his name was?" Arisa said.

"Akito," Tohru said.

For some reason she felt nauseous. This could only have one interpretation.

"So Akito murdered Rin?"

"I thought that they were both murdered together though by that other dude—Hatsuharu."

"What if," Saki said, "it was revenge. Akito murdered Rin and then framed Hatsuharu for it."

"But he died too, remember."

"Hatsuharu killed him after he discovered Akito had killed Rin. Or Akito killed himself, but made it look as though it was Hatsuharu!" Kyou was also getting caught up in this theory.

Arisa snorted. "Murdering Rin I can believe . . . but killing himself just to frame this Hatsuharu guy? Seems a little bit farfetched to me."

"Maybe the answer will become clear once we've looked at the last line." Saki prompted Tohru. "These are the ones that apply to you, are they not?"

"Yes," Tohru reluctantly lifted the notebook. "Beware. Deceitful charms. An expected meeting. Do me justice. Love is dangerous."

"That all seems straightforward enough," Arisa said. "Except for the 'expected meeting' part."

"Not if you take it with the next part." Saki grouped the geranium and sweet chestnut together. "'Do me justice'--I wonder. Tohru, Shigure said something would happen today, didn't he? That they could be set free today?"

"And that something is a meeting?" Arisa suggested. "I dunno about that--"

"In the journal," Tohru said slowly. "Shigure and Ayame met Hatsuharu at the gates, a few days before Ayame died. He wanted to be let in--and today is the day Shigure died and the original deaths happened."

"If Hatsuharu is let in then he and Rin will be together--that would end the separation here," Kyou said. "You think that's what we have to do?"

"It makes about as much sense as anything else that's happened," Arisa sighed. "You think we can trust Rin?"

"Why wouldn't we trust her?" Tohru was astonished.

"People in love don't make the wisest decisions," Arisa shrugged. "Besides, she may just want to see her boyfriend again, not end the curse."

"Then again, if Hatsuharu was the node point, then surely she wouldn't need us to let him in," Saki argued.

There was a sudden sharp clatter, as hard objects hit the gazebo.

"What the--"

"Hail?" Tohru was astonished. When had it got so stormy? "But it was fine a moment ago!"

"Well, it's not now," Arisa sighed. "Looks like we're going to get wet or we're stuck here until this is over."

"I have a feeling," Saki said, "that we will not have long to wait."

Tohru looked across the garden as the door slammed shut, to see a lithe figure force its way towards them, against the wind. "It's Yuki! He's bringing us umbrellas."

"All right!" Arisa cheered.

"Never thought I'd be so glad to see you!" Kyou greeted Yuki as the boy reached them.

"You shouldn't have come out in this weather," Tohru fussed. "Your health--"

Yuki smiled. "I'll be fine. I could only find three umbrellas, Tohru, you'll share with me?"

"Of course!" Tohru blushed faintly as Yuki put an arm around her lightly.

They made the first dash across the lawn so Tohru didn't see Kyou's scowl.

~~~~~~~~~

Momiji drifted listlessly through the house. There was nothing to do!

Hatori had taken Kyoko to the hospital and Yuki had told him that he was on no account to pester Tohru's friends and make a nuisance of himself. Which meant there wasn't a lot he could do. His stuff was already packed so it wasn't like he could get a book out or anything--

Wait.

Momiji grinned. Of course--in the excitement from getting away from Yuki and making sure he didn't get the journal, he'd forgotten to retrieve it from its hiding place in the attic. Humming cheerfully to himself, Momiji bounced up the stairs to the attic.

The boxes were in disarray from where Yuki had been searching for him yesterday. Momiji smirked. Too bad his cousin hadn't thought of looking up into the rafters . . .

He could see the leather covered journal now. Momiji balanced precariously on two suitcases and a hatbox to pull himself onto the rafter it was on--

Only to see it fall into a pile of old laces.

With a sigh Momiji jumped down from the rafters. He upset a whole pile of hatboxes, and by the time he'd pulled himself from the mess he could not remember where the journal had fallen.

Poking through various old boxes, Momiji got distracted.

There was a lovely old birdcage, ornately fashioned from fine wire, with wrought iron ivy leaves supporting it. It was empty now, but with a bit of paint it would make a lovely home for any small creature. Momiji lifted it out of the box it was in, wondering if Hatori would ever let him get a pet. There was a tiny hole in the netting, but that could easily be fixed. Momiji frowned as he tried the door. Locked?

The key should be around the place somewhere. Momiji began lifting things out of the box the birdcage had been in.

Many musty books, some old accounting books, various bottles . . . Momiji sighed as he dug through the box's contents. This was boring. He'd been hoping to find something good--he paused as he found a small square box.

He'd seen them before, in an antique shop he'd visited with his parents. While his mother had haggled with the shop owner over some fine china, his father had noticed him studying the box and had knelt beside him.

"Know what this is?" he'd asked his son. "It's a writing set. Look, you write on the top like this--see how it's on a lean? That's so the ink runs down. This hole here is for the inkwell. And when you're done, you open it like so." He'd shown Momiji how to open it up.

"And you'd keep your paper and your quills tucked away inside," Momiji repeated, sliding the writing set open the way his father had shown him. It didn't open as easily as the one in the antique shop had, not being recently oiled. The hinges stuck, and Momiji had to try quite hard to get it open. But in the end, he succeeded, and the blond youth looked with triumph upon his discovery.

Unlike the set in the antique shop, this one had ink and fountain pen inside, as well as paper. Momiji lifted a few sheets out. It looked as though someone had been in a bad mood. Falling out from between the sheets were tiny scraps of paper--

It was very impolite to read other people's mail. Especially things that obviously they didn't want read. Hatori had told him so a hundred times. Not only that, whoever had ripped up the sheet of paper had obviously intended it to be unreadable. It would take ages to put it back together again.

Momiji was bored and curious. Plus, he figured the not-reading-people's mail rule didn't apply when said people were almost certainly dead.

An hour later Momiji grinned in triumph as he slid the last piece of paper into place.

It had taken forever, and he had such a cramp in his neck--but he had the letter.

Hunching over it in order to better read it--when had it suddenly got so dark?--Momiji frowned. It was that fine old fashioned handwriting that was so tricky to read. For a moment he thought about going downstairs to try and fetch Yuki. His cousin would almost certainly be able to read this--but Yuki would also most likely tell Hatori he'd been going through private possessions. No, this would be Momiji's discovery.

Smirking at how annoyed Yuki would be if he'd found something important, Momiji turned his attention back to the letter.

"_My dear charge,_

It grieves me beyond measure to write these words. You have known for some time that your condition was serious, but I have endeavoured to conceal from you the full extent of your illness until I was certain that all hope was gone. Acting not only as your physician, but as an old friend of your father's and your guardian, I would not be writing these words if I had not already consulted every expert in the field of your illness. As it is, I grieve that I could not deliver my news in person but must relegate them to this cold and inadequate paper. I am in Paris, having come hither to consult my last hope, but alas, his studies confirm what I have long feared.

Akito, you are dying.

I estimate a month at most, although with careful rest and the right diet you may yet be able to see another spring. I have written to your uncle to advise him to take over the running of the Souma estate, you have borne that burden long enough. You must take pains not to exert yourself. I advise total withdrawal from society, although a quiet visit in the evening, as long as you do not get excited, is permissible.

Of course, under such circumstances, it would be unfair to hold Rin to the engagement. I recommend telling her the news and breaking it off as soon as possible. It would be ungentlemanly to act otherwise. Of course, there will be some talk but I trust no damage to her reputation. I recommend a public announcement of the termination of the engagement with a reference to doctor's advice--some words to that extent. Of course, gossip being what it is, tongues will wag. Still, I fancy you need not fear that Rin will be left unprovided for by your passing, nor that she will go to far from home. Although lacking your talent, Hatsuharu is a fine man and will take good care of her.

I trust that thought will provide some comfort in these dark days. In the meantime, I will hasten to arrive back by your bedside as soon as possible. Wishing you adieu with all fondness and respect,

Yr. Mst. Obt. Srvt.

Kureno.

Momiji had to make himself take a deep breath.

This was it! He had found something that Yuki didn't know about--he had outdone his older cousin! Finally, Yuki would have to admit that Momiji was just as useful as he was!

A sudden breeze rustled the papers, and Momiji had to quickly snap his hands down to stop them from being blown away. He very carefully held the pieces between two sheets of paper, to keep them together--he had no wish to try and piece the letter back together again--and paused.

The windows were shut. The door was shut.

Which meant the breeze--

The papers in Momiji's hands rustled again as the person beside him moved.

"I see Shigure was not the only detective in this family."

Momiji looked up into a pale face, cool smile and fathomless eyes. He was not much older than Momiji himself, but the younger boy knew he could never hope to match the authority of that slight figure. "You're Souma Akito, aren't you?"

"You should call me sir," Akito said, leaning back against an old oak dresser. "I am the head of this house, you know. Although, perhaps a more informal mode of address might be permitted in these circumstances. After all, you have read my private correspondence."

Momiji had the grace to look embarrassed. "Oops. Hatori always says that's going to get me in trouble one of these days."

"Yes. Well," Akito leaned back, to regard Momiji coolly. "Now you know my little secret. What are you going to do?"

Momiji felt a twinge of fear. It had suddenly occurred to him that Souma Akito was not a good person to annoy. But another thought had also occurred to him.

"If you knew you were going to die--then it wouldn't matter when or how! If you could get it blamed on Haru--then Rin would never marry anyone and Hatsuharu--" Momiji gasped. "That's it, isn't it? That's what really happened--"

"That's what happened," Akito nodded. "I was jealous you see--Haru had never been able to hold a candle to me intellectually, but physically--you have no idea how it feels to spend a lifetime trapped by your own body. Always tired, always sickly--and then to see Rin prefer him! Of course our engagement could only be broken with the consent of the head of the family--and I would never have approved it. I love her, you see--I could never have been happy without her. The very idea of her throwing her life away on that . . . simpleton--" Akito shook his head. "A comfort? Kureno had no idea. It was a hell. And there was nothing I could do to stop it--"

"Unless you killed Rin?" Momiji's eyes were wide with a horrified fascination.

"Kill Rin? I could never hurt her--not my precious angel. But the thought of losing her to that coarse brute was intolerable. I had to get at him--but how? Haru was strong, next to him I was a fledgling," Akito laughed humourlessly, half veiled by shadow. "He could snap me in half like brittle twigs. Poison then? With all the drugs my doctors supplied me with, it would be simplicity itself to find something lethal--but Haru didn't trust me at that point. Rin either--I think they already knew. Knew I hated them. Then the letter--"

Momiji glanced down, guiltily, at the paper in his hands.

"I had to act quickly. Luckily my Uncle was visiting me at the time--I had a servant intercept the mail. He never received the letter Kureno sent. I had to act before my guardian returned to England. But how? It's quite funny really, how it came to me--a common crime story. The so-called victim turned out to be the murderer, the real victim being hanged for the crime he did not commit! It was not without a certain degree of risk of course, but what did I have to lose?"

It was lucky Akito did not expect an answer. Momiji was too enthralled with his story to have been able to give him one.

"I left nothing to chance. I drugged Rin beforehand--lady though she might have been, Rin may have been able to overpower me at the crucial moment. She would not accept gifts from me, but she ate the chocolates that arrived from her dear 'Hatsuharu'. Of course," Akito shrugged. "I only administered a sleeping draught. It would not do for the death to appear suspicious."

"And then you actually--" Momiji hesitated.

Akito nodded. For the first time in their conversation sorrow crept over his features. "I killed the thing most precious in the world to me." A bitter smile tinged his features. "I left nothing to chance. I even used a knife of his, a hunting dagger I had a servant remove from his lodgings. Rin--" he sighed. "I didn't have the chance to regret it. My plan worked well--almost too well. Hatsuharu returned early. He nearly did kill me. Idiot brute. Crying over her, her blood all over him--was it any wonder they thought him guilty? Haru didn't even have the wit to kill me--that would have been a fine revenge, truly making Rin's love a murderer. But in the end my death was of my choosing."

"You killed yourself?"

"With the same knife." Akito's smile grew even more twisted. "I lived just long enough to name him as my murderer and see him seized. I wish I'd been there to see the trial--" he sighed. "Or at least I did."

Momiji blinked in confusion.

"I suppose even the best plans go astray--I certainly had no idea that I was dooming us all to an existence like this." Akito held out his hands in front of his eyes slowly. "To die yet not die. To live and not live--" He frowned. "To be a mere shadow--" He shook his head, returning his attention to Momiji. "Well, now you know. It was a masterful plan. No one saw through it--not one soul. Not even that stupid lunk's parents. I had my revenge--more than I could even have known--"

"But Shigure saw through it," Momiji said slowly. "Didn't he?"

"What?"

"Shigure knew it was you--" Momiji's tone was certain. "He wasn't fooled."

"Of course, how could I forget your charming cousin." Akito laughed, slipping from the shadows to glide towards the door. "Shigure was very clever. He figured it all out--without the help of Kureno's letter too, I might add. Now how do you think your cousin managed that?"

Momiji trailed after him. "Shi-chan was really fond of mysteries--"

"There you have it! You really do take after him." There was something off in Akito's smile, and Momiji frowned, despite the compliment. "He knew something was wrong, but couldn't work out why--it reminded him of something he'd read, an old detective book in the library. I'd left my name in it. That's what gave it away in the end. I wondered if someone would notice," Akito paused momentarily. "Still, I think he'd suspected me even before then."

"Shi-chan is really smart!" Momiji agreed.

Akito continued down the hallway. "Of course there was one thing your cousin didn't know."

"Eh?" Momiji blinked at him. "What?"

Akito smiled coldly, his hand on the door to the locked room. "Your cousin's fatal error? Would you like to know what it was, Souma Momiji?" He slipped lightly inside the room.

Cautiously, Momiji followed him. As long as he could remember, this room had been kept locked. It looked as though no one had been in here since Akito's days--the furnishings were all Victorian, and a gas lamp lit the room with a soft glow. Shadows melted away to reveal intricately carved chests and shelves piled with books and curious objects. Momiji saw plenty of things to distract him.

A movement to his left brought his attention back to the moment. Akito had drawn up a heavy chair and seated himself in it, eyeing Momiji like a judge.

"Well, now," Akito said. "What do we do with you?"

"You were going to tell me about Shi-chan," Momiji reminded him, trying not to feel so nervous.

"Ah yes. Shigure," Akito said slowly. "Your cousin was very clever you know. He'd even worked out what caused the hauntings and what he had to do to stop them. Of course he overlooked one important fact."

Akito had not taken his gaze away from Momiji once in that entire speech. The boy shivered, uncomfortable under such intense scrutiny. "What was that?"

The door shut behind him. With a sickening lurch, Momiji heard the lock turn.

Akito smiled cruelly. "He thought I would allow them to end."

~~~~~~~~

"Move it Hana-chan! It wouldn't kill you to run, you know!"

Arisa and Kyou had joined Yuki and Tohru, dripping in the hallway. Saki was still delicately picking her way across the lawn.

"If you catch pneumonia and die, don't come crying to us!" Arisa yelled to their friend.

The thought of anyone catching pneumonia immediately sent Tohru into action. "Yuki-kun, stay warm! I'm going to put the kettle on!"

"And how's he supposed to do that?" Kyou muttered to himself.

The library door swung ajar.

Kyou pulled the door open. The heater had been on some time and the room was considerably warmer than the corridor.

"Thanks, Shigure," he said softly, before turning to call the others. "If you morons want to catch your deaths standing there that's fine by me, but there's a heater on in here."

Tohru arrived shortly afterwards with towels and the news that the jug was boiling. "Is everyone alright?" she asked anxiously.

Yuki smiled. "We're fine. Worry about yourself, Tohru-kun. You got wet too, you know."

Kyou rolled his eyes.

"This house is very different," Saki said. She'd finally reached the house and stood, dripping, in the library doorway.

Arisa threw a towel at her. "It looks different in the dark. So what?"

"The house's aura has changed," Saki continued, without even the slightest trace of discomposure in her voice. "It is no longer sleeping. That which was dormant has woken up."

"Ghostly activity has increased in the last few days," Yuki said. "Isn't that right Tohru?"

"Yes," Tohru admitted.

"Think they're building up to something?" Arisa wondered.

"Today."

"The jug must have boiled by now," Tohru stood up hastily. "Please excuse me."

"I'll help you carry stuff," Arisa said. "Coming Hana-chan?"

Saki shook her head. She was browsing the shelves. "This room has some very interesting feeling waves. I should like to study them."

"Suit yourself." Arisa snorted. "It's three sugars for you, isn't it?"

"I prefer five."

"You'll get cavities," Kyou warned her but Saki shook her head decisively, disappearing amongst the rows of books.

"No. I foresee no dentists in my immediate future."

"Whatever," Kyou muttered. Looking up he saw Yuki looking at him, and realised it was just him and the grey haired boy.

"So--"

"Ah--"

Silence. And then--

"You needn't think that gentlemanly stunt you pulled before will impress Tohru. She's got more sense."

"So I am to assume she goes for the rude, unmannered type?"

Kyou stood abruptly, kicking over his footstool in the process. "Want to fight, pansy boy?"

Yuki delicately set aside his towel. "Idiots first."

They were glaring at each other, sizing the other boy up and calculating their moves when the library windows were suddenly flung open, sending rain sheeting inwards.

"Quickly!" Yuki started to tug the nearest window shut. "Some of those books are first editions--priceless! If they get damaged--" With the wind gusting against the side of the house, it was impossible to get the window close. Yuki pushed as hard as he could--then felt the window give easily as another weight was added to his. His cold fingers fumbled with the catch and then it was secured. "Thanks."

"There's more than one window, moron," Kyou was already moving onto the next.

With a faint could-have-been-a-smile, Yuki followed him.

All the windows shut, Kyou slid to the floor momentarily out of breath.

"Thank-you," Yuki said, falling back into his armchair. "These books are family treasures--"

"I know," Kyou said. "I'm family, remember?"

Before Yuki could respond to that, Tohru and Arisa returned with the drinks.

Saki appeared out of the shadows only long enough to accept her glass of hot chocolate. Yuki took his noticing there was one mug left on the tray. "Who is that one for, Tohru?"

"Momiji. He likes sweet things . . . do you think I should have made one for Hatori too?"

"Hatori isn't here," Yuki said. "He's taken a car into town--he's trying to find us a motel to stay in."

"Whatever for?" Arisa wondered.

"Our flights are cancelled. Hatori doesn't think it's safe for us to stay in this house a moment longer than we have to," Yuki explained. "So he decided the best thing to do would be to get us all out of the house."

"Why doesn't he just phone?" Kyou said.

A light laugh behind him made him jump. "Silly Kyonkichi--don't you think he tried that?"

"You brat!" Kyou disentangled himself from Momiji with difficulty. "You made me spill my chocolate!" He paused. "Oi, you're pretty cold, shrimp. You feeling all right?"

Momiji gave him a sunny smile. "I'm fine!"

"You look very pale," Tohru said worriedly. "Sit down here, Momiji-kun, and have some chocolate."

Momiji obliged, cheerfully plonking himself down beside Tohru and sipping his hot chocolate. "Thank you Tohru!" He blinked as he realised he was now the centre of everyone's attention, wide brown eyes radiating innocence. "What?"

"You're not slurping your drink," Yuki said. "And you actually said thank-you . . . are you sure you're feeling alright?"

The blond boy pouted cutely. "Yuki-kun is being meeeean. I can behave if I want to!"

The others relaxed.

"So what do you mean Hatori tried the phones?" Kyou returned to his original query.

"The phones are dead!" Momiji sing-songed.

"They went shortly after the storm started," Yuki confirmed. "Hatori left his cell phone with us in case of emergencies."

"Sounds like something out of a b-grade horror movie," Arisa sighed, pushing her long blonde fringe out of her eyes. "Well, what do we do now?"

"Nothing," Yuki said at the exact same time as Kyou answered "Let that dude Haru in."

"You can't be serious!" Yuki protested. "All the signs point to Haru being the node point!"

"That's not what Rin said!"

"Rin?" Yuki's purple eyes were wide with astonishment. "She spoke to you?"

"She left Tohru a message," Arisa said. "Well, Tohru? You still have the notebook?"

"Y-yes," Tohru brought it out. For some reason inside the house she felt even less certain of herself and her judgement.

"I don't know . . ." Yuki said finally, once the list of meanings had been read out. "It sounds a little bit stretched to me."

"What do you mean?" Kyou bristled.

"Well, the message isn't very clear, isn't it? That 'do me justice' bit could mean anything, even refusing Hatsuharu admittance."

"What the hell do you have against Haru anyway?" Kyou snapped.

"I don't have anything against him, fool," Yuki said scornfully. "It just strikes me that the murderer is more likely to be the one with a history of violent behaviour."

"Geez, settle down you two," Arisa told them. "Anyone would think you two were the ghosts the way you're carrying on."

"I'm going to do the dishes now," Tohru said quickly. The tension in the library was getting under her skin. She had to get out of there.

"I'll dry," Arisa offered. She laughed self-consciously as she stood up. "Call me silly, but I've seen too many lame horror flicks. I don't think it's a good idea if any of us go wandering off alone."

Momiji slurped his chocolate noisily, his light brown eyes flicking between Kyou and Yuki who were eyeing each other again.

"You know," Yuki said. "Arisa is probably right. This is no time for us to let our mutual dislike cloud our judgement. Making the right decision here is crucial."

"I'll behave if you do," Kyou said, folding his arms.

Yuki sighed. "Fine."

"Fine."

They were silent for a few minutes more, until Kyou said abruptly "You're really sure it's Hatsuharu? Why?"

"Well, because whatever the circumstances, Rin seems to have been the victim. She died first, so I think she can be ruled out safely. And Hatsuharu . . . well, it just makes more sense. I can't see any motivation for Akito to murder Rin--he was obviously in love with her after all, and they were going to be married."

"Not even if she loved Haru?" Kyou asked.

"By all accounts, Akito was a perfect gentleman. If Rin loved Haru he would naturally give her up," Yuki said firmly.

Kyou was not convinced. "Easier said than done. Could you just calmly stand by and see the one you loved with someone else?"

"Can you watch me and Tohru together without getting mad?" Yuki returned.

Kyou stood up angrily. "That's it! You're so getting it now--"

"Shut up and sit down," Yuki said irritably, waving a hand at Kyou. "I was making a point. You and Haru strike me as having quite similar personalities--and who just lost control?"

Glowering, Kyou sat back down. "You and Akito have a lot in common too you know. He was an invalid, and you spent most of your childhood being sick."

"I don't see why that could be considered a bad thing," Yuki replied haughtily. "After all, by all accounts Akito was not only a perfect gentleman but a genius to boot."

"If he's so wonderful, how come he wound up a ghost then, huh? How come he hasn't figured a way out of it? If Rin could communicate with us then surely he could so why hasn't he? Because he doesn't want it? Maybe when you're as sick as he was being dead is better than being alive--"

Thwack!

Yuki stared at Kyou. The orange-haired boy put a hand up to his stinging cheek, anger glittering in his brown eyes. All he said was "Who lost control that time?"

"I'm sorry," Yuki said, shakily taking a deep breath. "I didn't mean--"

"You have a good right hand," Kyou mused, rubbing his cheek. "Better than I'd have expected from a weakling like you."

"Like I keep telling you, I got better," Yuki said. "But I know what it feels like to be sick, and I don't think that would necessarily make Akito jealous of Hatsuharu. After all, when I was younger I did envy you and Ayame and everyone else . . . but I didn't hate you . . ." Yuki frowned. "I didn't--"

"Well whoever did it, it's not like we're them," Kyou said with a shrug. "I guess our job is just to make sure no one else gets hurt."

"For once you're making sense," Yuki said with a smirk.

A frown had settled over Momiji's face, most unusual for him. Neither Kyou nor Yuki saw it, and it was gone a second later as Momiji hopped brightly out of his chair. "Are you two sure you're feeling alright?" he teased. "I thought I just heard you agree on something!"

"Shut your mouth, brat," Kyou grabbed Momiji and mussed his hair. "That'll teach you to be cheeky--"

Momiji squealed. He ducked and wriggled out of Kyou's grip. "It's nice to see you two being friends," he said, smiling. "Still I hope you two can keep it up, after all this is over and Tohru makes her choice."

Two sets of eyes, one deep purple, the other surprised brown, were fixed on him.

"What the hell do you mean?" Kyou demanded.

Momiji beamed at him, all innocence. "Well if it's a cycle that always repeats, then surely what happens tonight will determine which of you Tohru picks." He laughed. "See you later!"

He ducked out into the hallway, slipping into the shadowy recess behind the staircase.

A moment later, Kyou stormed down the hallway.

"You won't be able to change anything, you idiot!" Yuki yelled after him. "Hatsuharu will never set foot in this house as long as I'm alive to stop it!"

"Yeah, well that's a problem easily solved isn't it?" Kyou spun round to glare at the silver-haired boy.

They eyed each other dangerously and then Yuki said "If that's how you want to play it, then fine." He turned to climb the staircase and Momiji heard his footsteps gradually recede.

Kyou lingered a moment longer in the hallway, uncertainty written all over his face. Then with a shrug and a muttered 'idiot' he turned toward the kitchen.

Momiji smirked. The smile was cruel and out of place on his usually sunny face. He very quietly slipped out of the shadows to climb the stairs after Yuki. On the first step he paused and flung out a thin hand.

The volume of poetry that had gone flying through the air towards him halted midair, then was flung back in the direction it had come from. Another six volumes of the collected works of Shakespeare followed it and suffered the same fate.

"Rather immature, don't you think?" Momiji drawled. "Shigure."

The ghost appeared in the library doorway, hands clenched in fists. "What have you done to my cousin?"

Momiji laughed. "Nothing, yet. The question is . . . what will I do?"

"What do you want?" Shigure's voice was tight with barely controlled anger.

"Stop interfering," Momiji hissed. "You will not talk to that girl or anyone in this house tonight. If you do--" his smile turned cruel. "Poor little Momiji will become the newest addition to my little collection. Your choice, Shigure." He turned and climbed the stairs.

Shigure's expression as he watched Momiji leave was blank. He turned slowly back to the library, thinking hard.

"It appears," a soft voice said at his shoulder, "we have something of a dilemma."

Shigure was so shocked he almost forgot to remain visible.

Saki stood there, calm as ever, her eyes fixed directly on the ghost. "I suppose he was not making idle threats?"

"Unfortunately not," Shigure said, once he'd (figuratively speaking) got his breath back. "I can't think of a way to get Momiji away from him."

"That is indeed unfortunate." The black-haired girl frowned. "Still--" she stopped.

"You saw it too?" Shigure said.

Saki nodded slowly. "It is difficult for ghosts to exert so much control over one yet living. Why would such a step be taken unless--"

"He's afraid," Shigure smiled, grey eyes glittering. "He's afraid of what we can do. Which means we still have a chance."


	14. fourteen

Love Remains 14

~~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

More cloud had swirled in, making the sky outside dark even though it was far from night. Yuki watched it anxiously. Processes were at work here he didn't fully understand--processes that could determine the entire spin of his life.

He hated it.

His entire youth he'd spent that way, his body at the mercy of the disease, his soul dragged down with it. There had been no escape, nothing he could do. His fate rested on the doctors, and all he'd had to do was endure.

The cure had ended that. After the recovery period when he had been cautiously allowed to return to school for the first time in three years, Yuki had sworn that he would never be at anyone's mercy again. He'd worked hard to ensure that would be the case, throwing himself into his studies. Despite doctors' concerns that he would overdo things he'd even taken up martial arts, building a body that was strong as well as healthy. It had been years since he'd been dependent on anybody. Most people had forgotten that he'd ever been sick.

But Yuki hadn't. He could never forget.

And now he was helpless again. Different circumstances but same weakness, same hateful feeling of being unable to alter his fate in any way.

The book he'd been reading slid off his lap. Yuki made a belated attempt to catch it but was too late. It hit the floor, falling open and losing his bookmarks in the process.

"Great."

He'd have to start over now. Yuki picked the book up. He hadn't any idea how far through he'd been, skim-reading the book to see if he could rediscover whatever it had been that made him so certain that Hatsuharu was behind the murders. He probably didn't even have time now--it would take time to gather the evidence he needed.

With a sigh, he opened the book once more. Akito's sickness--

__

You know what that's like. You've been there . . .

It was really ridiculous to imagine someone as sick as Akito a murderer. Yuki remembered his own days of illness--even getting out of bed had been as much as he could manage. Akito had been worse than he was, and Rin had been an active horsewoman. In a struggle, Rin would have in all probability come off better. Not to mention that he had trouble believing a gentleman like Akito could hurt a girl, especially Rin. He would never hurt Tohru--

This again. How was it whenever he started thinking about the ghosts he wound up thinking about Tohru? Kyou would no doubt argue that this was proof he identified with Akito and wanted him to be innocent because of that--

__

They don't understand.

It wasn't necessarily that he identified with Akito. But he understood him in a way he thought no one else could. Their lives had paralleled each other strangely, the sickness, their intelligence. Already there was talk of Yuki replacing Hatori as head of the family once the doctor stepped down from the role. Even their looks were similar.

He could understand the immense loneliness that came with long sickness, the resentment it could cause. He could guess how Akito's immense responsibilities would also have affected him. A quiet soul consumed in solitary reflections--easily misread as arrogant or cold when really, all he needed was someone willing to understand.

So Yuki would defend him against the others and their ill founded suspicions. If only they could see things like he did--

__

How can they? They don't know what it's like to suffer so . . .

Suffer? Had he suffered? While sick definitely and since then. Spending your formative years rushed from doctor to doctor does not teach a person a lot about how to make friends. Yuki as a teenager was almost as alone as he'd been as a child. Of course, then he'd had his brother . . .

He still had his cousins. Well, Momiji and Ha-san really. And now he had Tohru--quite possibly his first real friend.

Tohru. Yuki sighed. He didn't know what to think about Tohru. She was clumsy and totally unsophisticated, liable to blurt out anything that came into her head--yet she did everything she did out of a desire to help. He'd never encountered someone so genuine or so friendly--or so completely oblivious.

Yuki sighed again, rubbing his hand over his face. Half the girls at his school blushed when he walked by. He was good at compliments that meant nothing, but try and tell Tohru that he liked her . . .

He wasn't sure why he did. She was cute, but not pretty in an eye-catching way. But then she'd smile and he'd find himself thinking he'd never seen anything so sweet. But did she like him?

Impossible to tell--all her attention seemed to be on Kyou. Stupid Kyou. Yuki shook his head determinedly. He wasn't going to think about that tonight. Serious issues were at stake, much more serious than a stupid teenage jealousy--

__

But don't you deserve to be happy? After all you've suffered . . .

Idiot Kyou. If he wasn't friends with Tohru--

But he was, and try as he could, Yuki could never compete with that. It was something of an amusing relationship, Kyou so gruff and Tohru always conciliatory. Or at least it would have been amusing if it hadn't cut so deeply--

__

He takes advantage of her good nature. She deserves someone better . . .

Someone like me?

No, she doesn't feel that way about me--

__

Why not? She finds you charming, she confides in you--if only that moron Kyou was out of the way . . .

If only . . . this is ridiculous! Why am I feeling jealous of that idiot? It should be the other way round!

Other way--why does that sound familiar?

Yuki thought back. The conversation he'd had with Tohru--he'd said there could be no way Akito would be jealous of Hatsuharu, it was bound to be the other way round. Yet here he was, when according to all logic it should be Kyou who was envious of him . . .

And if he was wrong about that . . .

"Why?" Yuki said aloud. "Why is it so important that Akito be innocent?"

It made sense of course. By all accounts, Akito was the wrong sort of person to be a murderer. Gentlemanly, refined, sophisticated--but then so was Hatsuharu. Sure he'd had those sharp displays of anger, but as Tohru pointed out he didn't sound the sort of person who would cling to hatred.

It could be either of them. And, considering the message Rin had given Tohru, it was in all probability Akito--why did he have such a hard time accepting that? It was almost as if . . . this was personal.

"But that's absurd!" Yuki said. "Akito is like me--but I'm not him. If he made a mistake, it doesn't follow that I would do the same thing--I would never--"

"So insecure behind your mask," a voice softly whispered behind him. "Why Yuki? What are you hiding?"

Yuki froze.

Very slowly, he slid a hand up to the mirror leaning on what had been Shigure's chest of drawers. Angled, the mirror reflected the rest of the room . . . but not the speaker.

"Who is this?"

Yuki turned around but the room was still empty.

"You know who this is," the voice continued, amused, close, but Yuki was unable to determine where it was coming from. "In fact, I think a part of you has always known . . . because we are alike."

It was a battle to remain cool but Yuki managed it. "I fear you're mistaken. It's true we share some . . . superficial resemblance . . . Akito." 

An amused laugh told him he had been correct and Yuki continued, struggling to keep his voice steady.

"But I'm not like you."

"Really?" Still cool, still amused. And still not visible. Yuki tried to sidle unobtrusively nearer the door. "Think back, Yuki. Your brother--"

"Ayame?" It was hard to glare when you didn't have anyone to glare at. "He's dead because of you."

"I can't deny that--any more than you can deny that your first response to his death was nowhere near as filial."

Yuki's fingers closed around the door handle. "What do you mean?" Distract him, keep him talking . . .

"Dear me, don't tell me you've forgotten?" the cool mocking tones made Yuki bristle angrily. "That part of you that you've gone to such lengths to hide?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Or perhaps you've hidden it so well that even you have forgotten?" The voice seemed to be coming closer.

The door handle wouldn't open. Yuki shoved back against the door but it wouldn't budge. Icy fingers brushed his cheek and he stopped trying to escape. Instead he stood petrified as the cold whisper continued at his ear.

"I think I shall jog your memory."

There was a sharp stabbing pain at Yuki's forehead. He slumped back against the door, his head awhirl with pain.

And he remembered.

~~~~~~~

It was time for his morning injection and his mother was a whole twenty minutes late. Yuki frowned at the arm clock that had awoken him. This was most annoying. Did they think that just because he was sick he didn't have better things to do than wait? Annoyed, Yuki decided to get out of bed and find her.

He was all the way downstairs before he realised that something was very wrong.

The adults were all awake and talking urgently in quiet voices. A man in a white coat was talking to Uncle Tatewaki beside the entrance to the drawing room. Yuki recognised him as an ambulance officer. But he wasn't sick, so why would there be an ambulance officer in the house?

"--quick and relatively painless," the officer was saying to Yuki's uncle. Yuki crept closer, determined to discover what they were talking about. "I know it's small consolation, but there are a lot of worse ways to go."

His Uncle nodded. "How did it happen?"

"We won't know for sure until the autopsy. The contusion on his forehead doesn't look serious enough to have killed him, but probably caused him to lose consciousness. It is bad luck that he fell into the river . . ."

Tatewaki looked bleak. "Drowned."

"It appears so."

Something had happened to one of the family. Yuki pressed himself as far into the early morning shadows as he could go, knowing instinctively that if he were discovered he would be bundled back to bed, no explanations given.

The kitchen door banged open then, and Shigure, looking determined and a little scared, pushed his way into the hallway, Hatori behind him.

"What's happening?" he demanded. "Is Aya going to be all right?"

The ambulance officer answered. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for your cousin."

Ayame. Ayame was dead.

A short flame of vindictive satisfaction flickered in Yuki's heart. Serves him right. Ayame was always so--

Hatori seemed to wilt somehow. Without staggering or falling, he just seemed to react to some invisible blow. Shigure's response was just as strong, if more bewildered.

"But Aya can't be dead--we've got our formal in a couple of weeks--"

"Shigure, Hatori." Tatewaki put his hands on their shoulders, rather clumsily. "I'm sorry."

Shigure stared at him bleakly, then shoved his hand away. "Fuck you!" he yelled, going into the drawing room.

Yuki gasped. Shigure had yelled at their Uncle before but he'd never been so rude--he was going to be grounded for life.

But instead of pursuing him or even yelling at him, Tatewaki sighed, letting go of Hatori. "He's distraught. It's to be expected . . . thank-you for all you have done."

That last part was addressed to the ambulance man. "Just doing my job," he replied. "I wish there could have been more we could have done."

"Is there anything we could have done for him?" Hatori asked.

"Your cousin died long before we got here, kid. There was nothing anyone could have done. You two did a good job of letting people know and getting him out of the river, but I'm afraid--"

Yuki didn't hear the rest of that. Through the gap in the dining room door that Shigure had left open he could see his mother. She was kneeling on the floor. One of his aunts had her arm around her, but Yuki could still see that she was sobbing.

Dead.

Yuki's eyes widened as he took in the full implications. His brother was gone--never coming back.

And he'd been glad.

Yuki turned and ran up the stairs, ignoring the call of his Uncle as he was noticed. Ayame--his brother--was dead and he was glad. Everyone else was sad or crying--

And he, only he, had been glad.

~~~~~~~

Yuki slid to the floor, his legs unable to support him any longer.

The voice followed him. "You see? We are not so dissimilar after all. If I caused death, you rejoiced in it."

"I was young," Yuki protested. "I didn't fully understand--I didn't know--"

"You can't help it, you know. It is your fate, your destiny . . . because you are just like me." The silky whisper ended on a note of great satisfaction and triumph.

Yuki shut his eyes, his head bowed. "I'm sorry, Tohru. I tried."

The lights went out completely.

~~~~~~~

"I have to say, there are benefits in living in a house old enough to be a museum piece," Arisa said, blowing the match out. "You've got more candles and candlesticks than your average new-age store."

The house creaked as a fresh wave of rain assaulted it. Tohru was very glad of the light they had. "Yuki, Momiji, Kyou, Uo-chan, Hana-chan, me." She counted the candles and torches they'd been able to find. "We've got enough for everyone. We just have to find them."

Kyou snorted. "So we have to wander round this house looking for them? Sounds a lot like a bad plot device to me."

"So I'm not the only one who feels like we're extras in a b-grade horror movie?" Arisa laughed nervously.

"Well, what else can we do?" Tohru said. "We can't leave the others alone in the dark."

"Look, if we stay here the others are bound to see the light and come to us," Arisa said practically. "Momiji and Yuki know the house, right? They'll have no problem getting here and if we just leave the door open they'll know where we are."

"But what about Hana-chan? She's still in the library--she might be waiting for us to come and get her."

Arisa frowned. "Good point. Kyou, go get her."

"What? Why me?" Kyou yelped.

"Because if you don't . . ." Arisa rolled up her sleeves.

"What, are you saying you'll make me?"

"I'm not just saying it! Come over here, moron, and you'll see just how serious I am!"

"Seriously deranged!"

"Okay, that's it!"

Tohru wandered round the room with her candle, lighting all the candles she could find. They probably didn't need to light them all, but the increased light made her feel more secure somehow.

"Oi!" Arisa called, looking up from the headlock she had Kyou in. "Don't waste the candles, okay? We don't know how long the lights will be out for."

"It's okay," Tohru said. "There are twenty more boxes of candles in the oak dresser and more in the attic." She stepped back to look at her efforts and squealed.

Arisa let go of Kyou instantly. "Tohru, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just stepped in something wet," Tohru said. "I'll get a cloth." When had Ayame been there? Or maybe he was here now--

"Oi," Kyou said. "That's not water."

Tohru blinked at Kyou then looked again at the puddle at her feet. Kyou was right, it was darker than water. "But what could it be?"

"Look at the ceiling!" Arisa said, grabbing Tohru's arm and pulling her back.

Kyou picked up the candlestick nearest him and raised it towards the ceiling. A dark puddle was clearly visible against the frescoed surface.

"Hell," Kyou said.

In the candle light the puddle seemed to have a reddish tint. Tohru swallowed. "Please tell me that's not . . ."

Kyou knelt to the puddle on the floor and dipped a finger in it. "It's blood," he said, a slightly shaky note in his voice.

"Of course it's blood." Arisa began to laugh, sounding only a few centimetres away from panic. "It wouldn't be a proper haunted house if it wasn't blood."

Tohru barely heard her, her mind racing along different lines. Blood had to come from somewhere. Yuki? Momiji? Hana-chan? "The upper drawing room is the room above this one," she said, taking the candlelabra off the shelf above the fireplace. "That's got to be where it's coming from."

"Oi, Tohru! Wait!" Arisa yelled, but Tohru didn't listen.

The shadows seemed to come alive with the candlelight, lengthening and moving at her approach. Even worse was the way the old boards creaked suddenly and unexpectedly as the house was battered by hostile winds. Tohru didn't even hesitate, dashing up the stairway with something akin to desperation. She threw open the door to what was now Hiro's room, afraid of what she would find--

A flash of distant lightning from the window lit up the room clearly for a split second, and Tohru was able to clearly make out the room's contents.

Nothing.

The room looked like it always did. One of the chairs was toppled over--Hiro had been restless earlier that afternoon--but it was quiet and still now. And, apart from the chair, bare of any sign of ghostly behaviour.

Tohru stared at the unstained carpet in puzzlement, unsure of what to do now.

"Tohru!" Arisa panted, as she caught up to her. "Geez, don't scare me like that."

Kyou scoffed. "You scared now, yankee girl?"

"Like you aren't, moron." Arisa peered over Tohru's shoulder. "There's nothing here. You sure this is the room above the drawing room?"

"It's the right room," Kyou lifted his candle to confirm what Tohru already knew. "There's nothing here. Well, let's go."

"Come on, Tohru." Arisa gave her a gentle tug but the brown-haired girl dug her heels in.

"We can't go. There's something--" Tohru wavered. She didn't know what exactly she'd expected but . . .

She stepped into the centre of the room, looking about.

A ragged edge of wallpaper caught her attention. It had been coming loose for a while but had been ripped when Hiro had thrown the painting against the wall last week. At this angle it almost looked as though--

There was something beneath it.

Tohru took a breath, seized the wallpaper and ripped.

"Tohru? Arisa yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shigure said in the journal . . . the room was entirely repapered after Hiro died." Tohru clawed at another ream of paper urgently. "I think there was a reason."

"Holy--"

Brown patches had been revealed on the old paper. Tohru didn't have to look closer to know they were dried blood.

"No wonder they redecorated." Arisa was starting to sound a bit sick.

"Get yourself together and help!" Kyou ran his fingers down another seam and succeeded in getting a hold beneath it. Soon the floor was littered with scraps of old paper and the walls--

In the patches where the newer paper had been cleared away, brown splatters covered almost every surface. That wasn't the worst of it though.

"Okay," Arisa said. "I am now officially freaked out."

A message had been written in shaky letters as though the writer was rapidly losing strength. The words were thick and looked as though they had been drawn with a finger.

__

Help me please . . . Don't let him win . . . Don't let him . . . Kisa . . . please . . .

Where the message trailed off another hand had taken it up. This time though the lettering was neat and precise and appeared to have been done with a pen.

__

They are mine.

They will always be mine.

Kyou shivered. "Can we get out of here please?"

Tohru wanted to agree but her legs felt as though they were about to give out. She opened her mouth to say this and suddenly found herself sitting on the floor.

"Oh crap," Arisa said, roughly summing up how Tohru felt. "You okay?"

Tohru thought about it. "No. I'm sorry! I--"

"Shush." Since when did Kyou sound so gentle? "We've got you. What do you think, yankee? Fireman's lift?"

Tohru didn't really have the strength to protest as her friends carried her downstairs, their footsteps woefully loud in the darkness. They hesitated outside the drawing room.

"You really think . . . ?"

"Well, where else can we go?" Arisa said impatiently. "There's no other rooms with light."

"It's all right," Tohru said. "I'll be okay."

She was feeling well enough to stand, and wobbled out of Arisa and Kyou's hands to the nearest chair. After a minute a hand rested gently on her shoulder.

"You feeling okay?" Kyou asked quietly.

Tohru nodded slowly. "I think so." She looked around the drawing room, quickly turning away from the dark puddle. "Where's Arisa?"

"She went to the kitchen to make you a drink of something," Kyou told her. "She should be back soon."

As if on cue, Arisa's flashlight sent a thin stream of light round the corner. A moment later the blonde girl followed it, brandishing a thermos triumphantly. "The power may be out but the gas still works!" she crowed. "Hot chocolate! Drink up, Tohru."

As Tohru obliged, Arisa leaned back. "I'm a little worried we haven't seen any of the others yet," she said. "I'm sure the Soumas would have come here by now."

"Are you looking for me?" Yuki stepped into the room, a flashlight in hand. "Tohru! What happened?"

"She had something of a fright," the tall blonde explained.

"Are you all right?" Yuki asked, feeling her forehead with a cool hand. His violet eyes were full of concern for her and Tohru blushed, suddenly feeling very light headed.

"She's fine," Kyou snorted. "No thanks to you."

Yuki shut his eyes, withdrawing his hand. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"While you were off doing who knows what, anything could have happened!"

"For your information, I was undertaking some very important research. It's critical we really understand what happened that night before we do something that might potentially endanger all our lives."

"You're not still on about Akito being innocent are you?" Kyou argued hotly, ignoring Arisa's restraining hold on his arm. "That's crap!"

"I'm not convinced," Yuki said loftily, folding his arms. "And until I am there is no way I am allowing you to foolishly let Hatsuharu into this house!"

There was a burst of thunder right overhead.

At that exact moment the front door opened.

Tohru thought she was going to faint again. She was vaguely aware that Arisa was holding her tight enough to strangle her, more of her attention was on the heavy footsteps coming steadily closer. They'd already crossed the hall, and by the sound of things they were now standing right outside--

The drawing door swung open. Arisa's hold on Kyou tightened, not that Kyou noticed. He was too busy hanging onto Yuki.

Tohru shut her eyes. This was it--

"--absolutely filthy weather out there," a familiar voice said, shaking the water off his coat. "And the power lines are down across the street, meaning there is absolutely no way we can get out of here. I had to leave the car at the end of the road and walk--even then I was lucky not to get electrocuted--"

"Ha-Hatori?" Tohru squeaked.

"Who did you expect?" the doctor asked irritably, noticing the surprise of his audience for the first time. "You all look as though you've seen a . . . well, I suppose a ghost would be appropriate."

"Hatori," Yuki sighed in relief. "I'm very glad to see you." He frowned as he realised Kyou was still holding on to him. "Let go of me you twit!"

"Only when you let go of me!"

"I'm glad to see you didn't lose your heads when the power went out," Hatori said dryly, running a hand through his damp hair. "And you found the candles--but where's Momiji?"

"Uh . . ." Tohru's heart sank. It had been so long since she'd seen him. "Yuki, have you seen him at all?"

"No," Yuki admitted.

"We'll have to go look for him," Hatori said. "You don't know what kind of trouble that kid can get himself into--"

"I'm afraid it is too late to help Momiji."

Tohru yelped, and latched onto Kyou in a most undignified manner. Luckily Kyou was too busy doing the same thing to Arisa to really notice.

The blonde girl sighed. "Hana-chan, is it necessary to do that every single time you enter a room?"

Saki emerged from the shadows gravely demure as always. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Arisa snorted.

"Hana-chan," Tohru said as a thought ocurred to her. "How were you able to find your way here in the dark?"

"Have you forgotten? She's the psychic-wonder," Kyou muttered.

Saki ignored her. "I was fortunate enough to be assisted. Shigure was so kind as to guide me here through the dark."

"Shigure . . . ?" Hatori started but Yuki cut in angrily.

"I suppose it was Shigure who told you there was no way to help Momiji?"

"You are mistaken," Saki said, turning a thoughtful gaze on the grey-haired boy. "He said no such thing."

"Then how do you know something's happened to Momiji?" Kyou demanded.

"Souma Akito has taken him inside the locked room," Saki explained simply. "He has said that if we attempt to stop him, Momiji will suffer the consequences."

~~~~~~~~

"Hatori!"

Yuki, Tohru and the others were following Hatori as the doctor strode angrily through the house.

"Do you really think this wise?" Yuki protested as Hatori drew to a halt outside the door to the old Master's bedroom.

"I'm not standing by and letting Momiji share Kagura's fate," his elder cousin said shortly. "The keys, please?"

Yuki handed them over reluctantly.

"They won't fit," Tohru said hesitantly--Hatori looked so angry he was even scarier than the storm. "Okaasan has been trying to get into that room for ages to clean it but . . ."

Hatori tossed the keys aside. "In that case, I suppose we'll have to try something different."

He jiggled the door handle a bit then stepped back, carefully aligning the handle. Then he kicked.

The door handle was now hanging loosely from its socket. Hatori pulled it out and pushed against the door. It opened. The doctor pushed his way into the room leaving five speechless teenagers behind him.

"Hell," said Kyou.

"I thought that only worked in movies," Arisa muttered.

"I never knew he could do that," Yuki sounded awed.

"What? You think I hung out with Ayame and Shigure for years and didn't learn anything?" Hatori sounded faintly amused. All amusement left his voice a moment later though. "Momiji--Momiji, wake up!"

Despite her fear, Tohru followed Hatori into the room, Kyou, Arisa and Yuki right behind her. The room was dark, the candles they had bought with them seeming to make almost no impression on the shadows of the room. The only thing they could make out was the bed from which Hatori was trying frantically to revive an unmoving Momiji.

A more complete change from the sunny boy they'd talked to earlier that afternoon could hardly be imagined. Momiji's skin was pale tinged with grey, and his attitude listless. Despite all Hatori's efforts he remained still.

Tohru drew back. "Is he--is he--"

"He's not dead--he's seems to be having some kind of arrest." Hatori stood. "He needs to be in hospital. Yuki, I want you to call an ambulance--no, the power lines--we'll never get him through--"

"His aura is faint but it is not decreasing," Saki said. "I feel that his condition will not change for the worse--unless someone wishes it so."

"That bastard Akito," Kyou growled. Tohru was surprised to see him rub tears from his eyes. "That's it. He's going to pay for this!"

"Settle down, red," Arisa told him. "You don't think you can take on the head Souma nasty by yourself?"

"Well we have to do something!" Kyou protested, rounding on her angrily.

"On the contrary," Hatori said, tucking the bedcover more firmly around Momiji. "No one is doing anything."

"What?" Kyou stared at him in open disbelief. "You can't mean that you're going to sit back and let Akito have his way? He killed your two best friends!"

"We don't know that for sure!" Yuki protested hotly.

"You defend him still?" Saki asked mildly, her dark eyes flashing.

"I'll admit this looks bad," Yuki says. "I'm not too thrilled with it myself. But he could be trying to prevent us from making a mistake--and if we do anything--"

"Momiji will die," Hatori finished. "That settles it. No-one, and I repeat, no-one is going to let Hatsuharu in. You got that?"

The rain began to beat against the window with renewed pressure.

Remembering the pain in Shigure's voice, Tohru found the strength to speak. "Hatori-san, if we don't stop Akito now, we may not be able to again--he gets stronger--"

"We have to act now," Kyou insisted.

"Enough!" Hatori ordered. "Yuki, you agree with me?"

"It's the only correct decision," the grey haired boy said softly, cloaked in shadow.

"Then come with me. We are going to make sure that no one goes anywhere near the main gate tonight."


	15. fifteen

Love Remains 15

~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

"They still out there?"

Kyou shut the dining room door with a snort. "Doesn't look like they're going anywhere."

"Well, this is just great," Arisa sighed, her hands on her hips. "Geez, we're trying to save the world here, and what help do we get?"

"We're not saving the world," Saki pointed out from the shadows. She was studying the dark puddle with interest.

"Yeah, but still. These are their freaking ghosts we're talking about--you'd think they'd be grateful."

"I'm sure Hatori would be if he properly understood the situation," Tohru said uncertainly. The doctor's decision to stand against them had shaken her confidence--if what they were doing was right, then how come both Yuki and Hatori disagreed?

"We trust you, Tohru," Saki said quietly behind Tohru. "There is something going on here that I don't quite see, but I am sure that your judgement is correct. We must act."

"Hana-chan's right! What are we standing here for?" Arisa demanded. "It's four to two, isn't it? Me and you, tomato-head, we ought to be able to hold Hatori back while Tohru gets out the door--"

"And Yuki?"

"Think you're up to it, Hana-chan?"

"My power should be sufficient," Saki agreed and Tohru shivered. The idea of attacking Hatori and Yuki made her feel cold.

"I don't think we should--"

"What choice do we have?" Arisa said. "You with me, Kyou?"

The orange-haired boy was leaning against the wall, his head lowered. "I think . . . fighting is the last thing we should be doing at a time like this."

"What! Don't tell me you're turning chicken on me now!"

Tohru watched Arisa and Kyou bicker with a sinking feeling. Things were slipping out of their control, she could feel it. Soon there would be nothing they could do.

"Tohru!"

A warm form cannoned into her and suddenly Tohru was falling. There was a loud crash and Tohru thought vaguely that she couldn't possibly have made all that noise.

"Hell--"

Kyou and Arisa appeared to be frozen, staring behind Tohru with matching looks of shock on their faces. The blonde girl's mouth worked silently, while Kyou just stared.

Tohru sat up, gingerly, wincing as she moved her stinging limbs. She turned to see what had happened--and couldn't hold back a startled exclamation.

The massive oak armoire that stood along one entire wall of the drawing room had fallen, the crash being the noise of the china it carried smashing. But something had prevented it from falling completely, and it wavered mid-fall, far overbalanced, seeming as though it just waited for gravity to reassert itself to tumble to the ground--where Saki was lying.

"Hana-chan!" Tohru cried.

Her friend was clearly in danger--but what was keeping the armoire up? Even as Tohru watched it wobbled another centimetre lower.

"Get out of there, Hana!" Kyou had snapped out of his shock.

Saki picked herself up slowly. She had a crimson streak along one cheek where she'd been caught by falling china. "I cannot," she said. "My foot."

It was caught beneath the armoire.

Kyou swore, running forward to help her. "It's stuck," he said, tugging at Saki ineffectually.

"If you don't mind," a familiar voice drawled, "some help would be appreciated."

"Shigure?" Tohru stared.

The ghost flickered into view, eyes shut tight in concentration, shoulder wedged against the falling cupboard. He was in mid-air, his outline slightly uneven. "We can't keep this up much longer. Get her out of here!"

Arisa was still frozen to the spot.

Tohru scrambled to her feet. "Saki!" Her feet slipped on the polished wood floor as she pulled but Saki didn't budge.

The armoire wobbled lower.

"Hell!" Kyou wedged himself against it. "Arisa, get over here!"

It was a struggle, but Kyou and Shigure just managed to halt its downward progress.

"Aya, are you even helping?" the ghost demanded as the armoire was relatively stabilised.

"I'm trying!" Ayame's irritated voice sounded from the opposite corner. "This isn't exactly easy, you know."

"Just think solid," Shigure instructed, frowning as the heavy cabinet was levered higher.

The silver haired ghost faded into view a second later. "I don't think I can keep this up much longer," he said, wincing as the armoire wobbled into him. "I'm going to drop this--"

"That would be unpleasant," Saki said detachedly.

Tohru tugged even harder at her friend. "I'm not letting you get squashed! There has to be something we can do! Arisa! Help us!"

The blonde girl was still frozen in place, staring at the scene before her. "But they're dea--" she started, falling back a step as Shigure looked at her.

"We'll introduce you later," Kyou snapped. "Just help us, damnit!"

"Please, Uo-chan," Saki said calmly, and Arisa, worriedly, joined Tohru trying to pull Saki free.

"This isn't working," she said. "Hana-chan's foot is stuck and you're not going to be able to keep that cupboard up indefinitely."

"If we tip it over that way--" Shigure said.

"Are you kidding? You know how old this thing is?" Ayame protested. "If we break it--"

"What, we'll be grounded?" Shigure snorted. "I think not."

"Be careful with it," Kyou muttered, as the three of them manoeuvred the armoire away from Saki. "We could still get in trouble. Arisa, a hand here--"

With Arisa's help, the cupboard was angled away from the trapped girl.

"Let it down slowly," Kyou instructed. "One--two--thr--"

With a huge crash the armoire fell the remainder of the way to the floor.

"Aya!"

Ayame reappeared sulkily in the far corner. "I told you I was going to drop it."

Tohru helped Saki to her feet. "Are you all right?"

"No."

"What's wrong?" Arisa leaned over her anxiously. "Anything broken?"

"My foot."

"If it isn't broken, it's sprained," Kyou said, once they'd got Saki settled in one of the high backed chairs. "You're going to have to stay here. One of the guys in my martial arts class did this to his foot, and he kept using it and made it worse--he's going to have a weak ankle for life."

"I do not plan on taking martial arts," Saki replied quietly.

"Maybe you should," Arisa laughed, slapping her on the back. "When you pushed Tohru out of the way--I think that's the first time I've seen you move fast!"

Tohru's eyes widened as she realised what had happened. "You pushed me out of the way? Hana-chan, I'm so sorry--"

"It was not your fault," Saki said, and Shigure agreed.

"That chest of drawers did not fall accidentally," he said. "If it hadn't been for Saki--well, not even Aya and I could have done anything."

"Oh, I'd forgotten!" Tohru said hastily. "Uo-chan, this is Souma Shigure and Souma Ayame. Ayame, these are my friends Hanajima Saki and Uotani Arisa and--"

"Don't tell me! There is only one person with that coloured hair!" Ayame laughed, wringing out his own white tresses. "Kyonkichi!"

Kyou bristled. "My name is Kyou!"

"Whatever." The white-haired ghost shrugged gracefully, letting his wet hair slide over one shoulder. "So, Kyonkichi, long time no see!"

As Kyou lost his temper, Shigure tapped Tohru's shoulder. "There's something you should see. Look out the window."

Puzzled, Tohru crossed the room. She pulled back the heavy curtains. "I can't see anything," she said. "It's dark outside."

"Keep looking," Shigure instructed, his grey eyes serious.

Tohru turned back to the window. It seemed to be marginally lighter outside than in, but it was still hard to see anything. With the cloudy sky, there was no light and most of the streetlights had gone out when the power line fell. Hatori had left the lights of his car on as he'd made his way back into the house, and they provided the only illumination. Through their light Tohru could see the fallen power line, and the indistinct shape of the gate before it.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Arisa said. "There's nothing there--well, not unless you count the fog."

"Fog?" Kyou was surprised enough to leave off threatening Ayame and join them at the window. "There was nothing on the weather report about fog."

"There was nothing on the weather report about hail or thunderstorms either," Saki pointed out calmly from the back wall.

Shigure, standing beside her said, "Keep looking."

It was hard to see anything in the fog. It was growing thicker, even as they watched, until it dissipated as suddenly as it had come.

"The lights are back?" Tohru said hopefully, as two rows of lights were revealed.

"The hell?" Kyou said. "Those aren't street lights!"

"They are," Shigure said. "They're gas lights. They used to have a man go around every night with a candle and a long stick to light them all--this was before electricity of course."

Tohru just stared. The street revealed by the lights was not the street she saw every morning. It was cobbled for one thing, and she'd never been passed by a hansom cab on her way to school for another.

Then there was the figure leaning against the gate.

"There's someone out there," Arisa said, her hand tightening around Tohru's arm.

Tohru could make out a dress hat and suit, but nothing more. The figure's posture seemed to suggest that he'd been there a while--but also that he wasn't planning on leaving any time soon. "Is that . . . Hatsuharu?"

"Do we know of any other ghosts likely to be haunting the Souma family gate?" Kyou muttered.

Tohru stared out the window. Finally, Hatsuharu had made an appearance--the last of the original three. As when she'd encountered Akito, she had goose bumps all over her arms--but she could see a sadness in him that negated her fear. "He's as hurt as Rin is."

"You know what must be done?" Shigure sounded . . . sad almost.

Tohru nodded at him, determinedly. "I won't fail."

"I hope you have better luck than I did," Shigure replied solemnly.

"She's not doing this alone," Kyou said, defensively. "She's got us."

The ghost smiled suddenly, a real smile, the first Tohru had seen from him in days. "That's right, she does. In that case, we'd better get on with it, you know."

"Right," Tohru said, trying to feel braver than she was.

"We can't help you with anything beyond the house," Shigure said, as Ayame drifted over to stand beside him. "But we can manage Hatori. Ayame, you ready?"

The long-haired ghost twisted his hair nervously. "I don't know if I can do this, Gure-san. It's been so long and I--"

Shigure put a hand on his cousin's shoulder. "He's still our Ha-san," he said quietly. "Keep to the script and you'll be fine--think Lady of Shallot meets The Others."

Ayame nodded seriously. "Got it." He flashed Shigure a huge grin. "Wish me luck!"

Shigure gave him a thumbs-up. "Break a leg, Ayame! Preferably not Ha-san's."

"Ha ha ha!" Ayame faded into nothingness.

Kyou sighed. "And that idiotic behaviour was in aid of what?"

"Shigure has a plan," Saki said, dispassionately. "You believe that Ayame will be enough to convince Hatori to leave his post?"

"I know Ha-san," Shigure said simply, sliding the dining room door open a crack so they could observe events. "He dwells on things for a long time--he probably imagines Aya's death was his fault still. I don't think he'll give up that chance to talk to Aya--no matter what."

"Well," Arisa said. "Let's hope you're right. After seeing him smash in that door, I'm not particularly keen on fighting him."

Shigure choked. "Ha-san did what?"

~~~~~~~~

The drawing room door creaked again, and Hatori glared at it suspiciously. They'd been very quiet--well, not if you included that huge crash before. What had that been in aid of anyway? If they thought he and Yuki would abandon their post at the door simply to see what the big noise had been, they had a surprise coming.

All the same, the doctor was uneasy. Kyou had always been a determined child, and Tohru appeared unusually upset about this entire thing. He couldn't see either of them just abandoning their plan. Obviously, they were going to try something. He and Yuki would have to be ready for them when they did. They couldn't let anything happen to Momiji--he couldn't let another of his cousins die because of him.

The door creaked again, and Hatori spun round in irritation. That was it, he was going to sort them out--

But it wasn't the drawing room door.

Standing beside the front door, Hatori had a good view of the main staircase and the hallway beyond it with the drawing room door on the right. He could also see the space on the opposite side of staircase, the reception area that led into the ballroom and cloak room, with a door, opposite him, that connected the room to the second hallway, the one that ran from the garden to the second staircase. It was that door that had opened.

No one in the drawing room could have left the room without him seeing them.

So who?

The hairs on Hatori's arm rose as the door swung open fully, revealing an empty hallway. _Don't be ridiculous!_ the doctor told himself. This is an old house--doors sometimes open for no apparent reason. It doesn't mean that someone's there . . .

Although it had been proved without a doubt to him that the house was haunted--

"Yuki," Hatori said sharply. "Are you sure . . . about this?"

His younger cousin didn't seem to hear him. Hatori repeated the question.

Amethyst eyes somehow muted, Yuki nodded. "There is no alternative, Hatori. If Momiji is to survive this . . ."

Somehow that failed to reassure him.

There was nothing to do but wait.

Hatori settled back against the wall, eyes falling again on the open door--

And the no longer empty doorway.

Ayame faced him, his green-gold eyes seeming sombre in the shadow. It was Ayame, the way he could say so much with just a look, the way he tilted his head slightly provocatively, and almost dared you to disagree with him. But . . . the faintly purple tinge to his skin was not Aya . . . and Aya's hair was always immaculate, never dripping and tangled and so lifeless looking--

Hatori stared at his cousin. That was his fault--

Ayame's eyes dropped and he turned slowly, sorrowfully away, continuing down the hallway, his head bowed.

So automatically it was almost as if not by his volition, Hatori hurried after him. "Aya--" he called out as he went through the door. "Wait!"

He saw something white disappear around the corner in front of him and hurried after his cousin.

Ayame glided to the library door and shut it behind him. Suddenly nervous, Hatori took a deep breath, running his hand through his hair. He'd been carrying his guilt for ten years--but how to properly say what he felt? And did he even have any right to talk to Ayame? After all--

"This is my fault," he said. "But Aya--I owe it to him to apologise. And if he doesn't forgive me--I deserve that. If he hates me--" Hatori swallowed. Pushing his fringe out of his eyes, he opened the door and stepped inside the library.

At first glance the room was empty. Fighting twin pangs of disappointment and alarm, Hatori walked further into the room. "Ayame?" He heard the door click shut behind him.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." It was eerie hearing a voice he'd thought he'd never hear again. Although pitched casually it trembled slightly, and Hatori knew that although he looked different, it was still Ayame . . . "You looked so odd before . . . I thought you didn't want to see me."

"I was surprised," Hatori admitted. "I've thought about you so much I wasn't sure if you were really there or not." He spotted Ayame, balanced on the top of the nearest bookcase, watching him intently.

"You missed me?"

"Every day," Hatori said. "Shigure too." He swore mentally as he remembered too late their last conversation.

Instead of getting mad, however, Ayame simply smiled, a little sadly. "Me too," he said.

That had been his fault as well. "Aya, I'm so sorry. I did everything wrong."

"Don't," his cousin said unhappily. "I don't want to remember that."

Hatori took a deep breath. "Aya, I'm sorry but I have to know. Your death--was it--was it accident?" He couldn't say suicide.

Aya's gaze was strangely sympathetic. "It was no accident."

It was his worst fear confirmed. "Aya, I'm so sorry--"

"I was pushed."

Hatori stared at his cousin in horror. "What?"

"I didn't kill myself, Tori. I was pushed."

"But--who would--" Hatori felt in dire need of a cigarette.

"Starts with Souma, ends with Akito," Ayame grumbled. "I'll give you three guesses."

"Hell," Hatori said. "So Shigure was right." He patted his jacket pocket only to discover he had left his cigarettes in the hall.

"I'd really rather not talk about it," Ayame said with a shudder. "He freaks me out."

"A ghost even ghosts are afraid of," Hatori muttered dryly. "Figures."

Ayame cheered. "Tori! You're still you!"

"What?"

"It's been so long and you look so different I wasn't sure--I mean, look at you! You're so tall and everything--and you're wearing a suit and even your hair is different--cool but different--"

"And you haven't changed a bit," Hatori held out his hands. "Come here, idiot."

Ayame was cold to touch but solid enough to hug. It was weird having his cousin so much smaller than him. "I'm sorry I was so stupid," Hatori said. "Can I have my best friend back?"

Ayame burst into tears.

~~~~~~~~

"They're talking," Shigure sounded pleased. "Good."

"You can tell?" Kyou asked.

"Aya's taken him to the library--I have a measure of awareness of what goes on there. Not that I intend to eavesdrop--I need my energy directed somewhere else." Shigure straightened up from his post at the door. "Something tells me Yuki is not going to be so easily distracted."

"So what will we do?" Tohru asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter what we do so long as one of us gets outside to open the gate, right?" Arisa said.

"Not exactly," Shigure said and Saki agreed.

"In cases such as this admittance may only be given by someone of the house."

"What does that mean?" Kyou demanded.

"It means that Uo-chan and I are out," Saki said. "Kyou because he is a Souma, and Tohru because she lives here might be able to manage it."

Arisa cracked her knuckles. "Well, let's do this! Ketchup-hair, you in?"

"Sure," Kyou answered.

"What about you, dead-guy? Can you do anything useful?"

Dead guy? Tohru gaped.

Shigure, however, seemed more amused than offended. "I know a few tricks that might be useful."

"Like what?"

Shigure smirked. "Look down."

Very few people could react to finding themselves floating midair with a smidgen of grace. Arisa wasn't one of them.

"Okay, fine, you've made your point," she said once over her initial shock. "You can put me down now--and stop laughing, carrot head!"

Kyou and Shigure continued to howl with laughter.

"Very mature." Arisa rolled her eyes. "I'm unimpressed. Hey, if you can make things float why didn't you just get rid of the chest like that?"

"I'm not strong enough to shift that thing by myself," Shigure said, wiping tears from his eyes. "You'd need power like Akito's to be able to do that."

"Figures," Arisa muttered, frowning as she noticed a worried look on Tohru's face. "Yo, Tohru. You don't look very happy."

"If we have to let Haru in," Tohru said, twisting her hair round her finger anxiously. "Then Saki will be here all alone."

Arisa was abruptly set down.

"I hadn't thought of that," Shigure said worriedly.

"Do not distress yourself," Saki said calmly. "I will be fine."

"But we can't just leave you here," Kyou said. "I mean anything could happen!"

"Anything did," Shigure said. "The chest--"

"There is nothing more in here of any great weight," the psychic pointed out. "Besides, any hostile attention is more likely to be directed against you. I can do nothing injured, and therefore I am unlikely to attract any attention."

"I guess that makes sense," Arisa said. "But I don't like it."

"I am not overly thrilled myself, Uo-chan. But I am not afraid. Tohru, do not worry. I am in no danger by myself."

"Are you sure?" Tohru asked anxiously.

"Oi," Kyou said placing a hand on Tohru's shoulder. "If the psychic wonder says she'll be all right, then she'll be all right. Isn't that so, Hana?"

A look Tohru couldn't define passed between them and Saki smiled. "How wonderful. Kyou said something worth listening to."

"Oi! Taking abuse from that damned yankee is bad enough without you starting on me too!" Kyou complained. "I'm not staying here to be insulted. Let's go."

"Here's the torch," Arisa said. "Call if you need anything."

"If I need anything you will know," Saki said. "Make sure you do not fail."

Tohru felt like she would cry. "Hana-chan--"

"Don't be silly," Saki said. "Go now. You don't have much time."

"I don't believe this--" Kyou said from the doorway. "It's clear--I don't see Yuki anywhere."

"Then you should go now," Saki said firmly.

"I'll go first," Shigure said. "In case of tricks." He faded out of view. They heard his voice from the corridor a few moments later. "Okay so far."

"Arisa?" Kyou said, and the blonde girl nodded, ducking out of the door. "Come on. Tohru."

With a last look at Saki sitting calmly in the chair, Tohru followed Arisa. Kyou nodded to her, then shut the door.

Saki could feel the comforting presence of their auras move away--dwelling on that would not help, she told herself sternly. Instead she should concentrate on a more immediate problem--the vague presence she could feel in the room with her.

"You may as well show yourself," she said calmly. "I know you're there--and I am not afraid."

~~~~~~~~

"I don't believe this!" Arisa's cry was exultant. "There's no one here!"

"Don't relax too soon," was Kyou's sour reply. "It's not going to be that easy."

Tohru glanced at Shigure who nodded. "I don't feel anything off as yet, but be careful."

They slipped out from behind the stairs and started across the reception area towards the heavy oak doors. Halfway across the tiled entranceway a particularly loud roll of thunder broke out and Tohru froze in place.

"Hell," Kyou said. "That sounded like it was right overhead."

Tohru's heart was pounding. They were going to go out in that?

"Keep going," Shigure said, sounding strained. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to leave you here."

"You skipping out on us?" Arisa demanded incredulously.

"Change of plans," Shigure said looking towards the staircase.

Tohru looked up. Standing at the top of the staircase, one hand resting on the top banister was a shadowy figure. "Akito," she whispered.

"That's him?" Kyou sounded sceptical. "He doesn't look so tough."

"Appearances can be very deceiving," Shigure smiled weakly. "Go."

"But--we can't leave you!" Tohru protested.

"Tohru," Shigure said, taking her by the shoulders. "It doesn't matter what Akito does to me--I'm already dead. You three on the other hand . . . If we're lucky I can get you enough time to reach the doorway. Don't argue with me--just go."

"We're going, we're going," Arisa hauled Tohru away, quickly. "Let's get out of here!"

"Shigure--" Tohru didn't get a chance to say anything more.

Kyou hesitated. "Be careful, won't you?"

"Don't let anything happen to Tohru," Shigure said. "And hurry." Without looking back to see that Kyou had taken his advice he began climbing the stairs to where Akito waited.

Tohru and Arisa were already at the door. Kyou hurried after them.

"What are you waiting for?" he hissed. "We don't have time to muck around."

"The door's locked," Tohru said. "And the key isn't here--"

"Looking for this?"

Yuki leaned against the cloakroom door, attitude as cool as his voice. He held the door key nonchalantly, though his eyes watched them carefully.

"Damn," Arisa said.

It was a sentiment Tohru shared. "Yuki-kun--please let us have the keys."

"It would be my pleasure, Tohru." Yuki smiled, a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "That is, if you don't mind giving me something in return."

"Like what?" Kyou demanded suspiciously.

"Nothing much," Yuki told Kyou. "I just want you to promise that you'll never be romantically involved with Tohru."

Tohru found herself blushing madly. Why on earth would Yuki think that Kyou would ever think of her romantically? And why put it like that? It almost sounded as though he liked her that way--both of which things were impossible--

"The hell?" Kyou said. "I'm not promising that!" He was also bright red.

"You see?" Yuki said, although it was unclear exactly who he was addressing. "This isn't about the ghosts at all, is it?"

"You're mad!"

"So are you. Is it really fair to risk the fates of so many people for your happiness?"

"You can't talk!" Kyou snarled. "You're the one who started this!"

"Ah, but I'm the one with the key," Yuki said, putting the metal object in his pocket. "Which means I make the rules. If you want the key, you'll have to take it from me."

"My pleasure." Kyou adopted an attack position.

Arisa sidled closer to Tohru. "Is he always like this? I dunno . . . I always got the impression that he was a lot nicer . . ."

Tohru didn't reply. She was too busy staring at the handkerchief in Yuki's pocket--the white handkerchief with the neat S. A. embroidered in the corner.

What was it Shigure had said? That they could tell where objects belonging to them were and had some influence through them?

She remembered encountering Akito in the hallway the night before Kagura's death. He had bowed to her with all the politeness of a Lord, solicitous for her health--"It's been a delight to make your acquaintance."

Why did that sound so odd for some reason? As if there was something connected to it she didn't see somehow--coming as it did the night before Kagura's death it might seem strange for just that reason--

Kagura--

Those had been her exact words when she'd said goodbye to Tohru that morning--"It's been a delight to make your acquaintance." Akito's words--so he'd been controlling Kagura like he'd controlled Ayame?

Like he was controlling Yuki now?

Tohru gasped as the implications of her realisation sunk in. Nothing else could explain the sudden reversal in Yuki's behaviour. "Kyou--wait!"

"What?" Kyou, about to attack was caught off guard by Tohru's exclamation--which gave Yuki the perfect opening to attack. Driven backwards by the force and speed of the grey-haired boy's moves, Kyou was barely able to counter. After a few minutes, Yuki drew back to let him catch his breath.

"Changed your mind?"

"Like hell!" Kyou growled. "When did you learn to fight?"

Yuki laughed humourlessly. "Like I keep telling you--I'm no longer sick."

"Kyou!" Tohru said. "You can't fight him!"

"What?" Kyou stared at her in shock. "You want him to win?"

"You don't understand!" Tohru pulled Kyou close. "That's not Yuki in there, that's Akito. He's doing what he did to Ayame and Kagura. I don't think Yuki knows what he's doing."

"But if I don't fight him what the hell are we supposed to do?" Kyou snapped, irritated.

Tohru looked at Yuki. She knew this couldn't be his choice but how could they help him?

"The handkerchief. Get rid of it if you can." she said.

"A handkerchief? No don't tell me," Kyou sighed. "I don't want to know. Oi, fancy face, let's get this over with okay?"

"As you wish," Yuki said.

Tohru was by no stretch of the imagination an expert on martial arts, but even she could see that the fight was going seriously wrong.

"Come on, marmalade for brains!" Arisa urged as Kyou picked himself up after yet another fall. "I know you can beat him!"

Kyou's only response was a grunt.

"Getting tired, are we?" Yuki taunted. "Why don't you save yourself some more bruises and give up now?"

Kyou's answer was to swing himself back into battle.

"This isn't good," Arisa said. "If Kyou can't beat him the there's no way I can--and no way we'll get the key."

"We have to!" Tohru was near tears. "We can't fail!"

To her surprise Arisa began laughing. "I can't believe we didn't think of this before--come on, Tohru!"

To Tohru's surprise, Arisa hauled her into the cloakroom. "There's a window here--yes!" she shoved it open, letting the sheeting rain inside. "Get through--hurry!"

Tohru scrambled out the window hurriedly as Arisa explained. "Someone has to let Hatsuharu in the gate--no one said anything about the house. All we got to do is--"

There was a gravely sound, almost like rock moving. Tohru wiped rainwater out of her eyes, looking up at the window. A crack had appeared along the wide glass pane and as she watched began to travel downwards branching off into myriad little paths along the way.

"Shit," Arisa said. "Tohru, run!"

Tohru did so. She hadn't gone more than a few steps before there was a huge crash and a few pieces of glass ricocheted past her. Something stung her heel and Tohru fell over. She wiped mud off her heel but couldn't make out anything in the dark--she pulled herself upright uncertainly. "Uo-chan? Uo-chan!"

"Shit." She could hear but not see Arisa--the crinkle of broken glass let her know her friend was moving. "Get going Tohru--I'm kind of stuck here with all this broken glass."

"But--"

"The gate! Get to the gate!"

Uo-chan was right--regretfully, Tohru turned her back on the house. Her heel stung, but she limped forward determinedly, only to pause. She had no light--and no idea where the gate was.


	16. sixteen

Love Remains 16.

~~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

**huge thanks to Ice & Asuka for their help and input into this chapter. You guys rock ^_^ **

Being a ghost, Shigure could not get tired. Long as the staircase was, no sore muscles or loss of breath could account for the slowness with which he climbed the stairs. The only explanation for the ghost's slow climb waited in the shadows above.

Shigure reached the top of the stairs with a feeling of dread. What he'd told Tohru before hadn't been a lie. He was dead after all, and try as he might Akito could not kill him twice. Thing was . . . there were worse things than death.

Akito leaned against the banister, a cat-like smile across his lips. "I must say, Shigure, I'm surprised. I'd have thought someone with your apparent intelligence would have realised long ago the futility of resisting me."

Shigure smiled, hiding his misgivings deep in his grey eyes. "Funny that."

"I can understand your misguided attempts to thwart me in life, but that you'd continue your pitiful attempts to prolong the inevitable even after I killed you . . ." Akito shook his head, leaving the banister. "I did not pick you for a fool and yet there can be no other explanation for your continued stubbornness."

Shigure suppressed a shudder as the blue-haired ghost stepped closer. "Hypothetically, what if there was another explanation?"

Akito stopped, something glittering in his dark eyes. Then he smiled, a little too quickly. "It doesn't matter what you know, or think you know. This ends tonight."

So there was something--"It does. But perhaps not the way you intend."

"You really think your little girlfriend can stop me?" Akito sneered. "She's a simpleton. She couldn't see the truth when it stood in front of her. I practically told her I was going to kill Kagura and she still couldn't stop me." He smirked. "None of you could."

Losing his temper now would accomplish nothing. Shigure struggled to hold in his anger. "If Tohru was as much as a fool as you thought she was," he retorted, "then you wouldn't have needed that attempt on her life before. An attempt that failed, I might add. What's the matter, Akito? Desperation making you clumsy?"

Akito straightened, anger clearly showing in his features. "I hardly think you're in a position to talk about failure."

Ouch. "Is that so?" Shigure asked. "Are you sure you're any better?"

"You could not prevent me from taking Kagura," Akito said. "Just as you could not prevent your own death. And as you will not prevent theirs." He looked down at the hall where a battered Kyou was rising shakily to his feet. "Yuki has my strength in addition to his own. They will not be able to defeat him."

Yuki did not appear affected in the slightest. Shigure could feel almost none of his younger cousin's presence left--this was not good. What Akito said was probably true--but there had to be some way--

Of course.

Shigure stole a look at Akito. The former master of the Soumas was watching the fight, cruel satisfaction on his face as Kyou took another hit.

As inconspicuously as possible, Shigure reached out. He loosened a bit of the frescoed ceiling and let it fall.

Arisa jumped as it hit the floor not a metre away from her. She looked up--and met his gaze.

Windows, Shigure mimed.

Arisa looked confused a moment, then nodded. She grabbed Tohru.

Now to make sure Akito didn't notice they were gone--

"You're good at getting other people to fight your fights," he commented idly. "But then, you never could win a fair fight, could you?"

The blast of power that hit him was so strong, Shigure was forced to cling to the banister to stay upright.

"That may have been true while I was alive," Akito said, coldness rolling off him in waves. "That is no longer the case. Death has freed me from the confines of my weak body. In death I can be all I was denied in life." He laughed as he broke off the attack, leaving Shigure shaking--figuratively, of course. Literally, he had to concentrate hard to keep all of himself together. "You understand now? I cannot be defeated."

It was hard to withstand the hate pouring off him. Shigure drew himself up slowly, meeting Akito's dark gaze with one that had no hint of submission in it. "I believe I'm still standing."

Akito glared at him. "That can be easily remedied." He frowned, suddenly, looking towards the door. "The girl--so that's your game. Well, she won't get far." He stretched out his hand. Shigure felt the coldness that accompanied Akito's power increase.

There was the distant sound of shattering glass.

Shigure reached out almost without thinking about it, the force of his thoughts giving power to his anger.

Akito winced as the attack caught him unguarded and he stumbled.

"What's the matter?" Shigure taunted. "Not used to opponents who fight back?"

The blue haired ghost frowned as he straightened. "You--no one has managed to hurt me--since--"

"There's a first time for everything," Shigure said. "Even for you to be defeated."

The former master of the Soumas stared at him. Then smiled slowly. "Perhaps," Akito said. "But now it's time for you to lose. Again." He stretched out a hand.

This time Shigure wasn't able to remain standing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rain was sheeting down even harder now.

Although he could not feel cold, Ayame shivered. He was glad he was inside, out of the rain--regardless of the fact that the rain would probably not have affected him at all. For the first time in a long time, he felt warm and cosy and content. He leaned back against the armchair that Hatori sat in.

"Then three years ago I took my current position--doctor at a private hospital. It's very prestigious and well-paid, but with it and the family affairs it doesn't leave me a lot of free time," Hatori continued, brushing out Ayame's long hair as he filled his cousin in on the last ten years. "And there you are. That's my life."

"Sounds boring, Tori. Don't you do anything fun?" Ayame complained. "What happened to all your plans?"

"It just didn't work out like that, I guess," Hatori said sadly. "I'd always counted on having you and Gure there--and when you weren't I guess I stopped caring."

"Just because we died doesn't mean you have to be miserable. In fact, you owe it to us to have all the fun that we never got a chance to," Ayame told him. "You can start by finding a decent girlfriend."

"Aya--"

"What? I mean it. What happened to that girl with the big teeth that was always asking for your help in maths?"

"Atsuko?" His cousin blinked at him. "I thought you hated her."

"I was jealous," Ayame said. "There were days a couple of girls would giggle as they passed you and it was enough to make me mad." He sighed. "I shouldn't be telling you this. You don't want to hear." And I don't want you to hate me, he thought.

Hatori's larger hand passed over his own. "I don't mind. When you told me--well, I didn't know how to react. The fact that you were in love with me--I didn't understand. I was scared. Part of me felt guilty for not being able to return your feelings while another part of me felt angry at you for making me feel guilty and--" He shook his head. "I suppose I didn't take it very well."

"I was scared too," Ayame said quietly. "Mother and Father were away so much taking care of Yuki, and Shigure had already decided what university he was going to and applied for accommodation and everything. He was just waiting to be old enough to leave. We all knew that you would be going to Uni--your Dad wouldn't have it any other way. But my marks weren't nearly good enough. I was afraid--you two were going to leave me behind. I guess I wanted to prove that I meant something to someone, that I mattered--and you'd always been there." Ayame sighed then leaned back to wink up at Hatori. "That and you're really cute, Tori!"

The doctor felt himself smile. "Idiot," he muttered, making a show of setting the brush down. He was sorry that the movement had pulled Ayame's hair out of his hands, although he'd been done brushing it a while ago. The act had reminded him of their childhood, times when things had been better between them. Then again, his elbow was numb from where Ayame had been leaning against it. Hatori ignored it. If being perpetually cold was the price he had to pay for having his cousin back as a ghost, it was well worth it.

"I'm not the only one who thinks so!" Ayame told him. "Rabbit-girl certainly seemed to think so. What happened with her, anyway?"

It took a while for Hatori to remember what they'd been talking about. "Atsuko? I don't know . . . I spent a lot of time in hospital after . . . I got permission to study what I'd missed at home and went straight into University. I ran into her a few years back and she's married with kids."

"Oh. What about that girl with the glasses?" Ayame asked, pulling his hair into a plait.

Hatori frowned. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?"

"Trying to set me up. You went nuts at Shigure when he offered to ask out Tomoko for me."

"I don't like seeing you so lonely, Tori," Ayame said seriously. "And even if you did love me, well, it wouldn't be possible now . . . and it's not possible with Shigure either so--"

"Aya," Hatori said shocked. "You still think that I--that Gure and I--"

"Well, it was kind of obvious. The way you two always talked and the time you spent together and the jokes that only you two could get and--this isn't funny!"

Hatori laughed. "Aya, you and Shigure did that too. It drove me nuts."

"That was different! Besides, you were always looking out for him. You can't tell me that was just my imagination!"

"It wasn't imagination," Hatori said, abruptly losing all humour. "But it wasn't what you think it was."

"Eh?" Ayame stared at him. "But if you weren't in love with Shigure then why--"

"Guilt." Hatori sat down in the window seat.

"Guilt? What do you mean guilt?" Hatori had picked up a book from the bookshelves and was flicking through it. Ayame prodded him. "Tooori, what do you mean? Toori! Tooooooooooooooooori!" This didn't seem to be having the desired effect. Ayame took a deep breath. "Ninety-nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety-nine bottles of beer! Take one down, pass it around--"

"How long are you going to keep that up for?" Hatori demanded.

Ayame smiled. "Only as long as it takes! And guess what, Tori! Now that I'm dead, I can never run out of breath!"

Hatori weighed the situation. Ayame smiled.

"One thousand and one bottles of beer on the wall--"

Hatori resigned himself to a long night.

"Take one down--" Ayame faltered. "Oh hell."

"What's the matter?" Hatori asked.

"Gure's in trouble," the white haired ghost said. "He's--Akito's done something to him and I have to go now!"

"Aya--" Hatori started but his cousin faded out of sight before him. Another crack of thunder broke overhead. Cursing, the doctor turned to go back to the Hall. He had to help his cousins before it was too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Funny, Shigure thought. I never knew there was carving on the ceiling in the upper hallway.

The wood in question wavered in and out of view fuzzily. It was getting harder to hold together a thought, much less hold together the tendrils of himself. He put a hand up experimentally and found the patterned wood was clearly visible through it. Another attack like that last one and he would be--

Not dead. He'd just be scattered.

Shigure shut his eyes.

Being dead put an end to a lot of things. Physical hurt, for one. At the best of times he was only dimly aware of things like warmth and coldness. Emotions on the other hand, seemed somehow to be dampened yet stronger as well, almost as if they were compensated for the lack of feeling anywhere else.

They had to be. That was what kept them there after all. Emotion and memories, that was all they were--and if you could scatter those memories--

He could remember the time before he'd come back to himself. Grey and cold and overwhelming loneliness. He'd drifted, lost, reliving the incomplete memories unable to recognise them for what they were until one day everything had come together again.

He'd been standing at the bookshelf, pulling out a book to show Hatori and had turned to find his cousin was not there--and he was in a different time altogether. The room that just a moment before had been bright and sunny was grey and desolate. Shigure had taken a step towards the space where his cousin had been.

"Hatori?"

Even as he knew his cousin was not there Shigure saw the rest of the memory play out in his head. Hatori smirked, turning away with a choice comment about a certain person's foolishness--but he wasn't there! He wasn't there!

Completely bewildered Shigure had put his hand out absently, only to encounter nothing. Glancing down he found his hand had somehow passed through the bookshelf.

And everything had come crashing back.

He was abruptly brought back to the present as Akito leaned over him, midnight eyes swimming with malicious satisfaction. "I told you that you could not win this fight. You really ought to listen to me, you know."

Shigure tried to move.

Akito knelt beside him. "All your interfering ends here, Shigure. I shall enjoy reminding you of what it is to feel pain." He smiled nastily. "Before I do, there is something I would like you to know. The charming display of cousinly togetherness you instigated before has convinced me it would be a crime to separate the three of you any longer."

"You wouldn't! Ha-san--you promised!"

Akito laughed. "Hatori's death is a thing entirely of my choosing, foolish one. There is nothing you can do about it." His voice took on a thoughtful tone as he continued. Shigure could hear the dim sounds of Yuki and Kyou's fight in the hall below. "You know, I wondered if it were possible for me to arrange things so they chose death of their own volition. I expected that weak fool Ritsu to be the one to kill himself. I'd never expected cool Hatori to be so easy to break--"

Shigure struggled to get up but Akito stopped him with another wave of cold. "You . . . monster!"

"Ironic, isn't it," Akito continued. "The only thing that kept Hatori alive was you and yet you died to save him. There is no one left to interfere this time."

Shigure shut his eyes against the angry tears that threatened to flow. He felt Akito's chill fingers touch his forehead.

"Shigure," he said. "Remember and despair."

~~~~~~~~

Arisa shakily pulled herself upright. She had a few scratches but she hadn't been lying when she'd told Tohru she wasn't hurt. If anything, she was more stunned than injured. It had come home to her how powerful the force they were facing was.

Brushing glass of her heavy coat, she looked out the window. Tohru had already vanished into the foggy night; Arisa could only hope she was all right. There was no way she could hope to follow her friend through the window. She was not hurt badly now, but if she tried to climb through the glass spiked ledge that would be another story.

There was a yell and a loud crash from the next room. So Kyou and Yuki were still at it? Maybe she could be of some use after all.

As quietly as possible the blonde girl circumnavigated the broken glass and crept back to the ornate hallway.

She was surprised that Kyou had managed to hang in for this long. Good as carrot top was, Yuki's abilities were beyond normal. And while Kyou was trying not to hurt his opponent, Yuki laboured under no such restraints.

Arisa winced as a fallen Kyou was kicked in the ribs.

"Do you give up?"

Kyou coughed. "Never."

"Too bad," Yuki smiled. "I might have been merciful. But you can't have Tohru if you're dead."

He wouldn't--Arisa's face whitened as she realised he would. She turned around in the cloakroom, searching for something--that walking stick was heavy enough it might work--why hadn't she brought her steel pipe with her today?--she raised it, taking a deep breath then ran, hoping to catch Yuki by surprise.

Instead she was thrown backwards so hard that she slid across the tiled floor until her back hit the wall. Arisa curled up in pain. What was that? No one was that strong--

"You are a persistent lot, I'll give you that," Yuki said, indigo eyes faintly amused. "But persistence alone cannot defeat me." He turned his attention back to the prone figure at his feet. "Now to end this--"

"Are you mad?" Arisa managed to drag herself into a kneeling position. "You think killing him is really going to make Tohru like you?"

Lightning flashed, illuminating the mostly darkened hall for a split second, then vanishing in a roll of thunder. If Yuki replied, it was lost in the noise.

Arisa struggled vainly to stand as Yuki prepared himself to attack again. Kyou had managed to pull himself onto his feet but he swayed unsteadily. It was only too obvious that he had no chance of meeting this attack.

With a cruel smile that seemed entirely at odds with Yuki's gentle features, the grey-haired boy prepared to strike.

Arisa couldn't tear her eyes away although she wanted to. It was like the worst kind of horror film--

Yuki's blow was deflected.

Arisa gasped.

Standing before Kyou where there hadn't been anyone a moment ago was a girl with orange hair and wide, frightened eyes. In spite of her obvious nervousness, her mouth was set determinedly. And something was very wrong with the back of her head--

Kyou's legs gave way and he sat down hard against the tiled floor.

Arisa couldn't blame him. There was only one person that girl could be.

"Kisa," Yuki said coolly. "Have you taken leave of your senses? What do you think you can gain by interfering?"

The girl winced at his words but held her ground.

"If that's what you want, then fine," Yuki said. "But you only delay the inevitable. He will die and you--you will suffer." He raised a hand.

The air between them seemed to blur. Arisa couldn't tell what was happening, but even she could feel the temperature in the room seem to drop.

Kisa made the first sound she had in the entire encounter, a pained cry. Arisa thought she saw Yuki's grin widen a second, then suddenly he frowned. A vase was suddenly halted midair then sent flying back the direction it had come, shattering as it hit the wall where a sullen looking boy stood, glaring fiercely at Yuki.

Arisa swallowed. He had to be one of the scariest things she'd seen in her life. His preternaturally pale skin was marred with purple slits--knife wounds she realised, feeling sick and trying not to remember the upstairs room.

"Hiro," she whispered putting the pieces together.

"You too?" Anger twisted Yuki's features making him look entirely unlike himself. "I won't stand for this. I am your master--all of you belong to me. Maybe it's time I reminded you of this fact."

Arisa shivered. She'd never been so scared--not even when she'd broken into the Souma's house on a dare and heard a voice behind her in an empty corridor--

Hiro determinedly and defiantly crossed the floor, taking up a defensive stance in front of Kisa.

"Charming," Yuki smiled. "But of no use." He extended a hand.

This time the cold force was so strong that some of the plaster on the ceiling was knocked loose. It fell barely centimetres away from Yuki who didn't blink. His attention was focused on Kisa and Hiro.

Arisa stared. This could be her chance. If he was that distracted--

But she was so scared--

Kyou wobbled to his feet then, reaching his hand out to touch Kisa. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Stop hurting her!"

"You're in no position to be making demands," Yuki said. "Fool." He smiled as Kyou cried out in pain, clutching his head.

This was it. Arisa pulled herself shakily to her feet and staggered forward. Quietly does it--

"Now do you remember who your master is? I made you, I own you!" Yuki yelled.

"Stop it!" Kyou begged. "Haven't they been hurt enough?"

"You will join them for your insolence," Yuki spat, reaching towards Kyou. "You will pay now."

Thwack!

Yuki swayed, then fell.

To the other occupants of the room the fall seemed to take ages--or maybe it was because they could scarcely imagine an end to their torment. They simply stared.

"Is he--?" Kyou said at last.

"I can't believe I knocked him out," Arisa said. "All that and I hit him from behind with a walking stick." She started to laugh.

"Shut up, yankee! This is no time for that." Kyou tried to stand, but set off a coughing fit that rendered him helpless. Kisa put an arm around him worriedly, supporting him in a sitting position. "The handkerchief. If he wakes up we're in trouble."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Arisa said. She pulled the article in question from Yuki's pocket and dropped it on the ground as Yuki stirred.

"What do we do now?"

"Destroy the damn thing."

"How?"

It was really creepy the way Kisa and Hiro just stood there. Well, Kisa was kneeling beside Kyou watching him intently while Hiro glared at them from the back of the room. Arisa shivered; she didn't think she'd get used to ghosts at all. The sooner they could get out of here the better.

A quiet voice behind her said "There should be a lighter in Hatori's coat pocket."

"Yuki?" Arisa said astonished. "You're--"

"The handkerchief," Yuki said, remaining unmoving. He was still sprawled where he'd fallen, his eyes on the ceiling. His voice sounded different. Arisa decided to worry about that later.

She found the lighter where he'd said it would be and came back to set the handkerchief alight.

The light from the impromptu bonfire lit up the hallway, and for the first time they could see the extent of the fight. Kyou's face was bruised and part of it already starting to swell. Arisa felt her eyes water in sympathy; it didn't look as though Red would be going any where without an ice-pack for a while. She shuddered to think what the rest of him would be feeling like.

Yuki who just moments before had been cool and calm as ice was also showing signs of the fight. He had a substantial bruise along one cheek and moved awkwardly.

"Stay where you are!" Arisa ordered him sharply. "I don't want any funny stuff."

"I'm not--" A tear rolled down Yuki's cheek. "I'm sorry."

Arisa frowned. A more complete reversal of personality could hardly be imagined and yet--somehow she didn't think this was faked.

"M-mother?" Kyou choked hoarsely, calling both of their attention back to him.

Kisa, her brown eyes pooling with tears reached out to him but hesitated, afraid to touch. Kyou just as hesitantly extended his hand.

Arisa had to remind herself that she did not cry, as pale white fingers met Kyou's callused brown hand. The sight of the two of them, slowly reaching out to each other on the hallway floor was almost enough to make her rescind her dislike of the ghosts.

The flames on the handkerchief flickered as a strong gust of cold wind tore through the house, and then began to die.

"No! Mother!" Kyou called out, and Arisa looked up to see both ghosts fade out of sight.

"What the hell?" Arisa demanded sharply as the fire fed by the handkerchief abruptly flickered out.

"It's him," Yuki said, struggling to his feet. "He's done something." Rather unsteadily he made his way over to where Kyou was. Arisa joined them, prepared to defend Kyou should that be necessary, but the grey haired boy only paused beside Kyou, his expression strangely sad. "How--how bad--"

"I've been better," Kyou admitted, dryly.

"I'm sorry," Yuki said again. "This is all my fault."

"Don't give yourself too much credit," Kyou said. "I can still take you on."

Another coughing fit disproved that theory. Arisa put an arm around him to support him, nearly jumping when she encountered another hand. She looked up into the equally startled face of Yuki who was doing the exact same thing.

"Ah--"

"You--"

They stared at each other. Arisa was startled to see Yuki's eyes were in fact a light amethyst--hadn't they been indigo a moment ago?

Then the front door creaked and Yuki and Kyou both tensed.

"Tohru?"

"Where's Tohru?" Yuki said, and Kyou threatened "If you've done anything to her, you grey-haired--"

"She's outside."

Yuki and Kyou stared at Arisa, shock plain on their features.

"Alone?"

"In the storm?"

Kyou struggled to stand and both Yuki and Arisa were needed to stop him from charging off after her. "Let me go!"

"Idiot! You're in no condition to help her!"

"And I suppose you are?"

Stricken, Yuki let go of Kyou. "I could do nothing--I can't--I can't bear to face her again. She must hate me--" He looked as though he might bolt at any second.

"Oi," Arisa said loudly. "Neither of you are in any state to go anywhere. Now someone's got to help me mind this dead weight . . ." she left the sentence hanging.

Kyou and Yuki looked at each other and seemed to resign themselves to their fate.

"I guess I'd be more trouble to Tohru then help at the moment," Kyou said. "But I don't like that she's out there alone."

"Me either," Yuki said. "That's my fault too--if I had just seen beyond my hate for you I--" he sighed then said "It's no good. I've lost."

Lost what? Arisa wondered but didn't get a chance to ask. The thunder broke over head, so close that it made the entire house shake.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Tohru really wished the torch was stronger. She'd got so turned around in this sudden fog that she really had no idea where she was going. She was shivering all over, her clothes completely wet, and providing no protection at all from the steady rain. Her hair was plastered to her forehead, and Tohru wiped it aside, looking for anything that might let her know where she was.

Thunder broke so close by that Tohru jumped, slipping in the mud and falling. The torch fell out of her hands and flickered out.

No.

Tohru reached out with shaking hands but encountered nothing. It had to be here somewhere! Desperate fingers raked through mud and gravel and found nothing. Tohru choked back a sob as she tried to find it. She needed the torch, she was lost without it--

She was lost anyway.

Tohru couldn't contain the next sob, or the one after. She cried bitterly, still on her knees in the gravel and rain, mud plastered to her hands and now smeared all over her face.

How could she have failed so miserably? She'd promised Shigure, and now she couldn't help him at all, or the others--and she hadn't been able to do anything to help Kagura or Momiji or even Kyou and Yuki and now her other friends were in trouble because of her.

__

There is nothing you can do.

She'd be better off quitting and going back inside--to where Kyou and Yuki fought and Shigure was facing Akito--the thought of doing that was even worse than facing the storm. She couldn't go back and let them know she had failed--and yet, she could do nothing else.

__

Pathetic. You're useless--completely useless.

Tohru sobbed even harder. Why did it have to happen like this? Why can't I change things? The thought of another death, of Aya and Shigure and the other ghosts remaining trapped the way they were, was almost too much to bear--and Shigure had said that this was their last chance.

__

Had been your last chance. There's nothing now.

"No!" Tohru protested, hardly knowing why she was speaking aloud. "There's always a way! There's got to be something I can do!"

Lighting broke overhead, as if in violent denial. However, in the brief instant before the thunder rolled, Tohru saw something illuminated by the lightning that made her spirit leap.

The gate was less than three metres away.

~~~~~~~~

The rain fell even harder now. It was almost as though the storm was fighting her. Tohru struggled vainly with the bolts. She'd never remembered them being this hard to open before. Then again, no one had said this would be easy.

Fog rolled in even more thickly around her obscuring even the faint light from the street where Hatori had left his car headlights on full, to guide himself through the tangle of electric wires. Tohru gritted her teeth, struggling even harder with the rusted bolt. This would be a lot easier if she could see what she was doing.

Then there was a light overhead, revealed as the fog drifted apart. Tohru was initially just thankful that she could see better until she realised that the headlights could not be that strong. She paused, peering through the grating.

Looking out onto a street from the past had been eerie enough from the drawing room window but to be this close to it--Tohru stared at the streetlights with the tiny flames flickering inside them, then at the cobbled street. All was exactly as she'd seen it from the window--

Down to the shadowy figure leaning against the gate post.

Tohru froze.

The dark suit was just as Shigure had described it in his diary. The face was mostly in shadow cast by the tall hat the other wore, and Tohru caught her breath. She hadn't expected Hatsuharu to be so . . . close.

He turned, the movement revealing a pale, mellow looking face and grey eyes, fixed on her. Tohru had the sudden urge to back away. There was something desperate in his gaze that made her feel frightened and uncomfortable.

"Will you let me in?"

It took a moment for the sentence to register, in which time Hatsuharu had moved opposite Tohru, clutching the gate bars and staring at her intently. He was just as pale as the other ghosts, and Tohru forced her eyes away from his neck. She noticed that strangely his hair was white in places.

"Please, you must let me in."

Tohru nodded, suddenly wanting to cry for some reason. He sounded so . . . "I'll do my best."

He dropped his head in a half-bow. "I am in your debt."

Tohru once again struggled with the gate bolts. She could see what she was doing now but . . . "They're stuck. For some reason--I can't get them open--"

She stepped back with a startled cry as Haru seized the gates furiously, shaking them violently.

"That . . . damn him! Damn him! I must get in!"

Tohru took a step backwards. "Um--" With the way Haru was violently attacking the gates, any attempt to open them would likely result in injury to herself. His rage was frightening--did she really want to let him into the house? When angry he was terrifying--

__

This is all he is! A brute--you can't let him in!

Tohru fell back another step. She wished she had someone with her, her mother, Kyou, Shigure, Arisa--anybody--then she heard something that made her pause. Between muffled curses--a sob?

Ayame's words by the river floated back to her. _"Well if you were murdered then doomed to be forever separated from the one that you love, wouldn't you be pissed as well?"_

He was hurt, he was desperate--Tohru decided she couldn't blame him for his anger. "Excuse me, Hatsuharu? I'm going to do my best to open the gate--but I need you to let go of the gate--"

He paused. For a moment she thought he was going to erupt at her, but instead he nodded. "You are right, of course. Forgive my lack of composure. I've been waiting a very long time--"

Tohru nodded. "I know." She returned to her task.

~~~~~~~~

Saki had never realised that the sound of her own breathing could be so loud. It was almost deafening. She could hear every tremor, every shake--and the very lack of any such sound from her companion in the dimly lit room.

She sat in one of the chairs along the opposite wall, pale and quiet. She had not spoken yet, her only acknowledgement of Saki's presence was her appearance. Proud and cold and with something regal about her, Rin's mere presence made Saki feel as though she was an intruder.

This is unlike me, Saki chided herself gently. She radiates no overt hostility--there is no reason for me to be . . .

Frightened. She was frightened.

Saki took another shaky breath. 

There was something radiating from Rin, something she couldn't quite place. A sort of expectant tension, as if she both hoped and feared--

The door slammed open, and Saki started.

The coldness of the waves radiating from the boy in the doorway were so strong--she'd never felt such a presence. She could identify him just from his brittle emotions, disregarding his elegantly cut hair and attire and cold midnight eyes.

He smiled coldly as he entered the room. "Punctual as ever, Rin? I wonder you never tire of waiting." He gently touched her cheek and was harshly slapped away.

Rin went to stand by the window, Akito's smirk growing as he watched her go.

"Tonight will end this, you know. After tonight, there will be no point in your defiance of me. You will accept the inevitable, you know."

Something in the set of Rin's shoulders told Saki she severely doubted that but at the same time she could detect an undercurrent of despair, of a defiance kept up more out of habit than belief and of a weariness so deep--

She thought Akito could sense it too. It would explain his deepening smile. Saki pressed herself back into her chair. She seemed to have been momentarily forgotten--which in all honesty was fine by her.

"Akito!"

Saki experienced a strange sense of recognition as another figure appeared in the doorway, one with Yuki's face and eyes--only the colours didn't match. His white hair was streaming out behind him as he paused in the doorway, delicate fingers in tight fists.

"What have you done to Shigure?"

Something had happened? Saki fought to keep calm but it was hard. She'd been counting on Shigure's help getting the gate open and keeping Tohru safe--

"Ah, Ayame. So you two have kissed and made up?" Akito sounded amused but Saki felt a hint of annoyance beneath his apparent indifference. "I'm astounded--and after all the times he stole Hatori's attentions away from you--"

"Just tell me what you've done to him," Ayame begged. He sounded--scared. Not a good sign, Saki thought.

Akito had noticed too.

"You're making demands of me? You dare?" Saki winced as the few china plates not broken when the cabinet had collapsed were shattered.

Ayame looked terrified but stood his ground. "I have to know . . . what did you do to him?"

Akito extended his hand the stopped suddenly, wincing. "No--how did he manage to free himself?" Apparently finding the answer he growled. "That interfering female is going to regret that--"

"No!"

Ayame threw himself at Akito, grabbing his hand. They struggled for a few seconds, until Akito abruptly phased out, appearing behind Ayame and sending the other ghost falling with a blast of anger that made Saki gasp at its strength.

He was panting slightly as he lowered his hand. Saki caught her breath--did she sense a growing desperation under that?

Ayame moaned from the corner.

"Perhaps its time to remind you all who is master of this house," Akito said coldly, stretching out his hands. "You will come to me now, all of you."

Saki shivered.

All the candles Tohru had lit seemed to dim then flicker as a wind seemed to grow in the room. The curtains rose up, flickering wildly then falling. As they did, the candles seemed to burn brighter again, revealing the other figures now standing in the shadowy room.

To Rin's right an orange haired girl stood, trembling, while a boy with mutinous brown eyes and angry thoughts that Saki recognised from the upper drawing room glowered at Akito. Saki was forced to shut her eyes as she noticed the state of the boy--his injuries were nothing short of horrific. She thought she had a pretty good idea of why Hiro's ghost was never seen.

"Gure!" Ayame launched himself across the room, to the corner beside the fallen armoire. Saki was initially relieved to see that the ghost was there, seemingly still in one piece until she took in Ayame's reaction and Shigure's lack of response. The grey haired ghost was sprawled on the floor. He didn't move as Ayame reached him, touching his shoulder anxiously. "Gure--" He glared up at Akito. "What did you do?"

Akito smiled. "Merely reminded him that he cannot escape his fate more than any of you can. You are mine, all of you. Mine through your deaths which I created, mine through your pain which I own."

Ayame looked down. Saki winced. She could feel his pain and sorrow so strongly--as she could the rest of the ghosts. Kisa, Hiro, Rin--even a shadowy form in the corner that felt of Kagura--

And in the midst of it all, Akito, feeling their pain, revelling in it, using it--

Something clutched at her arm and Saki looked up into wide brown eyes.

"Hana-chan? I don't know what's happening and I'm scared and I couldn't find anyone--" Momiji whimpered.

It was disturbing seeing the cheerful and lively Momiji--who she had trouble thinking of as anything more than a child--in this way. She could see through him--yet she did not think he was a ghost, his skin tone not having the same pallor as the others. Not yet at any rate.

"You can stay with me," she said. "We'll wait for the others."

Momiji nodded, accepting that without question. "Okay," he said, looking over to the corner. "Is Shi-chan going to be okay?"

Why did they always think that just because she had some psychic ability she knew everything? "I don't know."

Ayame had levered his cousin up into a sitting position, half draped across his lap. Shigure's body--form, Saki corrected herself--hung limply against him. "I don't know what he's done," he said. "Gure's not--I don't know--it seems like he's here but there's something blocking us from him." He sounded hopeless, lost. "I don't know what to do."

Shigure she could handle, Saki decided. She stole a look at Akito and was pleased to see that his attention seemed to be elsewhere. "Momiji, help me move."

A few moments and Saki was kneeling beside the two ghosts.

"What are you doing?" Ayame asked.

"I'm going to see if I can find his thoughts," Saki said. Her wave power worked best in close contact with the object of her scrutiny. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

The raw emotion she encountered was like a blast of ice cold water. Saki winced. Pain--pain so fresh and near--

__

"--a business trip. He didn't have time to say goodbye--"

"He left us, and do you know why? Because he's a coward--a stinking coward--"

"Shigure, I think its time you know. Your father isn't coming back."

"I only married him because of the boy--"

"Now class, I want you to take these notices home to your parents--I'm looking forward to meeting your mothers and fathers--"

"Gure, so where is your father anyway?"

"Shut up, Aya--"

"You knew?"

__

"Shigure, I--"

"I can't believe you! You knew and you didn't tell me?" Anger, fast and furious. "I hate you!"

Saki winced. She hadn't expected this manner of hurt to be concealed within the slyly grinning ghost who'd befriended Tohru--it made sense though. "He's trapped in memories--they seem to centre around his father."

"His father?" Ayame was puzzled. "But . . . why? Gure's dad seemed really nice--of course I don't really remember him. But Gure never said anything about him--"

"He feels alone--hurt--angry--scared," Saki frowned as something that didn't quite fit swirled past her. She pursued it.

Spider web soft and silkily smooth she was not surprised she had almost overlooked the thought tendril. Concentrating on the waves around her she surveyed the room. She could see the pain of the ghosts, a darkish bluey stain that hung around them.

And darker purple threads subtly interconnecting each one, all linking back to Akito. He stood in the middle surrounded by a dark shadow laced with purple. He was not there save in presence, his attention was outside in the rain.

Was that it? How he got his power--

"Hana-chan? Hana-chan--are you alright?"

Saki blinked. Momiji and Ayame were both looking worriedly at her. She spared them a slight smile. "I am fine."

"You sure? You just seemed to . . . be somewhere different for a moment."

"I was thinking. I have come to a conclusion," the psychic said. "Akito controls you through your pain. Remove your pain--and he has no hold over you."

"You--you really think we can do that?" Ayame said, shocked. "Our pain is what keeps us here! We can't just shrug it off, you know--"

"If you say so. I can do nothing more." Saki let out a sigh as she lent back. Somehow she was nearly exhausted--this night had taken a lot out of her.

"Do you think she's right?" a hesitant voice whispered. Kisa had heard.

"Don't be stupid," Hiro said angrily. "He's the sort who'd give us this hope, just to snatch it away. I'm not giving him the opportunity." He glared at Kisa. "What are you doing?"

"He called me mother," Kisa said, a soft glow lighting her face. "Did you see? He touched me--he wasn't afraid--"

"Gure?" Ayame said hesitantly. "If you wake up then I'll be happy--"

"He can't hear you," Saki said wearily. "He's trapped in his memories." All she wanted to do was give up, fall asleep--she was startled as Momiji, sobbing, wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm scared!" he wailed. "I can't do this!"

Soothing Momiji she saw Ayame give Shigure a thoughtful look.

"So all I got to do is take away the source of his pain right? And you can't be lonely if you're with someone--" A strange look drifted over his face and settled into a smile. "You're no Sleeping Beauty, Gure, but I guess this'll have to do! Ha ha ha!"

Even with the benefit of a considerable psychic talent, Saki was still taken by surprise. Surely he couldn't seriously be thinking of--

He was.

Momiji's grip on her tightened. "Hana-chan--is Ayame kissing Shi-chan?"

"It looks like it," the psychic said staring. She noted an obstruction around her neck. "Momiji, you're choking me--"

Momiji lessened his grip some. The fear in his aura was replaced by shock. Saki supposed that was an improvement.

"Aya . . . ? What the hell?"

And it appeared that there was some truth in fairy tales after all.

"Gure! You're back!"

"And not a moment too soon, it seems. Mind giving me an explanation?" Shigure shifted out of Ayame's lap, expression carefully neutral.

His cousin blushed as he tried to explain. "Gure--you're lonely right? And so am I but we don't have to be alone if we're together and the Goth girl said that we didn't have to be unhappy because that's what's holding us to him and if we end then we can be free and I thought--I thought that maybe we could be happy--"

"Lonely, huh?" Shigure's grey eyes lighted on Saki in a considering way but he turned back to his cousin, a teasing grin flitting across his face. "Actually, Aya--that wasn't the explanation I had in mind."

"It wasn't?" Ayame blinked as Shigure leaned in closely.

"Where the hell did you learn to kiss like that?"

Teenage boys, Saki thought sourly. They were all the same.

"What the--" Akito was suddenly aware that things were not as they should be. "How is she still trying? This shouldn't be--" He came back to his surroundings in the drawing room with anger. "You--you think you can defy me? I thought I'd finished that!" He raised his hand to strike but before he could--

They all felt it.

~~~~~~~~

Tohru had taken off her jacket and wrapped it around the stubborn bolt in order to get a better hold on it. Gasping with pain as she grazed her knuckles on the wrought iron, she pushed with all her strength. She couldn't give up--couldn't give in to the cold or the hopelessness or her fear--

It almost seemed as though an invisible pressure had been lifted. For a moment the driving rain slowed, the wind paused and the bolt slid easily out of place.

Suddenly released from her struggle Tohru sat down abruptly, landing on mud and gravel. "Ow--"

"Allow me." A gentle arm set her upright and held her steady. "Are you all right?"

Tohru couldn't answer. She could only stare. "You--you're--"

Hatsuharu was inside at last.


	17. seventeenepilogue

Love Remains ~ Epilogue

~~~~~~~

by girl_starfish

It was like watching a dream, Tohru decided. Events felt curiously distant, rather like she was seeing the end to a movie rather than the end result of her friends and her efforts. It was hard to believe they'd actually succeeded.

Ahead of her was the grand oak door, swinging open as they approached. Tohru felt a shudder of anticipation go through her companion, and she stole a look at his face. Hatsuharu looked intent, serious, and yet somehow expectant. The expression on his face softened into one of utter contentment and Tohru turned to see why.

Rin stood in the middle of the hallway, waiting for them. If she'd looked beautiful before, the expression of joy on her face made her a thousand times more radiant. Hatsuharu paused on the threshold and for the longest time they just looked at each other. Then leaving Tohru at the doorway, Hatsuharu started towards her.

Tohru was abruptly caught up in a fierce bear hug. "You did it!" Arisa proclaimed, hugging her tightly enough to choke her smaller friend. "I can't believe you did it!"

Tohru unexpectedly felt tears running down her face. "I know. I know--"

"Tohru," a quietly authoritative voice called her, and she was surprised to see Hatori sitting between Kyou and Yuki, the contents of a first aid kit spread out about him. "Are you all right?"

Tohru hurried over to join them. "I'm fine. Yuki, Kyou--are you . . . ?"

Yuki's eyes slid away from her sadly. As Tohru stared concerned, Kyou managed a rough smile.

"We're both fine. A little sore, but we'll live."

"Good." Impulsively Tohru flung her arms around both of them. "I'm glad . . . so glad--"

"Tohru--" Yuki said hesitantly, his voice full of disbelief. "You--"

His sentence remained unfinished. Akito had made his presence known.

Two metres away from each other Hatsuharu and Rin had halted, just looking at each other. Rin had tears in her eyes, and the expression on the young man's face was enough to make Tohru's own eyes wet. It seemed too entirely perfect to be believed--

"And isn't this a charming scene."

Aktio stepped out of the shadows, a sneer across his elegant features. "Forgive me if I interrupt this happy reunion but I find this sort of insipid sentimentality so wearisome."

The other ghosts were clustered around the base of the stairs, Saki supported between Ayame and Shigure, Hiro glaring fiercely at Akito, Kisa her hands clasped fearfully. It was strange--they seemed to be intent on watching the scene in front of them, yet somehow . . . not alarmed.

Concerned, Tohru looked to where Hatsuharu and Rin were still looking into each other's eyes. Maybe they were lost in the moment, or maybe they just hadn't heard him, but they made no response.

"Don't think you can ignore me!" Akito cried out sharply. A harsh wind rattled around the hall, whipping Tohru's hair sharply against her face--but not affecting Rin or Hatsuharu at all.

Instead Rin spoke.

"You're late," she said, melodic tones breaking a century's silence.

Hatsuharu bowed, not taking his eyes from Rin's face. "Forgive me. I think I took a wrong turn somewhere along the way--"

Rin laughed, and threw herself into Hatsuharu's waiting embrace.

"No!" Akito's harsh cry echoed around the hallway as he interposed himself between them. "I won't allow this to happen, I won't let you!"

His protest trailed off as Rin passed through him, unnoticing.

"What's happening?" Tohru asked.

"Shush," Arisa said, staring at the scene before them.

Rin was smiling beatifically as Hatsuharu held her so tightly it seemed he would never let go. A soft light seemed to envelop the two of them, or was it that they themselves were in fact the source of that light--

Akito screamed pure fury, rounding on them violently. However, as he neared them, the light hit him and he froze, staring in horror at his hand.

"What's happening to him?" Tohru asked, watching as Akito's arm seemed to almost unravel before them, rapidly falling away into dark shadows that dissipated into nothingness.

"The obstacles surrounding the node point have been removed. Its force--his power--is returning to its source," Yuki whispered, unable to take his eyes from the scene. "At least, that's my guess."

Something was happening to the other ghosts too. They seemed to be growing more distinct and to lose their pallour at the same time. As Ayame smiled at Shigure, she could see that the bruise on his forehead had faded and he'd taken on the same almost luminescent quality as Rin and Haru, as had the other ghosts.

"No! It won't end this way, I forbid it! I absolutely forbid it!" Akito made a last grab for Rin but dissolved entirely before he could reach her. With a faint hiss the last remaining shadows disappeared, and he was . . .

"Gone," Yuki began to laugh, a trace of hysteria in his voice. "He's gone!"

"Oi," Kyou nudged him. "You all right?" He coughed, putting an arm around the grey haired boy's shoulders. "Not that I care or anything."

"Tohru!" Concerned as she was for her friends, Tohru couldn't help them. She was suddenly glomped by a delighted Ayame. "You did it!" he laughed, as he swung her around. "Tohru--you did it! I told you she would, didn't I, Gure?"

Shigure and Arisa were helping Saki sit down. The ghost rolled his eyes, though his grin showed amusement. "Other way round, Aya." He smiled at Tohru. "We owe you, Tohru, big time."

Blushing happily, Tohru looked at her feet. "I didn't do anything--"

A hand settled on her shoulder and she looked up to see the grave Hatori actually smiling. "This family truly owes a lot to you, Tohru," he said. "Let go of her, Ayame, you're going to make her sick spinning her round like that."

Ayame stuck his tongue out at Hatori but complied. "Spoilsport," he muttered drifting over to Kyou and Yuki. "Yuki, my darling brother, aren't you delighted to see me! And you too, Kyonkichi!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Kyou growled as Yuki hid his face.

"I almost preferred the other ghost."

Hatori let go of Tohru's shoulder, taking a shaky step towards his cousin. "Shigure--"

"Ha-san," Shigure gave him a quirky grin. "Before you go getting all emotional on me, remember I don't do tears, hugs or cheesy reconciliation scenes--"

"You brat!" Hatori seized Shigure and quickly had him trapped in a headlock. "Do you have any idea how much I missed you?" he demanded, ruffling Shigure's hair.

Tohru sniffled happily, watching as Kisa spoke softly to Kyou, Hiro beside her, managing somehow to look totally bored while looking completely happy. "Isn't this wonderful?" she whispered to Arisa and Saki.

"If this could get anymore sappy, I'll do Red's yardwork," Arisa said, although she was scrubbing rather suspiciously at her eyes. "Geez, we've been transported from bad b-grade horror flick to a made-for-TV drama."

"It is certainly pleasant to observe such happiness," Saki said calmly. "Although it is sad that it will not last."

"Huh?" Tohru blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Akito and the pain of separation from their loved ones kept the ghosts trapped here," Saki explained calmly, and Tohru with a thrill of dread saw where she was going. "Remove that and there is nothing to hold them here. In time they must surely depart."

At that moment the light surrounding Rin and Hatsuharu increased to the intensity that it was too strong to look at. Faintly, through the brightness Tohru could see that they had begun to dissolve, fading into particles of light that drifted upwards like golden snowflakes.

"No! Mother--" Tohru turned to find that Kisa and Hiro had begun to glow with the same light. Kisa murmured something to Kyou who clutched her even more tightly. "Do you have to go?"

"Sorry Ha-san," Shigure said, drawing back from his cousin. "I guess this is it." He spotted Tohru and smiled at her, a quiet smile. "Tohru."

"I don't want you to go!" Tohru threw herself around Shigure, sobbing. "I don't want you to go!" She cried whole heartedly. Shigure who had been her first friend, who'd cheered her up and encouraged her, who'd made her laugh with his teasing grins-- "I--"

"Tohru." Shigure's arms felt warm around her. "It has to be like this," he whispered. "It couldn't have worked out any other way."

Tohru had her tears under control. "I know," she said, resting her forehead against his shoulder. "But . . ." She leaned up and kissed him.

Warmth and light and a slight trace of salt--from her tears or his, Tohru didn't know. She felt like she was floating, the only things keeping her grounded were the two warm arms wrapped around her shoulders.

Shigure broke the kiss and Tohru sighed, a strange mix of regret and satisfaction. She studied the softness in his smile, the exact grey of his eyes carefully. "I won't see you again ever--"

"Probably not," Shigure admitted.

"Don't worry, Tohru." Ayame smiled, slipping his arm around Shigure. "I'll take good care of him, wherever we end up."

"Be happy," Shigure told her, leaning close enough to whisper in her ear, "by the way, Kyou as a kid was extremely ticklish on his back and feet and Yuki has always had a weakness for sweet things--"

"Huh?" Tohru said confused but before she could ask anything else the light before her grew too bright and she was forced to cover her eyes.

"Well," Hatori said mildly, as Tohru blinked, discovering that the hall was back to its earlier darkness and the ghosts were gone. "It has certainly been an interesting evening."

Tohru blushed, looking over to the other side of the room where Yuki and Kyou were staring at her, wearing identical expressions of open-mouthed shock. "Ah . . ."

Kyou was the first to find his voice. "You kissed him? That . . . idiot?"

"Who got kissed?" Tohru was suddenly, cheerfully glomped from behind. "Who? Who?"

"Momiji?" Tohru asked. "Is that really you?"

"Yup!" Momiji beamed at all of them. He was still slightly pale, but his smile was back to its usual self. "Who else would I be?"

"Don't you--do you know what happened?"

"I--" Momiji paused. "I was in the attic . . . and he came. And it was very cold and very dark and I couldn't find anyone . . . I almost died didn't I?" he asked.

Hatori nodded. "We're very lucky you didn't . . ."

Momiji nodded. "Thought so," he said brightly. "So, what did I miss?"

As Kyou yelled at him ("You almost died! People who almost died aren't allowed to be so damned cheerful!") Hatori hugged Momiji tightly.

"You had a very narrow escape . . . now you're not going to over exert yourself. Sit down, I want to take your temperature."

"But Hariiiii--" Momiji's whining was cut short as the lights flickered back on suddenly.

"It would appear," said Saki, "that things are back to normal."

"Not a moment too soon either," Arisa sighed. "Man, I am going to be sleeping in tomorrow!"

"The night is not quite over yet," Hatori said. "I'm taking all of you in to the hospital."

It was really over. Tohru looked around the hall, taking in the damage done by Yuki and Kyou's fight, the otherwise emptiness of the hall, the way the house seemed free from even the slightest of shadows. It was like another place--she wasn't sure whether she liked or disliked the change.

"Waaaah! Yuki's being meeean!"

"Shut up, you little pest!"

"Not until you tell me who got kissed! It's not fair, you never tell me anything!"

Things were definitely back to normal.

~~~~~~~~~~

It was now the height of summer. The scent of roses drifted on the air, and Tohru smiled, enjoying the perfume as she opened the library windows to let the fresh air into the room.

"Isn't a gorgeous day?" she breathed.

"I suppose it's all right," Kyou said diffidently, wiping off the bookshelves with a dust cloth. "If you go for that sort of thing."

Yuki rolled his eyes, but smiled softly at Tohru, his purple eyes warm. "I think it's a wonderful day," he said.

"You would." It was Kyou's turn to roll his eyes.

Yuki thwapped him with one of the books he was putting back in order. "I approve of anything that makes Tohru smile like that."

Tohru flushed a nice rose pink. "Ah--but--"

Kyou reached out, fingering a strand of Tohru's hair with a gentle smile. "I suppose you're right. We don't often get to see Tohru this colour pink."

Tohru went even pinker. "Stop it," she said batting Kyou away. "We're supposed to be tidying the library."

"As amusing as seeing how many shades of pink Tohru can go in one day, she has a point," Yuki said. "These books are not going back on the shelves by themselves."

"Well, whose fault was it that we have to put them all back?" Kyou demanded, turning back to their task.

"Yours."

"Want to come over here and say that?"

"Why? Your hearing as weak as your comebacks?"

"That's it, you are so asking for it!"

Tohru continued putting the books away. Yuki and Kyou still fought, that was to be expected. But they seemed to be lacking the intensity behind their fights somehow. Almost as if they'd reached an agreement of sorts.

There were even moments when they didn't hate each other.

Still, given the fact that Yuki was now living in the Souma homestead and attending classes with Kyou and Tohru, they would have to get on better. Tohru got the feeling though that it was something else.

There was a crash.

"Kyou!"

"What? It wasn't me!"

"Well, what was it then?"

"I don't know!" Kyou said exasperatedly. "Honestly, everything that goes wrong around here is not my fault!"

"Could have fooled me."

"That's it! We're taking this outside!"

"Kyou, Yuki," Tohru said, stepping between them. "It sounded as though it came from upstairs."

They blinked at her, Yuki's eyes taking on a gentle, almost sorry tone. "Tohru . . . you know that that's not possible. It's been three months."

There was another, louder crash.

They met Kyoko on the stairs, also going up to investigate the noise.

"Just when I was getting used to having an ordinary house," she sighed, ruffling Tohru's hair.

"You think any house with Momiji in it qualifies as ordinary?" Kyou asked sceptically.

Tohru smiled in response. With Akito's defeat, the Souma family had returned to the homestead to live. Hatori had set up his own practice nearby, and Momiji, Momo and Yuki had all started school nearby. Ritsu spent most of his time tending the garden. Tohru hadn't expected either of them to return, but with the ghosts gone, it was like a different house . . .

"Well, damn," Kyoko said as the reached the upper drawing room to find two shattered vases on the floor. "Those were antiques."

"Were being the operative word," Kyou observed, leaning back against the door.

Kyoko thwapped him. "Go get the broom."

"Why me? Why not Yuki?"

"Because I said!"

As quietly as possible Tohru slipped out the door. She held her breath all the way to the library, a happy excited feeling growing inside her. She pushed the library door open eagerly, looking towards the armchair. "Shigure?"

It was empty. So was the rest of the library.

Tohru leaned back against the door. She'd been so sure . . .

"Tohru?" Yuki questioned. "Is . . . ?" The question trailed off as he took in her dejected posture and answered his own question. "I'm sorry Tohru. Although, it's probably for the best . . . if the ghosts are no longer here, it must mean that they're happy . . ." He brushed her cheek gently and smiled. "Cheer up, Tohru. Let me see your smile."

Tohru obliged, turning pink in the process. "Yuki, thanks for trying to make me feel better . . ."

"I've been meaning to ask you something," the silver-haired boy said. "Kyou and I have been talking. The school ball is next month . . ."

Tohru blushed a vivid pink. "But I thought you two had agreed--"

"As you couldn't chose between us, and it would be unfair to force you to, we agreed that we could tolerate each other and share your friendship for as long as it takes you to decide how you feel about us," Yuki said, softly. "That hasn't changed, Tohru. But if you don't mind . . . we'd both like to take you to the dance."

"But--that's not possible," Tohru protested. "The tickets are only sold for pairs--"

"We bought two, and gave the extra one to Saki. She was planning on going by herself anyway."

"Oh," Tohru said, staring at the floor.

"You don't have to decide now," Yuki said. "But we'd like you to think about it. Of course if you wanted to take just one of us, we'd understand that too--"

Tohru shook her head. "If I can go with both of you . . . then that's what I'd like to do."

"I'm glad," Yuki's smile was real and almost blinding in its intensity. He lingered beside her a moment, looking at the armchair in the corner. "Tohru," he said. "Do you miss him much?"

"Yes," Tohru explained simply. "He was my friend."

"Do you ever think," Yuki said, hesitating. "Things might have been different . . ."

Tohru blushed. She understood what he was asking. And things could have been different . . . Shigure had been smart and funny and kind. But so was Yuki . . . and Kyou was too, in his own gruff, endearing way. "It might have worked, if things had been a lot different," she said. "But things aren't and . . . I miss him but I like things the way they are now." If she wasn't scarlet, Tohru didn't know what she was.

The look on Yuki's face was worth any embarrassment. She'd never seen him so . . . joyful. "Tohru," he said warmly, trailing off into astonishment. "Hatori? What happened to you?"

Hatori opened the library door from the patio but did not step inside. The reason for this was obvious--he was drenched from head to foot, water running from his clothes to puddle on the patio floor. "Get me a towel, please Tohru. And Yuki? Can you tell whoever it was that thought it would be funny to turn the hose on me that I am not impressed and would appreciate it if they kept out of my way this evening?"

"Momiji," Yuki sighed, turning to go find his cousin.

"But Momiji's at a friend's house, has been all day," Tohru said.

"And Kyou was with us all afternoon . . ." Yuki trailed off as a last alternative suggested itself.

Tohru squeezed past Hatori and made her way across the lawn towards the willows as fast as she could. She didn't know whether she feared or hoped to find them empty--she didn't have the chance to find out.

Ayame was hanging upside down from his knees from one of the lower branches, his long hair streaming out below him. He smiled and waved as he saw her approach. "Yo, Tohru! Are you not delighted to see me?"

"It's good to see you again," Tohru said grinning happily at the still-upside-down Ayame.

"Naturally," he said, pulling himself right way up. "I don't wonder at you being delighted. And of course Yuki will be overjoyed."

"I hope you don't mind me asking," Tohru said. "But why are you back? I thought--"

"When Akito left, what originally held us to the house was removed. We could have left if we'd wanted to," a dry, slightly amused voice told her. "But in the time we'd been here . . . some of us had formed other bonds."

Tohru spun round, delighted. "Shigure!"

He was lying against a tree trunk where she was pretty certain there hadn't been anyone a moment ago, with a Ngaio Marsh open in front of him and a lazy grin on his face. "You've been busy while we were away," he teased. "Naughty Tohru! I never picked you for the two boyfriends type."

Tohru was beet-pink again.

Ayame laughed. "Just remember, a kinky threesome never hurt anyone!"

To cover her embarrassment, Tohru asked quickly, "So why are you two here now? I'd have thought you'd want to leave."

Shigure looked at her seriously. "We will, eventually. But Ha-san is obviously lost without us."

"When we're sure he'll be all right, we'll go," Ayame said. "Until then you have the pleasure of our company. Aren't we kind?"

Kind was not the word that immediately came to Tohru's mind but she suppressed that thought. "But . . . was turning the hose on him really that helpful?" she asked.

Ayame starting laughing again.

"Ha-san needs to laugh more," Shigure said, a grin on his own face. "Once he sees the funny side he'll be just fine."

"Oh," Tohru found herself grinning foolishly again. She sat down opposite Shigure. "Was that Hiro in the upstairs room before? Why is he still here?"

Shigure shrugged. "Hiro's . . . Hiro."

"He's probably just being annoying," Ayame dismissed him, beginning to pull his long hair into a braid.

"I think it might have something to do with the fact that Kisa also chose to come back," Shigure shrugged, watching Tohru carefully. "She wanted to watch her son grow up."

Tohru smiled. "I'll tell him . . . you have no idea how happy he'll be." She had to look away a moment to wipe tears from her eyes. As she did she saw Ritsu walk from the gazebo to the house, unaware of their presence.

"I wonder," Shigure said thoughtfully.

"You do that too much," Ayame said, nudging Shigure with his foot. "Move over."

As Shigure made room for Ayame to sit beside him, Tohru asked "What were you thinking?"

"Oh? Just wondering if Hiro staying didn't have something to do with him," Shigure nodded towards Ritsu. "Not all of our demons have been laid . . ."

Tohru shivered at the reminder of Akito. Surely they wouldn't have to go through that again . . . ? "But--"

"Is that Ritsu?" Ayame said astonished. "Isn't he supposed to be in hospital?"

"Oh for crying out loud, he was never in hospital! That was a lie the adults made up! And it's been years since he was discharged from the asylum--do you notice anything Ayame?"

"Well excuse me for being dead for ten years," Ayame said loftily. "And you can't talk. Once you get started on a book the house could catch fire and you wouldn't notice."

"Shigure?" Tohru asked before they could get distracted and she forgot. "Is Akito . . . is he . . ."

"I think he's still here. In a very different form. It'll take him years to pull himself back together, I don't think he'll ever be more than a whisper . . . I think," Shigure said, his deep grey eyes meeting Tohru's. "He's going to be here a long time . . . he has to let go of a lot of things before he can move on . . . but his power is gone. He no longer has control over anyone."

Tohru nodded. "Oh."

"Yuki's coming over here to look for you," Shigure said, nudging Ayame. "We'd better go." He grinned at Tohru's surprised face. "We don't want them to see us just yet--we're planning a surprise."

"Don't tell anyone," Ayame added. "We want this to be good."

"O-okay," Tohru agreed. She didn't have the chance to ask what kind of a surprise because the two of them vanished. Smiling, Tohru turned to meet Yuki. If things could get better, she didn't know how.


End file.
